Gift of Love
by Laguna's twin sister
Summary: FINISHED. He needs someone to take care of him. She needs someone to take care of. They both need love. Have they both looked for it in the wrong places? Mousse x Kasumi.
1. Ouch!

Disclaimers: I don't own Ranma. It's just a fic. C'mon, I'm a poor girl from a poor 3rd world country! Please don't sue me!

"Shampoo, hey, um… Just tell me what you want, I'll give it to you," Ranma said more awkwardly than timidly when he smiled at the purple haired Amazon.

"Anything? Even go on date with Shampoo?" the girl almost squealed in delight as she gazed lovingly at the black-haired man.

He felt his sweat trickling down his back. He knew it was never easy to negotiate with Amazons but …

"Why hurry change airen mind? You no want go date with Shampoo?" She looked away, pretending to be pained by his reaction. "If you no go date, I no give you cure for curse!"

Decisions…decisions. What the heck was he thinking. A date. A simple date with Shampoo and all his troubles will be over. One single date can rid him of his girl half forever! But… this is Shampoo we are talking about here so…

"Shampoo…uh…. Yeah! Sure, I'll go on a da…."

"Shampoo! My darling Shampoo! You must not go on a date with that ruffian Saotome! I will not allow such a thing!" Mousse blindly yet successfully got the bottle which supposedly contained the said cure for Ranma's curse.

Ranma's eyes lit up quickly as he jumped to grab the bottle away from Mousse. Shampoo was just a few seconds behind him when all of a sudden, a cracking noise was heard and …

"What did you do that for!" Ranma-chan screamed as she saw the pieces of the bottle scattered about on the floor. It took him a while to realize what just happened and tasted the water that just got splashed on him. "This is… this is salt water?"

"Water with salt and pepper actually. It's to be used as a curing agent for some vegetables old ghoul had purchased recently…" Mousse said all-knowingly, relieved to see that it was only Ranma who got splashed with the cold water.

"Shampoo! You have tricked me all along haven't you?" Ranma said, partly angry, partly embarrassed by what happened. "It's a curing agent, not a cure for my curse!"

"I no know what you talking about airen. Stupid duck boy made mistake, is no Shampoo's fault! Airen! You promise Shampoo!" the girl pleaded as she reached out for Ranma's blouse.

"No way Shampoo! I …I just remembered I have a test tomorrow…gotta go study with Akane…I'm outta here!" she marched towards the door right after murmuring a "thanks a lot man" to Mousse.

"Saotome! You must not turn your back away from my Shampoo like that! Come back here and…" His speech was suddenly cut off when a flying chair hit him at the back of his head.

"Sh…Sha…Shampoo!" he gasped as he doubled over in the floor.

"IS YOUR FAULT STUPID DUCK BOY!" Shampoo angrily got a table and carried it over her head in her rage. The metallic stands hit Mousse over and over again and he was too weak to avoid it or even voice out a protest. "Shampoo so close to date with Airen and what you do? You go RUIN EVERYTHING. Useless duck boy. I wish you never born!" She grabbed him by the collar and slapped him repeatedly. Mousse would've covered himself from her attacks if he had not seen her tears.

"Shampoo…forgive me I…"

"Forgive! Shampoo no FORGIVE! NEVER!"she quickly flung the door to the restaurant open and kicked the semi-conscious man as far as she could.

Ranma, who was quite near Ucchan's by then, saw Mousse's body fly across the horizon. He whistled and imagined how much damage had been caused this time – which was just so bad because Dr. Tofu was out on a convention and won't be back in a couple of months. Maybe he should go and …

"Hey Ranma-honey!"

…Great, just what he needed. Another diversion. "Hurry up inside sugar, rain's about to fall soon."

Surely enough not only rain but also thunder and lightning came by. Ranma figured it would take him a while before he can go home because of this rain.

"I wonder how that guy is doing…" he thought to himself. But whatever concern he had for Mousse quickly disappeared at the smell of Ukyo's famous Okonomiyaki.

Meanwhile, on a road not so far away, a truck carrying some poultry almost ran over an unconscious duck, lying flat on the ground.

"Hey, what should we do about this thing?" the driver asked his partner.

"It looks dead. But maybe we can still sell it…or eat it for dinner. Throw it in the containers! It's freezing cold in there anyway; it probably won't infect the other poultry with whatever it died of."

The man quickly followed and the sound Mousse's limp body made as it hit the iced floor wasn't even heard due to the noise made by the pouring rain.

Gift of Love

Chapter 1

Kasumi carefully checked her shopping list again to see what she may have missed. She crossed out "carrots", "lettuce", and "beans." Then she crossed out "detergent," "candles" and "matches". She sighed gratefully when she realized she had one last item left, "chicken".

It rained all night and everyone voiced out their suggestion on what tonight's dinner should be. Everyone unanimously voted to have chicken soup for tonight and Kasumi had no other choice but to comply. She never really had any protests about it anyway. She enjoyed keeping the household peaceful and every member of it satisfied.

She reached the poultry section in no time and realized that the chicken's prices have increased. She almost winced when she saw how expensive it became. It had been difficult to stick to her budget these days. She had been asking more help from Nabiki but she did not want to trouble her younger sibling any further by asking for more allowance for grocery shopping. She sighed sadly as she guessed that buying a new ribbon for herself would have to wait.

"Hello there miss, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, I would like two kilos of chicken, chopped please. I'll be making soup tonight." She said with a warm smile as the vendor got two huge pieces and proceeded to cutting them nicely.

"Yes, soup is good these days. The weather's been more temperamental lately, don't you think?"

"Yes, I believe rains are too early for this time of the year." She replied as the vendor nodded in agreement. She waited patiently for her order when something that moved caught her eye. It made a weak sound and wriggled its wounded body away from the heap of broken chicken cartilage and other filth.

"Oh…" She gasped slightly, surprised at what she saw.

"Sorry miss, that shouldn't have been there. The deliverymen saw that thing lying on the ground last night and thought it could still be of some use. It's a tough looking duck see? Though it looks half dead, it didn't die while it was locked inside the freezer for hours.

Kasumi stared at the pitiful creature as it flapped its left wing slightly. It had a difficult time doing so because it seemed like one wing was broken. She noticed it also had small pieces of broken glass near its beak. Something at the back of her head told her that she knew this… duck…somehow.

"Excuse me sir, but are you selling that duck?" she asked tentatively. She didn't know if she still had enough to pay for it, but she still had that money she intended to use to buy herself new shoes…

"Oh miss, don't tell me you still want to eat that thing? It probably has some sort of disease."

"Oh no. I think I want to … well… keep it and…"

The vendor looked at her oddly for a while, and then smiled. "You're a gentle philanthropist I see. I'll give him to you then, since it has no use to me now anyway. Just buy poultry from my store from now on alright?"

Kasumi smiled and thanked him profusely. She got her order, placed it on her basket and carried the limp duck through a small box with her free hand. It was heavier than she expected but ignored it. She had to go home quickly and patch the poor thing up.

She got home to see that no one was there. Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki were still at school and her father and uncle Saotome were probably off doing something. She then decided to go straight to the kitchen. It was only then when she realized that it was quarter to two and she had not eaten lunch yet. Her stomach growled slightly and she just got a glass of milk to soothe her hunger. More things needed her attention than grabbing something for herself to eat. That's right. It was always her duties first, before her self.

She boiled some water while she carefully set aside her groceries. After which, she carried the small duck to her room and laid it down her folded blankets. She carefully lifted its right wing, silently praying that she won't hurt its fragile body too much because of it, and saw that it had more cuts and bald spots where its feathers should have been. There was also some blood on the side of its head and near its torso. She was about to flip it over when she suddenly heard the kettle whistling, indicating that the water had boiled and was ready to be used. She stood up and ran quickly to the kitchen. She poured some water in the wash basin and added some faucet water to make it lukewarm. The least thing the duck needed was to be blanched!

She hastily went back to her room to attend to her patient. She knew she had to hurry before the duck …

"aah…" she couldn't stop her voice from coming out of her throat as she felt herself hitting the floor with a soft "thud". Her slippers were caught near the hinges of her door as its sole finally broke off from the straps.

"Oh my." She gasped softly. They were her favorite slippers. She had worn them for more than five years. Maybe they still had a spare in the attic…but… she doubted it. Maybe she should just borrow the pair Nabiki discarded the other day…it was still repairable somehow…or maybe…

Her train of thought was cut off when she heard a weak yet urgent groan from her bed. It sounded like it came from someone…a man in pain…

Or rather, a man with long black hair lying completely naked in the middle of her bed.

"Oh… my…"

--------------------------------


	2. fixing a broken duck

Chapter 2

Mousse just couldn't figure out where he was. All he knew was that he felt like he was going to die. For a while he saw himself surrounded by dead…dead…chickens? Cold freezing ice also surrounded him and he could not find his way out. He felt that he was too young to die. Heck, Shampoo hasn't even dated him yet. He can't possibly die!

After a while he gave up and fell into a dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes slightly and heard the sound of metal hitting stone… a knife …a butcher knife hitting a wooden chopping board, over and over again – sounds like he was in the market place. Was this it? Was he to die like this? To die in his cursed form, to become a dish served in a restaurant…to be eaten by … no… no…

"No…." he groaned as shook his head from side to side, forcing himself out of his nightmare… this can't be…this can't be true… then suddenly he felt hand going over his body, touching his wounds…

Did they think he was in too bad in shape to be eaten? Was he not worthy? What now? Will he be fed to zoo animals…or thrown in the middle of nowhere… to be eaten by vultures and other decomposing agents… How pathetic. Even in his end, he was deemed unworthy. He was a useless, pathetic duck boy, just like what everybody called him.

Once he thought his greatest fear would be to be left in the altar by Shampoo… or to finally see her getting married to someone else. But then, he realized, rejection… or even lack of acknowledgement of his existence as a man… a human… was the scariest thing of all. Sure, he felt less human as he started getting treated with more cruelty and disrespect, when the old ghoul and the love of his life started looking at him as nothing more than an underpaid laborer that did not deserve to get tired or perform poorly. He was punished whenever he had done his duties incorrectly, and was almost never rewarded for his loyalty and undying love for the purple Amazon. Will I ever earn her love, he often asked himself.

He felt it. Warm water got splashed all over his broken body. Was this it? Are they planning to wash him with boiling water until his feathers come off…so that he can be cooked for breakfast…lunch…or dinner…? Was he to die a duck…?

"No…" he groaned as he raised his arms to cover himself as far as he could. He can feel it… it was burning his body. Was he in a cauldron somewhere…or in a skillet or … it felt soft yet…it was warm. Maybe he was lying in a pile of vegetables…or other dead, limp ducks…He felt himself burning like he was getting engulfed in fire…

"Please… n…no…"

His weak groan brought Kasumi back to reality. Her cheeks and ears felt warm and she was completely lost at what she saw. She had never seen a completely naked man… a stranger at that …before. She tentatively pulled her blanket over the man with her eyes focused on the door and sighed in relief as she realized she had covered him enough. She must treat this calmly like a clear-headed woman. Right. She was a fully sensible female. She must calm herself.

She timidly inched closer to the man lying in her bed. His shallow breaths and flustered cheeks were enough for her to see that the man was ravaged with fever. His dark colored hair clung to his forehead in a thick black mass and there was still a patch of dried-up blood in his left temple. She used her apron to wipe the sweat away from his forehead and she could still feel the scathing warmth underneath the layers of cloth.

"H…help… I… it's bu...rning…"

A man who turns into a duck…? He opened his eyes slightly and she got a look at the glassy emerald globes. He was… he was… Mousse-san! That's right, Mousse, Shampoo's friend from China. He was in such a bad shape; she did not have the heart to leave him. She had to help him… somehow.

"Shh… it's all right." She cooed to him softly as she stroked his head to somehow comfort him. Her lunch and the family's dinner had to wait.

She had to take care of this man's wing…or rather… this new man under her wing. She breathed in deeply to compose herself to be ready for the task ahead.

"Ranma, are you at it again? What kind of problem did you get yourself into this time?" Akane screamed at him furiously as they entered the Tendo dojo. "Maybe what you forgot was another challenge by a guy who…who you may have beaten up in one of your misadventures!"

"I told you Akane, it was all just a simple thing!" Ranma replied as he threw his bag at the corner carelessly, "Maybe it was so insignificant, I purposely forgot about it."

"But still. Normally, these "insignificant" things you forget mean TROUBLE…"

"Hey guys…" Nabiki started, trying to get Ranma and Akane's attention.

"I mean what if he or she, who you may have forgotten, suddenly turns into another one of your lost arch-nemesis or fiancés or whatever…" Akane continued with as much ardor as before.

"Hey guys!" Nabiki said, louder this time.

"Whatever Akane, you're probably just…JEALOUS!"

"HEY Guys!" Nabiki coughed loudly.

"WHAT!"

The young tycoon smirked as she finally got the attention she wanted. "Hey, don't you think it's too quiet in here? And … where is Kasumi?"

"Oh right," Ranma stopped as he looked from side to side thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it, she was not here to greet us when we came back home…" Akane added.

Nabiki shook her head. Those two were always fighting whenever they came back from school that it was a wonder how they still notice these things. "Well anyway, let's go look for her."

"Yeah, I'm so hungry" Ranma said, and as if on cue, his stomach growled as a proof. Akane in turn looked at him angrily as she thought that her fiancé had nothing else in mind but his ego and his stomach.

"Kasumi?" Nabiki called, and was surprised to see that there were no pots or pans that had cooked food in the kitchen. "Kasumi?"

"I'll check her room," Akane offered as she walked down the hall to her elder sibling's room. "Hey Onee-chan are you in…."

Akane stopped in her tracks as she heard a man groaning from inside Kasumi's room. What the… This has never happened before. A man… inside Kasumi's room!

"Hey Akane is she…" Akane quickly grabbed Ranma by his collar and told him to keep quiet as they both stuck their ears against Kasumi's bedroom door.

"Don't… please stop…"the man begged weakly, his voice almost faltering.

"Shh… it's ok, I promise I won't hurt you one bit. I'll be gentle." Kasumi's sweet, motherly voice had a serious … deep…almost seductive edge to it…

"A…a…akane…don't you think that we should maybe…"

"BAKA! Are you thinking of something perverted again?" Akane gasped, a blush forming in her cheeks. "Kasumi…wouldn't…couldn't possibly…"

"Oh there you are. So, have you found Ka…"

"SHHH!" Akane and Ranma quickly grabbed Nabiki by the shoulders and pointed to Kasumi's door. She looked at them confusedly and pressed her ears against the wall as she was told.

"Here we go… "Kasumi's said softly and after some sounds of possible…struggling, a duet of groans…moans were heard from inside her room.

"OH…MY… GOD." Nabiki visibly blanched by what she heard. "Ka…Kasumi…this…can't be…I never knew …"

"What about Doctor Tofu!" Ranma asked, his brow furrowing in both confusion and shock.

Another wave of …sounds … were heard and the three of them instinctively pressed back their ears in Kasumi's door.

"Are … you… all right…?" Kasumi asked, as if she was short in breath and they heard the man panting in reply. More sounds, like cloth ripping and limbs hitting something, were heard then suddenly there was a loud THUD and everything became quiet.

The three gossipers stood still outside the room and gulped loudly. Their eyes met and it was obvious that everyone thought of the same thing… "Oh god… we never knew…"

"It wasn't so bad now… was it?" Kasumi said tiredly as she wiped her brow. She never realized how heavy Mousse was until she lifted him up in a sitting position so she can put on his father's old robes around him. His temperature rose significantly over the past hour and the cold compresses didn't seem to work on him. In fact, he started shivering and tossing his head from side to side. She turned and looked at the clock pinned above her door and realized that the others might come back from school any time soon. She had to cook dinner and… Wait… She saw three silhouettes pinned against her door. They may have arrived already. She laid Mousse back down her bed and stood up to open the door.

"Nabiki, Akane, Ranma?" the three culprits froze and were mortified when they realized they have been caught. They wanted to run away but they were surprised when they saw Kasumi's door open quickly as she went outside to greet them.

"He…he..hey Kasumi… Hope we didn't … um… how should I say this…uh… interrupt… anything…" Nabiki stuttered as she waved awkwardly to her sister.

"Yeah… we…we'll take care of pops and your dad…" Ranma added, visibly sweating.

"Don't worry about us. We'll just …um… find something to do…" Akane said with a tentative nod of her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't get to cook dinner as I have been busy all afternoon" Kasumi said, her eyes downcast with guilt.

"Oh! Aha…hahahaha…!" Nabiki patted her sister stiffly on the shoulder. "It's ok. We understand. I'll make sure that no one bothers you in there with…um…right."

"Thank you. But I promise to cook dinner once I get Mousse-san settled in..."

"Sure thing Kasumi we'll… WHAT?"

"MOUSSE!" The three said in unison, their jaws almost hitting the floor.

"Yes. His fever is so high you see… and I haven't tended to all his wounds yet," Kasumi said, compassion evident in her voice.

Akane, Ranma and Nabiki backtracked and peered inside Kasumi's room. Sure enough, they found the young Amazon male lying in Kasumi's bed, his face contorted in pain. The washcloth was hanging in the side of his head as if it was going to slide off any minute.

"I had a hard time wrapping his arms in bandages and putting on father's robe around him."

"Mousse…what happened to him…?" Akane asked worriedly, obviously getting over the whole "incident" already.

"Oh right!" Ranma exclaimed as he clasped his hands. "That's what I forgot to do last night. I was supposed to look for Mousse."

"Ranma! What did you do to him this time!" his fiancé asked angrily accusing him of the poor boy's current state.

"Hey! I'm the Good Samaritan here. Yesterday, after blowing Shampoo's cover, I suppose she beat him up pretty bad and kicked him out … I was supposed to look for him after he went across the sky like a shooting star… but I forgot since I went to Ucchan's and…" Ranma stopped, expecting Akane's anger, but was relieved to see that she instead, went closer to the injured man and assessed the situation herself.

"Yeah, I think his rib is broken. And also his left arm…"

"I found him in the poultry section of the market…"

"THE POULTRY SECTION?"

"Yes," Kasumi whispered, as if she did not want Mousse to hear it. "He was supposed to get thrown away somewhere because the vendor thought he sad some sort of disease… I took him home and accidentally splashed water on him so then I realized that well… um…"

"Oh I see. Have the Amazons been informed about this?" Nabiki asked casually as she saw how agitated her sister looked.

"NO. I think we should keep him here for a while. Who knows what damage Shampoo can cause him this time," Akane interjected as she went outside to pull Ranma in the room beside Mousse. "We'll take it from here Kasumi. You go rest for a while."

"Thank you so much. I'll cook dinner right away." Kasumi said with a small grin, looking like the immaculate saint that she was.

"Yes, I want double servings of chicken soup please!" Ranma said right before getting hit in the head by his fiancé.

Several hours later, the whole household had already been informed about their new "guest" who would be staying for quite a while. Ranma and Genma didn't have anything against it, and Nabiki was already calculating the expenses that would be spent – and can be reimbursed by Mousse once he has recovered. Yet when the topic of where the duck-boy was to stay during the period of his sickness was discussed, Soun couldn't help but be vocal about his protest.

"I say we let him stay in the guest room." Soun said firmly, with a nod of his head.

"The guest room. Dad, you don't mean… the old dojo right?" Akane said with a sweatdrop.

"There is nothing wrong with the dojo! It's clean and roomy…"

"And also quite a cold place in this time of the year." Nabiki added sarcastically.

"But you can't possibly let that man stay in Kasumi's room! Unless one of you… hey Ranma-kun. Unless you and Genma here would volunteer to adopt…"

"I would have to disagree Soun. It's already too small for Ranma and me…"

"He can stay in my room!" Akane said, her "kindness" taking over.

"No way Akane! There is no way you're letting that guy stay in your room!" Ranma sputtered as he imagined Akane and Mousse spending whole nights together.

"What a sudden change of events here… A little over-possessive, hmm Ranma?" Nabiki said with a sly smile, as a blush formed in Akane's face and other members of the family started smiling with her.

"Wha… what I mean to say is that Mousse might suddenly get beaten up by Akane! You know how she can be no gentler than a hippo!"

"What did you say?"

Kasumi coughed slightly to get some attention, "But father, I can't see what's wrong about him staying in my room. It's only temporary. He needs someone to take care of him you see…"

"I'm sorry Kasumi, but I can't let a man stay in that room with you. I mean… you're too gentle and I'm afraid that well… the amazons are quite different from us and…"

"He can stay in my room," Nabiki snickered as she computed for the possible rental fee she can ask Mousse to pay her, not including the reimbursements she thought of earlier.

"It is settled. Either Mousse stays in the dojo or not stay here at all." Soun said with finality and almost got applause from Genma and the others.

"Wow dad, you almost looked firm and responsible…" Nabiki muttered under her breath.

"Oh… all right." Kasumi sighed and stood up to wash the dishes.

-------------------

Author's note: Yes. Another shot at sadism from me. I can not write a Ranma fic without Mousse getting injured. Hmm… Anyway, I'm not sure about the dojo thing… Didn't Genma and Ranma live on the dojo…? Anyway, I'm a slow writer and I guess I won't be updating this in a while…but please tell me how it is so far. It's my first time to attempt to write a Mousse/Kasumi (although the mushy stuff is just like… 5 apparent right now…) it would mean a lot to me if I get reviews from you. Thanks a lot! Till next time.


	3. Comfort

Chapter 3

It took Ranma and Genma no time to settle Mousse down in the dojo. After they saw how peaceful his sleep was after several minutes, they decided that he'd be fine all alone in there.

It was way past midnight and Akane couldn't help but feel like a sneaky thief when she decided to go down and check on Mousse. Sure he was almost as bad as Shampoo when it came to plotting and doing absurd things to make their lives more difficult, but when it came right down to it, Mousse was still somehow a friend. He may have kidnapped her before … and he did some nasty tricks on all of them but she somehow knew that he was just lonely – and right now he needed all the help he can get.

Unbeknownst to her, someone had already taken care of the job she intended to do. She was surprised to see a sleeping bag right beside Mousse's with its owner's back facing her as she seemed to be watching over the sick man.

"Kasumi?" Akane asked tentatively, surprised to see her sister there.

"Oh Akane!" Kasumi suddenly straightened up, surprised by her sister's sudden appearance. "It's late. What are you doing up?"

"Well… I couldn't sleep and well… what about you Onee-chan?"

Her sister didn't reply for a while, but she looked at Mousse thoughtfully as she replaced a cold damp cloth back on his forehead. "He's been having convulsions for an hour now. But I think it's not so bad that we need to bring him to the hospital. According to the first aid manual, it's just "normal" for him to have it, considering the highness of his fever…" Akane could hear the tension in her big sister's voice as she saw Mousse's head turning from side to side.

"Here onee-chan. I'll watch after him for a while. You need to get some sleep." Akane offered, wondering how long her sister had been watching over Mousse.

"It's all right Akane. You need the sleep more than I do. You still have school early tomorrow." She titled her head slightly, "you might encounter more opponents who want to ask you out for a date again," she added with a grin.

"That doesn't happen that much anymore. It's always Ranma who causes the trouble now," the younger Tendo muttered as she remembered the latest ruckus he had caused.

"Sh...Shampoo…" Mousse groaned slightly catching the siblings' attention.

"Right, I have to talk to Shampoo tomorrow," Akane declared with a nod of her head.

"Shampoo is Mousse's friend right…?"

"More like a witch to him actually. I'm starting to think that beating him up is becoming a hobby of hers."

"Oh my," Kasumi looked at the man sadly. He had been calling out to her for quite a while now. "But still he pursues her?"

"Yes. Which I think is crazy. You know what; I think he's not that bad. He needs a girl to take care of him and keep him under control!" Akane yawned shortly after she said that.

"I think you better go sleep now. I'll take care of the rest, all right?" Kasumi smiled at her sister.

"Well ok, Kasumi. Just call me when there's a problem ok?"

"Sure Akane. I will." And she watched as her younger sibling dragged her feet sleepily.

"A girl to take care of him, huh?" Kasumi unconsciously said the words out loud as she gently wiped the sweat off Mousse's forehead. She supposed Akane was right, especially now that he looked so vulnerable and harmless. Maybe he did need someone to watch over him.

"What… what are you talking about?" Kasumi felt his eyelids move from underneath her palm. Her patient finally regained consciousness.

"Mousse-san, you're awake."

"Where… where am I?" he asked weakly, his voice a little hoarse.

"You're in the Tendo-Dojo," Kasumi answered back in a whisper, "are you feeling pain anywhere?"

"Just… just here…" Kasumi grasped his outstretched hand and let him place it in the spot that pains him. "Here… it hurts here…"

She was surprised to see that he had placed her hands directly above his heart.

"It's painful. So very painful," in a few seconds, his eyes were closed shut once again and Kasumi was sure that he had gone back to sleep.

She didn't know if the care she could give him would suffice… if it would be enough to lift his sorrows and his pain somehow. Yet… she knew the feeling all too well – the feeling of loneliness and helplessness. She knew how it was to be alone. She knew how it was to be uncared for.

"Go to sleep Mousse-san. I'll try my best to take the pain away…"

Mousse was still confused. He didn't know what time of the day it was…or where the hell he was … but something was very wrong. No. It's not just the pain he was feeling all over his body… and neither was it about the different scent he smelled. His not being in the Nekohanten's attic was an evident fact already… This had happened several times to him before. Yet… yet… something was so … horribly… wrong.

"mm…" a feeling of something soft. A feminine groan… warmth pressed against his side…

A woman! There was a woman… beside him? How…? What? Where…? And there was something …damp… He used his unbroken arm to touch his forehead where a cool washcloth had been placed.

"Oh ancestors… what did I do now?"

"mm…" Kasumi felt it too. Something was wrong. It was colder than usual… yet she felt something warm beside her… something…

"Mousse-san?"

"Eh…?"

She moved her head slightly and looked up to see emerald eyes staring down at her.

Her face was so close to his that he could almost feel her breath on his cheeks. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her hand rested on top of his chest. "No… this can't be true… this can't be… what have I done this time…" the words continued to nag his already throbbing head.

Kasumi blinked… then quickly moved to a sitting position… realizing too late that Mousse had unconsciously wrapped one arm around her and her quick movements may have hurt him.

"Mousse-san! I'm terribly sorry…you see…it was cold…and your fever was so high…and I couldn't think of another way… and I fell asleep and…."

"Where… where am I?" Mousse closed his eyes and prayed that his world would stop spinning, even for just a second.

"Don't you remember? You're in Tendo Dojo. I'm… I'm Kasumi. Akane's older sister."

…Tendo-dojo. Now that was something he had not expected. Tendo Kasumi… Tendo Kasumi? He can't seem to remember…

"I didn't do anything to you… did I?" Mousse asked reluctantly, already fearing the answer. What did he get himself into this time… and why was it so damn warm?

"Oh…no! Of course not. I just found you yesterday… in… the …well…market and you seemed to be in bad shape… so I … I brought you home and…" Kasumi still felt the warmth in her cheeks and she was sure that she looked like a light bulb at that moment.

Mousse groaned and struggled to move in a sitting position. Every muscle in his body ached and he knew he had the tell tale signs of a flu.

"Your fever was so high last night… and…" she was surprised to see him struggling to sit up. At first she was dumbfounded, but later on she helped him by placing an arm on his back.

"I presume that you… took care of me Tendo Kasumi…" he said weakly, as he winced in pain. "I … I am forever indebted to you. Thank you for your kindness."

"It was nothing really I… Mousse-san… Please don't move too much… Your injuries are…"

"I have abused your hospitality… I cannot possibly burden you even mo…"Mousse coughed slightly and he cursed himself for looking so weak when he wanted to appear strong.

"Not at all Mousse-san. Please. Lie back down. You might hurt yourself…"

"But I…"

"Mousse-san please."

There was a slight edge to her voice which sounded somewhat like frustration, agitation or even weepiness. Mousse shut his mouth and did as he was told. Confusion still clouded his mind, but he realized that having his savior offended was not really such a good idea.

Kasumi bit her lip as she realized how crudely she had acted…She became overly emotional and it might have troubled Mousse. The poor thing was already sick to begin with.

"Please forgive me. I should have thanked you instead," he told her softly after a few minutes. She was not as forceful as Shampoo nor was she as violent as any female he had ever known yet… to have her upset seemed to trouble him more than anything.

"There is nothing to forgive," Kasumi felt his forehead and sighed when he realized that he was not as warm as he was last night. "Please don't move around much. You're still sick."

Mousse just nodded slightly and closed his eyes soon afterward. He was sure that he looked like a mess at that moment but somehow, his instincts told him that he was safe. He decided that he must take advantage of the situation and just relax.

"Mousse-san?" Kasumi asked tentatively, checking if her patient had fallen asleep again. When she saw his head turn towards her direction, she realized that he was only resting. "Mousse-san, are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

I want to know why you're being too nice to me, he wanted to ask, but instead he gave her a polite, "no, thank you." No one had ever been nice to him since he came to this foreign country. It seemed quite odd to find hospitality in the same place where his rival lived. Why must he experience this treatment…in the Tendo Dojo, of all places?

"Oh my… I must prepare breakfast. Please rest for a while Mousse-san. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She heard her shuffling about in the wooden floor and after a few seconds she was gone. For a moment he wanted to call her back as he suddenly felt like a child being abandoned in an unknown place. Yet he pushed the thoughts away from his head, thinking he had been too much of a baby already. Yes… he was being too helpless, depending on a stranger to take care of him. He needed to get out of there. He needed to go back… to his love…! With a newfound resolve, he blindly stood up and searched for the door. Yes… he had to go back to Shampoo.

Maybe his helplessness wasn't so bad. If Shampoo saw him, she would take pity on him, just like how she did at that time in Togenkyo Island. Yes. Why depend on a stranger when the love of his life was there for him. He could imagine her now, weeping at the sight of him, suddenly full of compassion and guilt when she sees what he had gone through.

He staggered for a while and sighed with happiness when he finally felt concrete in his feet. He finally found his way out. He just had to figure out where the Nekohanten was. He could not find his glasses anywhere as he realized that the robe he was wearing was in fact not his. But it did not matter…he would find Shampoo one way or another…

"Blind duck boy? Is there?"

Oh, seems that luck is finally with him! She had looked for him instead.

"As a matter of fact, yes Shampoo. He's badly injured. I'm surprised you even came to look for him!" Akane said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I was supposed to go to your café later to tell you about it but since you're here I…"

"Who said I look for stupid duck boy? Is irrelevant."

"What do you mean irrelevant! You threw him out. You're the reason why he's injured."

"That Akane…how dare she speak to my love in that way when she…when she…" Mousse thought silently.

"Yes. I threw duck boy out pervert girl. And he yours to keep. Kick him out, I no care. I glad he away for long. No stupid duck boy to go whine and whine, bother Shampoo."

No … it must be the fever, Mousse thought. Shampoo couldn't possibly that cruel. Maybe… maybe his head was playing tricks on him.

"Shampoo! Why you…!" Akane was starting to get riled up as her palms were clenched into fists.

"Why not? Where is Airen? I have ramen for Airen! You move away!" Shampoo was started to get riled up herself as her voice seemed to have a higher pitch than usual.

"Oh yeah? Well you're in my territory right now and I say you can't. Not until you apologize to Mousse."

"Apologize?" Shampoo laughed haughtily, "To duck boy?"

"You're getting on my nerves Shampoo!"

"Oh?" then Shampoo muttered in Chinese something tantamount to "Bring it on!"

No… no… Mousse shook his head. She can't be that cruel. No… Akane…Shampoo, they must not fight. Not here. Not now. Shampoo...why? Why are you so cruel? Have you no love left in your heart…? The questions continually nagged his throbbing head.

No…this can't be happening... "No… No…"

And suddenly everything was black once again.

Author's Notes:

Ok. weird and semi-mushy. I promise to make it funny/happy next time. Thanks to all those people who reviewed, especially to Kuya! Thanks a lot. My goal is to update next month! Haha…but because of all my tests and projects…well… I don't know. But yeah. Don't expect an update any time soon. (Sorry! I can be very slow!) So that's it for now. Thank you again! 'Till next time!


	4. Friends

The young purple haired Amazon stomped her way to the kitchen angrily and Cologne couldn't help but be surprised at how furious her grandchild seemed to be.

"Foes got in your way again grandchild?" The elder asked calmly as she hopped on her walking stick and moved towards the kitchen.

All she got as a reply was a short but angry "hmph" and Cologne was forced to piece the story all together.

"It's the Tendo girl I suppose…?"

"More than stupid pervert girl. Stupid family always get in way of Shampoo. Now even stupid duck boy on their side. It annoying," Shampoo fumed, "Now I stuck washing dishes because stupid Mousse not here. And then what? He even make Shampoo angry! Stupid stupid Mousse!"

"What? What about Mousse? Please calm down and forget your anger for a while and explain to me everything."

"Is like this." Shampoo breathed in deeply as if she were bracing herself for something bad. "I go to Airen to give ramen yes? Then I go there and see stupid pervert girl asking Shampoo for fight because stupid Mousse go hide in their stupid dojo just because he say he sick. Stupid Mousse, is no Shampoo's fault he ended up like that. He just too stupid!"

"Oh, so you mean the boy's been there since yesterday." Cologne nodded as she saw the little puzzle pieces fall into place slowly. "And he was sick?"

"Yes. Pervert say is my fault. And then airen think so too. It's so annoying. Is all stupid Mousse's fault." Shampoo then faced her grandma and made some gestures to emphasize her point, "They say is my fault? Stupid Mousse always ruin everything. Today he even show up before I beat up pervert girl like he want to go home back with Shampoo and then he pass out. Stupid. Stupid!"

Cologne's sense of justice always seems to be challenged by her hotheaded granddaughter. However, she knew that the laws of the Amazons would always apply. It was bad enough to offend an amazon, much more to show your weakness against them. Shampoo may be at fault for being hotheaded and being partially the reason for Mousse's current state but… Mousse's weakness was simply inexcusable…

"All right, I understand. I'll tell you what. I'll go to the Tendos right now and try to clear some things up. Meanwhile, you should go and start cooking… our customers might arrive shortly…" the old woman calmly gave her instructions as she made her way out the door.

"But great-grandma! Mousse is no here! How is Shampoo and you supposed to manage?"

"We'll work it out child. Don't worry."

She knew that was enough to somehow punish her granddaughter for what she did, and the way Shampoo uttered some curse-words against Mousse in their native tongue was enough proof of that.

Who would have known that the next generation of Amazon warriors can be such a handful?

"Kids these days…"

-----------

Mousse again opened his eyes and saw a blurry silhouette of what seemed to be an empty room. He supposed that what he saw were the interiors of the Tendo dojo. He had been awake for a while yet he took a long time trying to find out if his last thoughts were just dreams or if they were real. He knew he had been asleep…yet the wounded feeling in his heart seemed so fresh that he felt as if it only happened a few minutes ago. It could not have been a dream. He was told before he slept that he was in the Tendo dojo… that a girl named Kasumi Tendo took care of him… and that Shampoo came, not to bring him back home but to confirm that she doesn't want him back.

That's right, he thought. His heart might be turmoil, but at least his mind, particularly his memory, was still as clear as day. For once, he wished that it weren't the case.

"Mousse-san?"

He turned his head and tried to search for the owner of the voice he just heard.

"Mousse-san, are you feeling better, even just a little bit?"

He nodded slightly as he finally saw the silhouette of the face he was searching for. He didn't know why but he did not feel as bad as he expected to be. Maybe it was because he already reached the peak of his endurance that added pain seemed to be meaningless.

"That's good to hear," the girl said as she carefully replaced the damp cloth back in his forehead. "I'm glad that your condition is improving."

An awkward silence lasted between them for a few minutes and somehow Mousse felt that he had to speak up. Must he rebut her statement by saying that he would be much more grateful if the girl beside him just claimed that she'd be happy for him if he just lost his life that instant? Or would he just admit to her that he is not feeling any better at all? Must he rant about his feelings, about his all too familiar feeling of despair?

"I… Please accept my apology."

"Eh?" Kasumi did not expect to hear this from him that she thought that she heard him wrongly. Yet Mousse was surprised of the choice of words he uttered himself.

"This morning… You told me to rest in bed… But I… But I tried to leave," if he did not even bother to go back to his beloved…then he may have been spared from the pain he felt that that moment. "I can't remember much but… I suppose I troubled you one way or another. I'm sorry."

Kasumi felt it. She felt the intense pain in his voice. "Oh, you don't have to apologize. Well, you fainted and Ranma had to carry you back inside. It is ok. It did not trouble him much."

"But please, please accept my apology."

"Oh...all right. If that would make you feel better."

"Thank you."

Silence ensued for a while, until Kasumi broke it once more, "Um…Mousse-san. I have to apologize to you for what happened earlier too."

When Mousse didn't reply, she looked down and unconsciously clutched her dress tightly. "I'm sorry for sleeping _on_ you. I… I really did not mean to." She felt her cheeks warming up again.

"Am I really that despicable…?" Mousse asked in a whisper, his voice a bit hoarse. He looked as though he was staring off to space and barely heard what she said.

"No! Of course not. It's just that ... it's embarrassing because we barely know each other and it must be a shock to wake up with someone beside you and…" Kasumi sighed and shook her head. Her apology was going nowhere. "Please accept my apology Mousse-san."

He appeared to stare towards her direction and she saw a semblance of acknowledgement in his eyes. "I was talking to myself. Sorry. Yes, of course. It was nothing. Do not bother yourself with it."

With that, Mousse stared off blankly towards the other side of the room and Kasumi felt the melancholia filling the air. She could not do anything but look outside the dojo herself. She felt some sort of weight in her chest that she could not brush off. It was as if his pain pained her as well. It was strange, considering how she barely even knew him. If only she could…

"Mousse-san?" she felt silly as she thought that maybe she was pestering him already.

"What is it, Tendo Kasumi?" he said monotonously as if he had no interest whatsoever.

"Now that we have said our apologies… and have introduced ourselves to each other. Maybe…maybe we could become friends?" she felt a little embarrassed for her boldness but she supposed it would be the most courteous thing to do.

"Friends?" A friend, that is something he haven't had in the longest time. For a while now, his life had been a constant struggle. It seemed as though everyone who came his way had been an enemy thus far.

"Yes. That is if you want to." Kasumi said, smiling shyly.

He looked at her face and although he couldn't see that well, he noticed that she was somehow shining – like… like an apparition of some sort.

"Mouse-san?"

"Ee," he blurted out as he abruptly stopped contemplating.

"No, no, it's not ee. Mousse-san. It's _douzo. Yorushiku onegaishimasu_!" Kasumi giggled, feeling like a kindergarten teacher. "I didn't get to tell you that when I introduced myself."

"_Douzo_… _yorushiku_ _onegaishimasu_…" Mousse said softly like he was practicing it. It was actually his first time to say it and actually mean it.

"Good. It means, 'pleased to meet you, please be nice to me'," she explained cheerfully.

"Oh… I see," he replied thoughtfully, "but you have already been nice to me."

"It's nothing. Nothing really." She felt her cheeks warm up again. She really had to pull herself together. "Um… say, how do you say that in your language? You are from China right?"

"Yes... It is… _Renshi_ _ni hen gaoxing_…" he felt something in his heart. He had not felt this for a while now. Somehow, he felt like he was that boy again, that little boy who had no troubles at all… No battles to fight, no pain to endure…

"_Ren..renshi_ _ni hen…gaoxing_," she said, struggling to pronounce it as accurately as possible. "Is that correct? _Renshi_ _ni hen gaoxing_."

"Yes. Nicely done. I am glad to meet…or know you."

For a moment, Kasumi thought she saw a hint of a smile in his face but it disappeared shortly as his body started to get racked with slight convulsions. His green eyes got clouded over and his weak coughing started.

"Oh my… Mousse-san. Sorry, you should have slept. I think you're tired." She felt his cheeks slightly and felt how warm he was.

"No… don't mind me. I'm all right." Her hands were cold. They were coarse yet…gentle. It soothed him somehow. It made him forget…even for a little while…all the pain he had inside. He never knew that to be cared for felt that good. He couldn't help but close his eyes and…

"I'd better get you all warmed up," Kasumi said as she tucked him in with more blankets, "I'm sorry. It can really be cold here in the dojo…"

"I…I don't mind. Thank you very much for your hospitality and kindness," he watched her straightening out the sheets around him, "I don't know if I can ever repay you for your goodness…"

"That's easy. Just get better as soon as possible all right." And at that point, he knew that she truly was a saint.

"I…I will do my best. I'll be up and running by tomorrow…you'll see…" his voice quivered and Kasumi could see that he could barely keep his eyelids open.

His quivering abated and Kasumi was sure he fell asleep. Yet just when she was about to leave, his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Tendo Kasumi, thank you." His eyes opened and looked at her direction… "Thank you for being my friend."

She felt her heart warm up and the weight in her chest was lifted away somehow. "You're welcome. Now keep your promise ok?"

He nodded slightly and the tiny smile lasted in his face longer this time.

And she couldn't have been happier.

"Yosh. I'll try my best to cook a great meal for tonight!"

----------

Author's Notes:

Sorry, it's been a while. It's finals week and my HP bar is like… in critical mode or something. Hahaha. I promise to make Mousse un-injured on the next chapter! Hahahaa. He's been in that bed for a while now (rawr!). Next chappie, the real deal will begin! Nyahaha.

BTW. The I got "renshi ni hen gaoxing" from my Chinese text book. It's the hanyu pinyin version and I think…er…that's um…mandarin (Yeah, it's a miracle I even passed basic Chinese). And yeah, that conversation was a byproduct of 6 units of foreign languages (go me!) hahaha.

Ok. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again! I hope to see you next time. Bye bye


	5. Payback ain't easy

"Wake up duck-boy… it's time to go to the market place…" a powerful voice nagged him to wakefulness. For a while he thought it was Shampoo but… the perfect grammar and the lower pitch of the voice made him think otherwise.

"I said wake up stupid, it's time to work!" then he felt the woman kicking him from behind. He opened his eyes wearily and realized he was still in the Tendo Dojo. As he turned his head, he saw the figure of a young woman with her arms placed firmly in her waist, looking down on him like a mother admonishing her child.

"You look awake to me, are you getting up or not?" He blinked once… twice and tried to figure out who was ordering him around so early in the morning.

"Hey, Nabiki! Is he up yet? I'm hungry!" Ranma shouted from outside the dojo. "If he ain't up in three minutes, I'll beat him up to a pulp!"

"Yeah yeah…" Nabiki muttered as she bent down to pull the covers away from Mousse. "I'm afraid your guest treatment is over and done with Mousse. Now you're our _slave_."

Despite his faulty eyesight, he could almost see Nabiki sneering… and it frightened him. She made Shampoo look angelic.

"Ranma… I believe we should teach him a lesson right now!" another voice said from outside the dojo. He guessed that it belonged to none other than his arch nemesis' father, Genma.

"Are you getting up or not? You have to go to the market to buy us some food. We're starving you know…"

He reluctantly rose and was surprised when he felt someone pull him through his ears outside the dojo. It was frigid outside and he barely even managed to put his feet on the cold, rough ground.

"Hey Mousse, here's the list. You'd better be quick. And if you try to escape…we'll just hunt you down and bring you back!" It was Akane's turn to speak… he never knew she could sound so wicked… "Now go before I lose my patience with you!"

Still a little distraught… he managed to walk a few steps outside the dojo. The sudden turn of events somehow confused him and he felt that he had no other choice but to go with the flow.

"Mousse-san?" He heard quick footsteps trailing from behind him. And as he turned he saw something so bright that his had to put a hand over his eyes. It was some sort of a vision and to say that it surprised him was an understatement.

"Mousse-san, you forgot your glasses… and your footwear…" her coarse hands went around his head and placed his spectacles gently in front of his eyes and before he even got a perfect glimpse of her face, she was out of his line of sight as she suddenly bent down to help him put his shoes on.

"Te…Tendo Kasumi?"

"Here's an umbrella, and put on this cloak while you're at it. I wouldn't want you to make your cold worse than it already is." She smiled warmly at him and placed the cloak around his shoulders.

"Is that really you, Kasumi?"

She then giggled, her eyes forming small slits. "Yup, I'm Kasumi, your fairy godmother!"

"Eh?"

Mousse opened his eyes quickly … and realized after a while that he just woke up from a dream… a totally bizarre dream. Yet somehow, it felt more than that. It felt more like a premonition.

He supposed he'd accept it… as long as it comes with the "fairy godmother" part.

"Fairy godmother eh…?" he mumbled under his breath. "I'm supposed to be Cinderella now?"

He shrugged and just sat up. He felt his forehead and realized that his fever was gone and he was feeling much better. His body still ached but his level of dizziness was back to the usual feeling he had every morning, without his glasses on.

It smelled as though it was a few hours after dawn as the scent of damp leaves surrounded him. He supposed it was all right to go back to sleep yet… somehow he felt his energy was too high at that moment to be contained. He decided to get up and fold the blankets and the Tatami mat he slept on as neatly as he could.

He enjoyed the silence as he thought of what he should do next. Maybe he should go to the Nekohanten…or wait… maybe he should wait a while and say goodbye to Kasumi, considering how nice she had been to him and all. Yes. That's right. Then he can go back… that is if Shampoo had already forgiven him and would want him back. If she hasn't then… well… there's no other place he can go to. He has no other friends or relatives here in Japan… but then… no…he just made a friend yesterday… that's right Kasumi Tendo is his friend now but… It's kind of awkward to stay and… Not that he didn't want to… It's just that …well…

A loud yawn stopped his train of thought as he almost jumped in his seat in surprise.

"Uwaa… Hey! Mousse! You're awake!" Ranma was just as surprised as Mousse was. "How are ya feeling?"

"Saotome… I … I am feeling better I suppose," he replied curtly, as he faced his rival… or at least he hoped he was facing him.

"Oh. That's great news. Everyone's been worried about you! I mean…I would be sleeping right now if Akane didn't force me to check on you since she got to convince Kasumi to stay in bed and rest for tonight and…" Ranma continued his long story yet Mousse's comprehension suddenly stopped at the mention of his new friend. That's right. Kasumi had been watching over him in the duration of his sickness. She battled the cold weather with him and even tried to keep him warm… truly she had shown remarkable compassion for him and… she… no one had ever been that nice to him before…

"Hey, are you even listening?" a rather impatient Ranma said from across the room and Mousse's train of thought was interrupted once more.

"Yes Saotome… thank you for the information." He got up and walked towards the door.

"Yep, you seem better. Color's back in your face. You were so pale the other night." Ranma said with an approving nod as he looked at the Chinese man.

"Oh really? I guess… I guess I feel better enough to challenge you."

"Already?" Ranma asked, somehow bewildered by Mousse's statement. Mousse was surprised about the words he spoke himself. It was somehow an impulsive statement he was programmed to say whenever he met his rival.

"Or…maybe not." The pigtailed boy was relieved to see Mousse's impulsiveness had mellowed down. "I promised Tendo Kasumi that I'd be better… I wouldn't want to get another beating to add to my injuries…"

He found Mousse's statement strange. His sudden humility amazed him and… his regard for Kasumi was…new? He guessed it was only logical, considering how grateful he must be for the care she showed him.

"Yeah, that's right. Let's have a rematch some other day," Ranma replied cheerfully.

Mousse nodded and as if losing interest in the subject matter, walked outside the door. "I'll return to the Nekohanten for a while…but I'll be back to express to everyone my gratitude" and goodbyes, he added to himself. All good things had to end, he supposed. The past few days were hellish for him yet somehow it felt as though it wasn't so bad.

"Wait. No. I don't think that's a good idea!" Ranma interjected as he pulled Mousse's unbroken arm and dragged him back inside the dojo.

"Saotome! What is the meaning of this?"

"Well… hey, calm down. I didn't mean anything bad by that…" Ranma said sheepishly as he tapped his index fingers together repeatedly. "I'm not supposed to be the bearer of bad news but…what the heck…"

Bad news? "Tell me Saotome! Is it about Shampoo? My love? Does she… is she… well… Tell me Saotome damn it." He somehow expected this to happen but he could not stop the painfully sickening feeling he felt at the pit of his stomach.

"Calm down!" Ranma exclaimed as he pulled Mousse grip away from his shirt. "Cologne was here the other day…and she kinda dropped off your clothes and some of your stuff… I placed them right there!" Ranma pointed at one corner of the dojo and sure enough, Mousse saw what seemed to be like a small duffel bag.

"So… they're… they're throwing me out huh…?" he felt his knees give out and he slumped to the floor dejectedly. While he was dilly dallying about… the love of his life finally… finally…

"Well… Not really. Hey, it's only temporary!" Ranma quickly interjected felling somehow guilty all of a sudden. "Cologne made some arrangements with Uncle Soun and everyone else… It looks like you have to stay with us for a while… for about three months or so… until Cologne and Shampoo return to from their journey."

This was not the first time they did this to him… Last time, they left him hanging as they left him alone in the Nekohanten for several months while Cologne trained her great granddaughter. He honestly thought that Shampoo would tell him that she was ready to reciprocate his love for her back then… yet … to cut the story short, it was nothing more than a ploy to make him the café-sitter while the Amazons were away.

"Have they left?" Ranma expected a loud outburst from Mousse and his monotonous reply frightened him a bit.

"Yeah… they left last night I think." He replied almost solemnly, "but hey! Cologne left a letter for you. Wait right there, I'll get it."

Mousse felt like crying yet at the same time, he felt too tired for it. He walked towards his duffel bag and searched for his spectacles. It's no use to think about it now. He guessed that he should be thankful that they haven't totally rejected or forgotten about him.

He heard heavy footsteps from behind him followed by sounds of Ranma trying to catch his breath.

"Here!" Mousse turned to him slightly and got the letter. He unfolded it and read silently. It was written in their native language, probably so only he can understand it.

_Mu_ _Tzu,_

_Shampoo and I will be gone for a while. Do not bother looking for us. Do not worry, we'll just train in China_ _for a few months and we'll go right back there in Nerima. Shampoo's very upset with you. As for her reason for reacting as such, I'm only assuming that you've had one of those full-blown misunderstandings you oh so often have. I know that she may be overreacting, and she might have caused you some trouble, yet as far as I know, your biggest transgression against her was to show her your weakness. I only assumed that it was best for Shampoo, and for you to be away from each other for a while. Why don't you spend the time you have while we are gone to find ways to improve yourself? When we return, maybe you can prove that you are a somehow worthy of my granddaughter's affection? (Although I must admit that I highly doubt your success in doing so. But still, it would be good if you tried.) For the meanwhile, I just want you to do your duties and be a good housekeeper for the duration of our absence._

_I asked the Tendos if you could stay in their residence while we are away. Do not even think that this is a vacation for you. I went through so much trouble for them to agree, and it was an act that demanded much of my humility. The reason that I asked them to "adopt" you for a while was for you to repay your debts to their family. It seems to me that they have somehow saved your life – and for this, you somehow owe them your life. You must do as they say and remember that my honor too is at stake. Do not be brash with your actions as it will bring great dishonor to my name. Maybe, it would also be a good time for you to learn more from son-in-law so that you can somehow elevate yourself from your pathetic state and be more worthy to be called an Amazon male. _

_Elder Ku Lohn._

Her piercing words reached his heart. But what scared him was that his dream was truly a premonition of the days to come. He never thought he can be in a situation like this… Imagine? He can now be enslaved by no less than his arch nemesis. He thought that to be repeatedly beaten by him already battered his ego to a pulp yet now that he virtually can become his slave made his life seem more like a living hell.

"Hey… Mousse… Are you ok?" He nudged him slightly on his shoulder when he realized that the bespectacled boy had been frozen in his position for quite a while.

"I guess I am your slave now huh?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma scratched his head.

"Don't play dumb Saotome, I know that you know my reason for staying here…"

It never really occurred to him before Mousse said it himself… but well…

"Hey, I'm not that wicked ya know…" Ranma patted Mousse awkwardly on his back as he laughed forcefully. "You'll be fine."

Mousse shrugged and supposed he was too tired to even fight against Ranma. The old hag was right. He was somehow indebted to this family. The least he could do was _help around and make himself useful_. Maybe… maybe slavery isn't really the right term…or at least he hoped so.

"Cologne said that well… you should show gratitude and pay your respects to those who have cared for you while you were sick…. And… well, pal, it was Kasumi who you're really supposed to help out ya know?"

"Tendo Kasumi?" He was somehow absorbed in feeling sorry for his pitiful ego that he suddenly forgot about that.But … well… _repay your debts… you owe them your life…_

Mousse was silent for a while and somehow Ranma felt that it was his time to leave the scene. "Uh…so see ya around Mousse. I'll go get dressed up… I have to go to school…"

"Wait." Mousse's voice stopped him and he turned around to face him.

"Tendo Kasumi was … greatly inconvenienced by my stay for the past few days… wasn't she?"

"Well… Kinda…" Ranma paused as if to think… "But don't feel too guilty about it. She doesn't seem mad or anything. She is nice to everyone I suppose. Now that Dr. Tofu's away, maybe she felt that she had to take care of you."

"But still… I do owe her my life don't I?"

"Well yeah… she saved you from getting butchered….!" Ranma quickly put a hand over his mouth, regretting that he blurted out something Mousse wasn't really supposed to know. "Er…that is… what I mean is that… well…"

Butchered? Mousse felt the blood drain away from his head. The memories came back… the sound of metal hitting wood… the dead poultry… the smell of blood.

"I… I guess there is a huge amount of paying back that I must do," he said a few moments before he swooned - and Ranma could have sworn that he almost saw stars circling his head.

---

Wheee! Thanks to all who read and reviewed my fic. And and and guess what, I have an excuse for my late update! The phonelines in our whole village take note…our WHOLE VILLAGE broke down! Even the Mall in front of our village didn't have operational phonelines. It was a major bummer! I didn't have internet for WEEKS. It's soooo annoying. We were practically isolated or something…

Anyway… enough about that. I'm sorry for the slowness and well… the lack of action and all that. And yes, sorry, I can't resist giving Mousse a semi-injury so…umm…. Yeah. Hope to see you guys next update! Thanks again.


	6. Just a little bit closer

Chapter 6

---------------

"Good Morning Tendo Kasumi…" Mousse greeted as he entered the kitchen, "I'm sorry for not showing up for breakfast."

His voice startled her and the soapy dish almost fell out of her hands. "Oh! Mousse-san! I didn't hear you coming!" She turned around and surely enough, he was there, just a few footsteps away from her. She replaced the dish on the sink and wiped away the suds in her arms with a nearby towel.

"Are you hungry? There are still…well… some fruits left. Or maybe I can fix up some soup for you…" The family's appetite was as huge as usual and it was a miracle that there were actually left over food.

"No, please don't bother. I'm all right." Mousse said while grabbing an apron he found near the door. "Please, let me help you instead."

Kasumi was just looking at the food she can scavenge from the refrigerator when she heard the water running in the sink once more. Sure enough, the Chinese man had continued washing the dishes.

"Mousse-san! You mustn't. Your left arm is still bandaged," she gasped, a little panicked.

"Nonsense, I'll be all right; believe me. I've washed dishes in worse conditions before. It will do me no harm at all." He realized that he actually missed washing dishes, "Please take a rest. I guess that you still have not fully recovered your strength."

Kasumi felt strange when she heard the words coming out of Mousse's mouth. He was the one who was injured in the first place, and not her, and yet he told her to rest. She found it quite strange indeed. Yet, knowing how stubborn men can be, she just decided to let him be. She got the drying towel and walked to his side. "I really appreciate you helping me."

"It's too early to thank me now, Tendo Kasumi, I'll be around for quite a while, I'm sure you would get tired of me," Mousse kidded a little as he handed her the newly rinsed dish.

"Oh, of course not. I would appreciate every moment you would be spending with me…I mean, with us." Kasumi coughed, a little embarrassed.

"Well, it's the least I can do after you've taken care of me and all," Mousse looked to his side and saw Kasumi's bent head, right across his shoulder.

"I guess we should get over all that," she grinned, thinking about how many "thank you"s Mousse has already given her, "But please, call me Kasumi, I guess saying my whole name all the time can be quite taxing."

It was Mousse's turn to bend his head, feeling a little embarrassed himself. "Forgive me; I'm used to such a practice. Very well, Kasumi, I shall remember that."

Kasumi smiled up brightly at him and Mousse felt his throat constrict when he glanced at her. She had such a beautiful smile, he thought. He decided that maybe he should wear his glasses more often… especially when he is within the premises of the Tendo residence. "Um… Ehem. Uh… What chore shall we do next?"

"Oh… right." She was so busy thinking about how seemingly "proper" Mousse seemed, with the way he spoke and the way he stood, that she almost didn't realize that all the dishes were already in the rack. No man had ever offered to help her with her chores before, and it amused her quite a lot. "Well, I should start with the laundry. But I can't possibly make you…"

"Just tell me what you want done Kasumi, I'll see to it right away," he did not mean to boast, but he was feeling so useful…and appreciated… that he could not help himself.

"Oh… all right. Let's start with father's room." Kasumi felt somehow uneasy with the new arrangements. But she guessed that since it was the first day of Mousse's stay, he felt guilty about it – that was why he was very generous and helpful. She might as well take advantage of …oh gods. She could not possibly take advantage of him, especially now that he had barely just recovered from his sickness.

"I would much prefer if you'd just sit and…"

"Please do not treat me like an invalid Kasumi. It would hurt my pride more than it would hurt my limbs if I let you do all the housework." He said it with such finality that whatever doubts Kasumi had in her head were greatly lessened.

After removing the sheets from Soun's bed, she quickly got the broom and the dustpan and began sweeping. Mousse found the action quite odd, considering that slippers were not allowed inside Japanese houses anyway. Yet, she supposed that Kasumi Tendo was a meticulous woman and he decided to help her. He got a rug and wiped all the surfaces he could see and wasn't too surprised when he realized that it barely had any dust on it. "You do this everyday?"

"Oh, pardon me, what did you say?"

"Cleaning the house, you do this everyday?"

"Oh, yes, I do it every time I could. My mother always told me that cleanliness is close to holiness… or something like that. Besides, father, Nabiki, Akane, Ranma and Uncle Saotome…they all have worked hard during the day. The least I can do for them is to make them go home to a clean and comfortable house."

"Ah… I see," Mousse nodded. "But…may I ask why are you left alone in the house? Are you training perhaps, or maybe you are preoccupied with something?"

"Oh no," Kasumi said, her voice soft and timid, "I decided to stay at home. I … I don't have any important preoccupations… just, cooking, cleaning, sewing… you know, small things. I'm not that good with numbers like Nabiki…nor am I as strong or appealing as Akane. Father refuses to let me work…and he's doing quite a good job already with Uncle Saotome. I … My place is just to stay home and do some chores."

The tone of her voice made Mousse feel bad about himself. He knew that he touched on a topic that was not quite proper for him to bring up. He needed to do something… "But Kasumi, I think it's very noble of you to have done such a thing."

"What? Oh… no, it's not much." Sometimes, she felt as though she was so normal, so painfully normal in such a topsy-turvy town that she felt deviant. She would not admit it to anyone but she felt as though she were not as important as everyone else.

"But it is!" Mousse exclaimed, looking like his usual energetic self. "You… you do these things everyday out of … out of… filial piety… of love for your family. I slave around…pretty much every day. They don't call me part time boy for nothing. But lately I have been neglectful of my duties. I resented it. I often forget that I'm doing it in the name of love."

Kasumi almost saw big ocean waves around Mousse as he said his solemn speech and she dared not to laugh, afraid to hurt his feelings. "Oh my. You make it sound so… great."

"I do?"

He looked so comical that Kasumi couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "Well, thank you so much. You made me feel better."

He realized that maybe his over-enthusiasm made him look like a fool so he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I get carried away often."

Kasumi just grinned at him and he realized that… he liked it.

They were quiet as they moved from room to room. Mousse had to resist a strong urge to put a smoke bomb or some device in Ranma's room. It was a chance he had been waiting for bit then he decided that it was not worth it. He didn't want Cologne to get offended… nor did he want Kasumi to be upset.

The clothes and sheets accumulated into a small pile and Kasumi went to where the cabinets were to get her laundry equipment ready. Mousse pulled his loose robe's sleeves back and put on some rubber gloves. He awkwardly tied his hair back with a small bandana over his head. Before Kasumi even reached the patio, Mousse was seated and looked like he was all set and ready to go.

"Mousse-san!" Kasumi exclaimed, her eyes forming small slits as she stopped herself from laughing.

"Now don't tell me to stop and remind me that my arm's still healing and all that. I've washed clothes in sorrier conditions, I can do this…" he said, crossing his arms to show his full determination.

"No, it's not that!" she said, finally giving in to giggle, "I'm sorry, I've never seen a man do the laundry before." In all honesty, Kasumi thought Mousse looked like a character from an old sitcom, with his loose robes and his current pose.

"Oh," Mousse giggled himself, not really because he found his position funny but because her joy seemed to be contagious. "hey, you're forgetting that I'm an Amazon male."

"Oh that's right." Kasumi said, finally calming down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"Nah, it was all right. You should laugh more often." Mousse said with a smile, "It suits you."

Kasumi blushed a little and just forced herself to concentrate on the task ahead. They were done after an hour and before she knew it, they were already hanging the clothes to dry. She was surprised to see how early they finished when she looked at the clock.

"Oh my," She gasped, "we finished way too early than usual."

"That's good. At least you'd have more time to rest." Mousse said with a nod as he dried his hands with a towel.

"Yes… but I still have to cook lunch, and patch up Ranma's shirt and …" the list seemed to go on and on – and Mousse started to wonder if Kasumi got any rest at all. It suddenly hit him how bothersome he had been after he realized her already jam-packed schedule. It was funny. He always thought that people like Kasumi had all the time in the world.

"And oh my! I have to change your bandages!" Kasumi suddenly noticed that the bandages in Mousse's left arm was discolored already, probably because of all the chores they had done. "Mousse-san? Could you please sit down here with me for a second?"

He tilted his head slightly and did as she had asked. He noticed the new bandages around and he quickly realized what she had wanted to do. "Please do not bother, I can do it myself."

"Please, I insist. Please give me your arm." She asked firmly and was glad that he complied.

He was feeling somehow timid about his situation. He had set his mind straight about not imposing or giving Kasumi more trouble but he can't help but give in to her kindness. He decided he liked it. It felt "right." But he certainly knew it was wrong. The rigid Amazon society he grew up in will condemn him for his actions. It was as if he was taking advantage of the kindness this woman showed him. His rightful position was to serve, to adore, to… please the superior species. However, his life in Japan made him see the other side of the picture – he saw a world where men were cared for and given some sort of importance. In his village, the only way to achieve this is to become a worthy husband… yet right now… this woman who was barely a friend was making it look like she… cared.

"Your other injuries…" Kasumi said as she pinned the bandage in his left arm in place, "do they hurt?" When she didn't hear a reply, she looked up to see that his eyes were distant as though he was deep in thought. "Mousse-san?"

He was suddenly back to his senses and was surprised to see Kasumi's face closer to his than he had expected. "Oh… I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Your other injuries… I … I think… I…" She mentally slapped herself for sounding so weak, "I must look at them." She said, strongly this time.

"Oh…but… I…" a quick blush formed in his cheeks and he realized that Kasumi's cheeks were tinted pink as well. He reluctantly unbuttoned his collar and carefully removed the top part of his robe. He looked down, feeling unusually shy as he felt her hands examining his shoulder.

"Oh my…" Kasumi's timidity quickly vanished when she saw how bruised up Mousse was. In the past few days, she was so intent in bringing down his fever when she forgot all about his other injuries. She saw the long marks that stretched about his back added to the old scars he had all over his torso. She saw Ranma fresh from a fight on occasion, but still, she thought that he didn't look as scarred as Mousse was.

"Mousse-san, you took quite a beating, haven't you." He didn't want to be reminded about that. His sudden concept of being cared for was shattered by the memory of how much the love of his life hated him.

She saw his face darken and she quickly mumbled out an apology. She should not have mentioned it, considering how hurt and depressed he appeared to be. She knew that it was none of her business but she could not contain her emotions fully, "Mousse-san… your wounds…" those that are just mere scars … "do they still pain you now?"

Mousse thought for a while about his reply. Pain was the most constant companion he has ever had, and he knew, the pain of his body was almost enjoyable if compared to the feeling he felt when he received those blows… when his ego was battered… "I accepted them willingly, I suppose, so they don't hurt as much."

"Oh," just a while ago she finally saw him smiling and not as melancholic as before. She decided that he was indeed quite a lonely character. She regretted bringing up the subject yet what surprised her was what he did next. She didn't know what to do when he suddenly placed his hand on top of hers.

"It's just like you Kasumi. Your hands… you have coarse hands."

She quickly withdrew her hands timidly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I…"

"No, it's not that. Let me finish." He turned and got her hands once more and just held them. "Rough hands…it's not a common female trait but I know… I know you've also accepted it willingly."

She knew it could be quite shameful for a woman to have calloused hands, yet now that she thought about it; she never really cared for her hands' condition.

"I meant what I've said earlier Kasumi. These scars I have are nothing compared to your hands. I got most of my scars from my stupidity but you… you had them because of your dutifulness and your love for your family."

Kasumi felt her cheeks flushing, and she felt that her ears were warm as well. It was only now that someone acknowledged her for her actions. It felt… wonderful. "I… I don't know what to say…"she never really thought about it the way Mousse did.

"Just be proud. Be proud of yourself." Mousse said, smiling, feeling proud himself. He felt that he had done something good. And he felt that… he … he was still holding her hands…

"Aaah! I'm sorry! I …I …I didn't mean to … I was carried away by my uhm… emotions and I… I do that often and I…"he babbled his excuses as he suddenly let go of Kasumi's hands.

Kasumi felt that she would babble things herself so she decided to not talk for a while.

"Um… ah… So, what chore shall we do next?" Mousse asked tentatively after several minutes.

"Oh… ah… Lunch!" Kasumi exclaimed, regaining her composure.

"Lunch. Right. Very well then."

--------

Author's notes:

Sorry, I got stuck in this chapter. I think the last few paragraphs were a bit off (like it seems more appropriate if they appeared much much later in the next chapters) AND YES. I THINK I HAVE FINALLY REALIZED THAT I CAN'T WRITE A CHAPTER WITHOUT MOUSSE GETTING/APPEARING TO BE INJURED. Hahahaha. Sorry. It's a sadistic…er…disease of some sort. I am going to try really really really hard to not make Mousse injured at all next chapter. Hahaha

Again, thank you to all who reviewed, especially to havenoname who has reviewed every chapter. Thank you so much, I hope you've been successful in your search for mousseXukyou/nodoka fics. And I also want to thank those who have added me/my story in their favorite list. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much.


	7. Wanting to thank you

Chapter 7

He didn't expect his stay in the Tendo-dojo to be enjoyable. His muscles still ached from the recent flu and injuries he got but he could swear to his ancestors that he did not feel bad at all. Several days have passed since he and Kasumi did chore, after chore…after chore. She trusted him more now as she lets him work more and worries about him less. And he, as another day passes by, learns more about the quiet character that saved his life.

"Mousse, is this the screw driver you are looking for?"

"Ah…yes! Thank you."

She was so grateful for Mousse's help. She didn't expect him to stick around for so long, but then she remembered that Cologne said that it would take them at least three months to return. A part her of her wished that they would return sooner to end Mousse's misery …yet, deep inside, she wanted them to take longer so he doesn't have to leave them just yet. He had been very helpful in repairing some parts of the house that needed repairing … that her father and the other men of the household didn't get to do due to their busy schedule. Just yesterday, Mousse volunteered to check on the roofs, to see if it needed some patching up, considering Ryoga and Ranma had a small chase just two days ago. He found a broken spot, and they agreed to work on it tomorrow. He had to repair the doors first.

"Oh Kasumi, I never knew how much trouble we caused whenever we caused ruckuses here," he said as he adjusted his glasses, "I mean, your doors are so different from those in the Nekohanten and it can give you a tough time repairing it."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Kasumi grinned, "Ranma helps me a lot whenever it needs some patching up. And of course, if it is hard to repair, father does the work during his days off."

"I see… But still." He sighed, yet his apology was soon forgotten when he heard the door click into place. "All right! I thought I'll never get to put the hinges back into place."

"Well, looks like you did Mousse! Good job!" she praised him and gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks." He replied timidly, feeling unusually proud of himself. Kasumi reminded him of a teacher he had when he was much younger. She tended to praise him about the littlest accomplishments that he had.

"I guess we both deserve a little break." Kasumi said as she wiped off the sweat on her forehead. She was glad that the chore was over. She couldn't believe she stayed up all night just worrying about it.

Mousse made a small thud as he sat right across Kasumi. He brought out a huge folding fan from his sleeves and started to fan himself with it. "It's weird… It rained a lot last week and yet here we are …stuck with a hot sunny day."

"The weather is really like that here I suppose," Kasumi sighed, "But I guess it is to remind us that rainy days won't always come our way right?"

"Ee." Mousse agreed with a quick nod. It was funny how her last statement reminded him of his current situation.

She never mentioned Shampoo to him, nor did he bother to talk about her. Kasumi thought that it would be polite to not inquire about his personal affairs, especially when she knew that it could bring back some bad memories. She supposed that the time he spent with her must be utilized to make him see the other side of life.

"So… do you like rainy days or sunny days?" he asked her suddenly when he felt that the silence started to become a bit awkward.

"I… I don't know. I suppose it depends," she answered with a slightly sad smile on her face.

"Depends on what?" Mousse asked, as he crawled and slumped back to a sitting position beside her.

"I suppose it depends on what you're doing or who you're spending the day with," she saw him looking at her intently as though waiting for her to elaborate. "Well… that's what I think. It won't matter if it's a rainy day or a sunny day as long as you're with people you love to be with…or doing things you like to do."

"Oh… I guess you're right." Mousse grinned as he started to wave his fan hard enough to produce enough wind for both him and Kasumi. "So if I made this day less warm for you, you'd enjoy my company more, wouldn't you?"

"Yes of course. Thank you for the air," Kasumi was touched by the gesture and grinned herself, "I just hope it won't tire your arm. It's still healing."

"Don't worry about it. I can fly north with these things," he said proudly as he patted his left arm with his right hand.

They talked about random things like their favorite food or some silly anecdotes from their childhood but when the topic went to herbs, Mousse unconsciously took over the conversation. Kasumi didn't mind at all. She had missed spending afternoons chatting away with a friend. Besides, it was a topic she was interested in and the sound of Mousse's voice was somehow… comforting. He was usually very enthusiastic, especially about things he was so passionate about. It entertained her and sometimes even amazed her. She could listen to him talk about random things all day… however… the steady air of Mousse's paper fan and his rhythmic voice all seemed to …

"…unlike lemon grass that would be good for roasting. Actually, it also has unique medicinal properties. Isn't that gre… Kasumi?" he was surprised when he suddenly felt her head leaning against his shoulder. His back stiffened with panic but he quickly sighed in relief when he realized that she only fell asleep. Suddenly guilty, he started to ask himself if he was really that dense that he actually did not realize that the person he was talking to was practically falling asleep in front of him. He shook his head and quickly made a mental note not to blabber too much again. It would save him from embarrassment and save other people from boredom as well…

"Kasumi…?" he whispered tentatively, torn between waking her up and letting her sleep. After a while he decided to go with the latter as he remembered how stressed she had been lately. Kasumi needed all the rest she can get.

He slowly put one arm around her back as he carefully placed his other arm under her knees and stood up with her in his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that she hadn't stirred at all and was still breathing steadily, her sleep completely unperturbed. He carried her to her room and laid her on her small bed. He suddenly felt cold when he had completely laid her down as he realized how warm she had been in his arms. It almost felt…good to him. He watched her sleep for a while, at first with the intention to make sure that she's asleep and would stay that way for an hour or so but later on he realized that he continued to look on for…for no reason at all. Her calm expression and her steady breathing made his chest throb with aching or with tenderness, he was not sure. But after a while he knew that looking at her more would be sinful that he forced himself to turn away and march out the door.

He could not understand it. He had never felt like this before. It was almost as if …as if… the feeling was surreal. But no. It was nothing compared to what he felt when he was with Shampoo. He felt his chest and realized that his heart was not beating faster, he didn't feel like flying, he didn't feel like laughing but he couldn't explain the feeling he had at that moment when he was looking at Kasumi, watching her sleep.

He realized that thinking about it wouldn't resolve things so he just decided to focus on other things. However… later on he found out that it was impossible to do just that as everything he saw made him think back about her. When he fixed the shoes in the entryway, he saw her broken slippers and quickly tried to repair it as his fear of her tripping could not seem to leave his mind. After dealing with that, he decided to fold the laundry and he couldn't help shaking his head when he saw how old and worn her clothes were. He sighed sadly as he realized how saintly she was for the nth time. She always kept things in order but in the end, she leaves no time for her self. Her selflessness impressed him quite a lot. Maybe that's what he felt for her. Maybe he was feeling compassion. But he knew it was more than that… he was… he felt that… they … that she … was no different from him. He was always focused on making Shampoo happy, on making Shampoo realize that he was who she should love and not Ranma… Maybe she felt that loneliness he had. Maybe she knew how it felt to be alone… to be unloved… to be forgotten.

"Just what are you doing?" he heard a voice from behind him, and he slightly panicked.

"T…Tendo …Nabiki! What are you doing here?"

"Heh. I live here," she quickly raised an eyebrow at Mousse. His jumpiness gave him away. She knew he was up to something, "What are you doing?"

Mousse quickly hid what he was doing behind him. The least thing he wanted was to get caught fiddling with Kasumi's things. "N…Nothing!"

"What do you mean nothing?" she circled him like a vulture and the cloth in Mousse's hands quickly caught her eye. "That's Kasumi's blouse! What are you doing with it?"

"I…I'm just repairing it!"

"Right. Repairing it." Nabiki smirked at him as she realized how vulnerable her prey was, "But when I saw you, you were practically clutching it to your chest."

"I was what?" considering his train of thought before he was rudely interrupted…he realized that maybe he maybe doing just that… but as he saw Nabiki's usual poker face, he realized that she was probably toying with him. "I was not!"

"Yes you were!" Nabiki said forcefully as she bent down to be at face-level with him. "I wonder what onee-chan would say when she finds out that you have been playing with her clothes…"

"I was not playing!" Mousse sputtered, a bit irritated, "And and and you won't tell her, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh but I will!" she said in a sing-song voice, slightly enjoying Mousse's discomfort.

Mousse finally resigned to his fate. This was Nabiki Tendo playing with him here. He probably is going to get blackmailed in …3…2…1…

"Ok, I won't tell her…in one condition."

"What?"

"…Hmm… well… the star festival is coming and I was thinking that maybe I would need a new yukata…"

"How trivial…" Mousse muttered to himself.

"I heard that. Then I'll be more specific. I want the expensive type with matching accessories."

"Oh… all right all right. A yukata it is then," he grumbled, almost messing up his own hair in frustration

"Good! I hope to see it by Friday… or else!" Nabiki left it at that and walked out of the room. Mousse breathed in relief and realized only then that he held his breath. He just made himself think that he was lucky that Nabiki only asked for a simple piece of apparel. It could have been worse. But what he didn't know was…

"Oh Nabiki, you're back from school already?" Kasumi asked, a bit surprised to see her sister along the corridor and obviously on her way to her own room.

"Hey, what's up onee-chan. Are you ok?"

"Oh yes. I think I may have fallen asleep. Oh my. Maybe Mousse was kind enough to carry me to my room… how embarrassing," Kasumi didn't see Nabiki's quirked brow as she bent her head and looked at the floor, "Have you seen him?"

"Oh, yeah, he's there in the den." Kasumi was usually pale, but lately, Nabiki had noticed that her big sister's been more like a cherry blossom and it was quite… intriguing… an idea popped in her head and she herself was not sure if it would be more rude or helpful if she gave her a little push, "Yeah… poor fellow was pricking his fingers trying to sew up your blouse and… oops! I should not have said that!" she quickly covered her mouth, feigning innocence.

"Oh my! Nabiki, are you sure?" she replied, looking a bit panicked. "I promise not to tell!"

"Well… he told me not to tell you but…it seems like he's really putting his heart into it you know? He looks really determined. It would be best if you just let him do as he pleases." She said with a firm nod, hoping her poker face was enough to convince her sister.

"Oh…if you say so…then I guess…" Kasumi looked a bit flushed and Nabiki felt a pang of guilt…but then, she did tell her the truth, didn't she? She did nothing wrong… just maybe… do a little matchmaki…er…pushing.

Dinner was an awkward time between Mousse and Kasumi as both of them were embarrassed to say anything to each other. He helped her set the table as he usually does and even washed the dishes afterwards but they never really had a conversation. He was too ashamed of what happened this afternoon when he thought he droned on, causing her to sleep while she was too shy about Mousse's kind deeds to her that she did not know how to react.

"Um… hey, Kasumi, I'll be checking on Nekohanten tomorrow so I won't be able to help you for breakfast or lunch…" Mousse said softly when they were finally alone in the kitchen, packing up the leftovers.

"Oh, that's ok Mousse, I can manage…" she replied with a smile although her voice couldn't hide a sad note.

"But don't worry! I'll be back just in time to patch up the roofs," he waved his hands as though to emphasize his point. He knew something was the matter and he couldn't keep the guilt, the doubts and everything else in between away from his head.

"Oh sure, that would be all right," she grinned at him, tilting her head a little.

"So…um… good night!" he said, as he rubbed the back of his head boyishly, "see you tomorrow. Have a good sleep."

Kasumi looked on as Mousse walked out the door but the moment he was several steps away already she could not stop herself from running after him.

"Mousse!" she called and he quickly turned around to face her.

"What is it?" he asked smiling kindly at her as he waited for her to catch her breath.

"Um… nothing. I just didn't get to tell you…good night to you too. I hope you also sleep comfortably and have pleasant dreams tonight." She wanted to say more but remembered what Nabiki told her. It would be best to thank him later, rather than to embarrass him or something like that.

"Oh. Thank you. I will, I assure you. So… Ja ne. Again good night." He turned around and saw Kasumi enter the backdoor in the kitchen just before he closed the door of the dojo. It was then that he realized that he couldn't seem to wipe away the smile from his face. As he unrolled his bed he couldn't help but wonder how he'd ever make it up to her for everything she had done for him…her kindness…sincerity… her friendship…

Kasumi touched her slippers before going under the sheets in her bed. Mousse did a good job in repairing them. It seemed like it didn't even need repairing at all. She almost felt tears in her eyes when she realized how nice he had been to her. The past few days made her feel like she were important, that she mattered in this crazy town. She felt like there was someone out there to take care of her again, unlike the way it had been for the longest time.

"Thank you…thank you Mousse…" she sighed, turned out the lights and went to sleep, hoping that she'd dream of a way to repay Mousse somehow.

And from the cold hollow dojo, he watched as the lights in Kasumi's room flicker close and gave in to his sleepiness, already knowing he'd dream of something…pleasant.

------------------

Author's Notes:

Huwahahaha. Seems like there's a mushiness level up in this chapter! But hold your horses, they're not in love with each other… yet. Sorry if it was a bit abrupt. This is like a "bridge" chapter and I wanted to get to other stuff ASAP. BTW, A yukata is the summer version of the kimono (or at least that's what wikipedia said…) it's basically the same thing except a Yukata is less formal and has thinner fabric. The star festival is a real Japanese festival (at least in Tohoku… hey, they say Mousse's Japanese seiyuu gave Mousse a tohoku accent. Wehehehe. Hmm…) and we would all pretend next chapter (or the one after next) that it would happen in Nerima also. (sneak preview….hmm…) So there. I hope to see you guys soon and thank you thank you thank you for all who reviewed.

And oh! P.S. To Ryo-Wolf, sorry for implying that Soun was unemployed. It's just that I always thought his main income came from teaching people martial arts and since people didn't really study much in their school…wait. No. I may have confused him with Kaoru's father in Ruruouni Kenshin. Sorry. I guessed he had jobs from here and there and Nabiki was just there to put in added income (or at least help her siblings in little things) So in this chapter, well, I didn't want to make Soun irresponsible but he seems to be irresponsible, in the comical way, but he does have a job. It was never really my intention to say that he had nothing to contribute. sweatdrop sorry! Hhahaha I suck at explaining things. But thank you. I hope I corrected it somehow. Soun's a cool daddy.

So there, thanks to all who read it again! Till next time.


	8. knights, damsels and distress!

Chapter 8

"Oh my…"

Though she was still a few blocks away, she could see the multitude of people gathered around the market. She sighed as she realized that she should've gone to the shop earlier. She never realized that the people would start buying things now for the festival that would happen tomorrow.

She timidly tried to squeeze in the crowd. She could hear housewives shouting nearby, as well as voices of some men trying to haggle with vendors and other customers alike. Things were starting to look grim for her now. It looks like she would have a hard time getting the ingredients she would need for the family's dinner.

But she was a Tendo after all, she thought. She must find a way to give what is best for her family.

"Yosh… here I…" her whispered battle cry was cut short when she felt herself getting pushed down the ground.

"Ah Ojousan, better watch where you're going! Big crowds aren't meant for sweet little girls like you," the man smirked as he looked at Kasumi's prone form.

Kasumi just bowed timidly, as she tried to get up, yet another man bumped her "accidentally". He seemed to be with the man they saw earlier as the two men laughed and patted each other on the back as they met. She felt slightly shamed and annoyed for what had occurred. What's worse was that she was having a hard time getting back on her feet. The way the two men laughed at her wasn't helping at all.

"Kasumi?" that voice… she quickly recognized it. His kind voice was like music to her ears.

"Mousse!" she exclaimed as she felt herself getting pulled up to his arms. He held her by the waist long enough for her to regain her balance and then, while still holding her hand he turned his back to her and faced the crowd.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect a lady?" he started, anger evident in his voice. The crowd seemed to quiet down until a slap broke the silence.

"Excuse me young man!" an old lady replied furiously, as she saw Mousse pointing a finger at her.

While his cheek still stung from the impact, he finally heard the two ruffians snickering nearby. Not losing his resolve, he turned the other way and this time pointed at the right direction.

"I want you to apologize to her, right now!"

"Oh? A little brave boyfriend you have there miss," one of the thugs said as the other one laughed out loud, "too brave for his four-eyes I think."

Mousse seemed to have the urge to attack right then and there yet Kasumi's gentle hands stopped him from advancing.

He looked back at her sharply, and she gasped after she saw the seriousness in his face, yet within a second, he changed his expression to a serene smile. "Don't worry Kasumi. These scoundrels won't even make me break a sweat."

"What did you say!" The other man seemed to be the hotheaded one among the two and he quickly retaliated with a punch. His fist never made contact with Mousse's face as his palm stopped his attack.

"Don't push me. I've battled Ranma for too long that worthless scum like you are meaningless," the Chinese man said in a menacingly low voice. In one quick movement, he got a sharp blade from his sleeve and threatened to cut the man's wrist with it. "Apologize right now or else…"

The two men shook in Mousse's whispered words that they quickly bowed down. "We're sorry Miss. We'll never trip or laugh at a woman again."

"Ee…" Kasumi nodded, quite confused about the whole situation. Since Mousse's back was to her, she failed to see everything that had transpired between the three men.

"And…what else?"

"What do you mean what else?" the man pleaded. Mousse tightened his grip on his arm and all those nearby were able to hear the sound of knuckles clicking.

"Aaahaaah… Give back her wallet!" the man shouted to his accomplice.

"Uh…sure thing man. Um… here…Ojousama…here's your wallet back!" the sweaty man handed Kasumi the wallet and she in turn received it with her free hand. Again, she nodded in her gratitude and just realized now that she actually got pick pocketed in the first place.

"Now, I want you to get out of my sight before I change my mind and rip the hair out of your scalps!" Mousse muttered, not losing his fierceness as he saw the two men's fearful eyes as they ran off.

"Mousse?" Kasumi had to tug on his shirt for him to face her. She wasn't sure about what happened but somehow she knew that he had just acted as her knight in shining armor.

"Ah...er… Kasumi! Are you all right?" he grinned as he touched the back of his head semi-consciously.

"Yes… thank you." Kasumi bent down her head as she felt her ears getting heated up. "How did you know that I was…?"

"Well…I was just passing by and I felt… tha…no, nothing, never mind." He looked away for a while and abruptly dropped her arms when he realized that he was still holding her.

"Um… well… thank you. Thank you very much for saving me. I wouldn't have known that the men actually had my wallet if you hadn't come along."

"It's nothing. Nothing really."

An awkward silence lasted between them for a while until Mousse finally spoke.

"So, what are you doing here? Are you going to buy something?"

"Yes. I was supposed to buy ingredients for dinner and some paper to make lanterns…and some ink…" Kasumi trailed off as she saw how more people have accumulated in the market.

"Lanterns? What for?" he asked, a little confused.

"Tomorrow is the star festival you see. And well… it would be too expensive to buy one so I always make one myself."

The star festival? Oh yeah… that's right. That's why he had bought the yukata for Nabiki in the first place.

"Oh…I see. Come on then," he said energetically as he walked away from the market.

"Huh? Where to?" she asked as she instinctively followed him.

"The market's too full right now. I know a better place to shop."

They walked several blocks away from the market and entered a narrow street. She has never seen this street before. Red lanterns were hanging all over the place and it was almost as busy as where they had been.

"This is … a Chinese market?" Kasumi asked as she saw Chinese characters written in some of the stalls.

"Yes. Not too many people know about this place. But even if they do, they don't really buy from here because it would be more expensive,"

"Oh…"

"That is… if you're not Chinese."

Mousse smiled at her once more and got her arm as he led her to one store.

"Ah! If it isn't Kuh lon's part-time boy!" the old woman exclaimed as she saw them approaching.

"Nihao, how's business today?" he inquired as he looked at the vegetables in her stand.

"Good good. But it will be better. I know. Kuh lon's girl thinks you're bad luck, but I know I close early whenever you buy from me. You're very lucky for business."

"Oh, but that's because your produce is the best!" Mousse teased the old lady who laughed out loud after his compliments.

Kasumi stood behind Mousse as he talked his way with the merchant. She understood few of the words he said and she guessed that he was trying to haggle with the lady. She smiled and wanted to step aside for she felt out of place but then realized that Mousse was still holding her arm. That was the second time he did that for the day. She didn't have it in her heart to break off from his grasp. The truth is, she felt comforted by it somehow.

It had been a while since she had someone looking out for her. Her father was there, so were her sisters yet somehow she still felt alone. They have often kept her behind their backs, as if to shield her from harm, but never did they really touch her, as Mousse did, to show her that she mattered, to show her that they wanted her close by.

"This is my friend by the way, her name's Kasumi," Mousse started, and once Kasumi heard her name she got back to her senses and bowed in respect. She looked up and saw Mousse giving her a wink. And then something crossed her mind.

"Ah… Nihao! Renshi ni hen gaoxing."

"Oh I see girl know some Chinese. Good good. I like," the old woman smiled kindly,

"Mousse taught me," she said timidly.

"Good good,"

Mousse quickly gave her a thumbs up sign as the old lady looked at her shopping list.

"You lucky girl, vegetables still in stock. Day before festival. Good business, very very good business!"

She nodded as the lady prepared the things she needed. As Kasumi patiently waited for her order, she heard the old woman talk in Chinese, seemingly addressing Mousse.

"Good thing you have another girl on your life. She seems to be a good one too. Not like before when you only had Kuh lon's girl in your mind. She's way out of your league boy."

Kasumi saw his smile as it wavered. The lady may have said something that troubled him.

"Nah, it's not like that. She's different. She's a friend," he countered, thoughts of Shampoo juxtaposed with Kasumi bothering him slightly.

"Friends, ha! Doesn't everything start out that way?" the woman said knowingly.

"But she and Xian pu… they are different."

"All right all right, no need to be upset boy," the woman laughed once more. Kasumi noticed how Mousse's form suddenly stiffen, and moments before that she heard him say Shampoo's name.

Oh that's right. He might still be thinking about her, she thought. Here she was thinking about him… and her… and… she shook her head. Poor Mousse. How could she have forgotten?

"Here you go Kasumi. Next time you buy here. I like you. I give you discount!" The kind lady gave her the bag full of vegetables, "see? Not yet finished yet I have many customer. It look like you better luck than Mousse. Very lucky. Lucky for business!"

Sure enough, more than a handful of people were already checking out her store as they left. Kasumi bowed slightly to say goodbye and was rewarded with a jaunty wave.

"Oh my… this is wonderful. If not for you Mousse, I wouldn't have bought everything this fast… and this cheap at that,"

"It's nothing," he replied curtly, his energy seemed to be not as high as it was earlier.

They walked quietly back to the Tendo dojo. Kasumi looked back to the day, thinking of the way Mousse pulled her up, the way he defended her, the way he held her arm. She felt like… she felt like as another day passes by, she's getting more and more drawn to him – for all the kindness he had shown her.

Her gentleness was something Mousse was not that used to. He grew up in a society where women called the shots, where women ruled, where women had their way. He did not know exactly how he felt about that. Kasumi seemed to be fragile. She seemed to be… weak… but no, she was anything but weak. It was just that the way she needed protection, the way she needed to be cared for…the way her arm felt in his hands…it was… No. she truly was nothing like Shampoo. She was totally different.

How can Shampoo not like him, she thought. He was such a nice man. He was always there to help her, to do the chores, to stay up with her when no one else would. Maybe… maybe Shampoo just didn't need him, for she was strong. She wasn't weak. Wasn't weak like her…

But Shampoo is the best. He had loved her for years. He could not even remember how life was before he started loving Shampoo. She was perfect. She was the woman he loved. She wanted her to be his. Yet she was so hard to reach. She was always far from her grasp… unlike Kasumi who always had a kind smile for him…

How can she attract a man like Mousse? Here she was, almost in her twenties yet already looking like a housewife. She was not young as she used to be. She wasn't as smart as Nabiki. She wasn't as appealing as Akane. Her spirit… she just wasn't spirited enough. And what did she know about the world of martial arts? That it was a sport with kicks, with weapons, with techniques. She can never be a warrior. She just wasn't built to fight. She didn't like fighting.

Yeah… Shampoo sure knows how to punch. He almost thought he was masochistic but Shampoo's strength was one of the reasons why he loved her, he supposed. She never gave up, and right now, she was actually training to get stronger, to be more powerful… and… yet…here he was, degenerating. She's going to be stronger when she arrives, and now he'd be left with nothing. How can he deserve her now? Why would she have to be stronger in the first place? Why? He would be there to protect her himself… but how could he when she's too strong for him? How he wished it was all simple. Why can't he just be strong enough so she wouldn't have to fight, so she wouldn't have to endure hardships to be more powerful?

"You guys look like you've been to a funeral ya know?"

"Eh"

"What?"

Kasumi and Mousse looked at each other, suddenly stopping in their tracks as they heard Ranma's voice from above them.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to startle you guys or anything!" the pig-tailed boy said quickly as he almost jumped off the gate he was walking on. "I'm sorry! Er… uh… I guess it isn't the time to talk…"

"SAOTOME! You almost took away five years off my life back there!" Mousse said, still barely recovering from the shock.

"Jeez! I said sorry already. Why what happened?"

"Nothing… nothing…"

"Oh don't tell me!" Ranma jumped off the gate and landed in between the two. He looked at Kasumi and then Mousse and looked back and forth once more, "Don't tell me… you guys are…"

whapak! Mousse's fist landed firmly on Ranma's head.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!"

"Oh my…!"

"Ah… jeez. Mousse, you need to clean your brain a little!" he rubbed the sore spot where Mousse had hit him, "What I was trying to say was that… Kasumi! Did you not get all the ingredients you need for dumplings!"

"Oh… Don't worry Ranma, we're all set for dinner tonight!"

"All right!" Ranma jumped in delight.

"Seriously Ranma, can you not think of anything besides your stomach?" Mousse sighed as he messed his own hair in frustration.

"Well…looks like I just had you worked up over nothing!" the other boy whispered slyly. He saw the dark aura surrounding the Chinese man and so he quickly ran off "See you for dinner later you guys, Akane forced me to help with the class booth for tomorrow's festival!"

Mousse sighed as his arch nemesis left. Thinking may never be accomplished when guys like him loomed around the corner.

"Oh my, looks like Ranma got us there," Kasumi grinned.

"Yeah. I guess he did."

The pair walked back inside the house and placed the goods in the kitchen. Mousse helped Kasumi in unpacking the things she bought. When he got his chance, he quickly dropped by Nabiki's room to leave the "package". He just came back to the kitchen when…

"Oh my! I forgot to buy something!" Kasumi exclaimed as she saw the things they have bought in the counter.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to buy ink for the lanterns," she said sadly as she grouped the materials she needed together.

"Ink you say?" Mousse reached down inside his sleeves to get something, "here, I still have a bottle. You can use it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course. I used to draw and do some calligraphy for Shampoo but she just throws it away and…" he stopped, suddenly feeling something ache in his heart.

"Oh…" she got the ink from him tentatively and cradled it in her hands like it were a piece of jewel.

"Say Mousse…." she knew she wasn't anything like Shampoo, and she knew she was far from the woman he loved yet somehow she just couldn't… "Tomorrow is Star Festival and if you would like…"

Mousse looked at her downcast eyes, showing her shyness and reluctance.

"I know that you'd rather go with someone you like… and …I can't take Shampoo's place but will you…tomorrow in the festival… will you go with me?"

Everything in his world seemed to stop right then and there. It was his first time to get asked by someone to go to a festival… Like he mattered. Like she cared.

"I would love to go to the Star Festival with you Kasumi. I must say I have never been to one before," he burst out suddenly, "Ah… what I mean to say is… that…I would enjoy your company… very much."

"Oh… really? That's great then!" she giggled slightly, "It's settled."

"Yes," Mousse replied, already looking forward to the day ahead.

------

Author's Notes: There you go! Chapter 8. Sorry I've been lazy for a while. School began again and I've been busy. Accounting is so going to be the cause of my death. And yeah, I've been thinking of lots of fic ideas lately… but …well

ANYWAY, Thank you for all the people who reviewed! Thanks so much you guys. I hope you like this chapter. I also hope that you, yes you, would review my story as well. Hahahaha. I would reward you with erm… Japan 1020201 or something once Kazuma Azuma figures out how to do it. Hahahaha. Anyway, gotta go. Worksheets are calling. Till next time!


	9. giggles and twinkles

Chapter 9

Mousse patiently waited in the Tendos' den for Kasumi. It took all of his control to not fidget slightly for his silken robes made him feel too warm and the stiff collar was somehow too tight around his neck. He shook his head as he realized that he should have ironed the robe first. It had been quite a while since he last wore it as he had often reserved it for special occasions. He guessed that he must have gained weight or grown taller because it hadn't been this tight, even around his torso, when he last wore it. He just wished that the fabric didn't form any creases. He felt slightly uncomfortable but then he guessed that it did not matter now. He was not so aware with the Japanese customs; he just assumed that this affair was an important one. Besides, it was his first time to actually go out with a woman… well… on a friendly date but… still. He knew he had to look his best.

Kasumi saw Mousse frowning in the den and realized that she might have made him wait too long. She meekly approached him and bowed apologetically. She had a hard time figuring out what to wear. She knew it was silly, but then she thought she had to make an extra effort to look good that night. After all, Mousse had agreed to spend it with her than with someone else and so she owed it to him to… she berated herself silently for her silliness.

"Forgive me Mousse, I … made you wait…"

"No! Not at all! It was all right."

He quickly noticed that Kasumi's hair was fixed differently. It was tied up neatly and he remembered Japanese post cards he saw at home. Her yukata was somehow plain and it looked worn out, but to him, it seemed as though it heightened her …appeal, somehow.

She quickly noted his attire. She hadn't expected him to dress up so formally that she suddenly felt how underdressed she was. The emerald silk shone under the light of their florescent lamps and she almost imagined his green eyes shining just as much under his spectacles. She could not help thinking how it fit him well… too well in fact that she somehow felt that she was starting to…

"You look beautiful tonight Kasumi," he said solemnly, the words suddenly escaping his mouth before he could even stop himself, "that is … I mean… you are also beautiful everyday but you are especially beautiful tonight and …what I mean to say is that…" Mousse continued to stutter until he finally bit his lip to try to avoid making a greater fool of himself.

"Thank you." Kasumi said meekly as she bent her head. "And I must say that your clothes suit you. You look quite handsome Mousse."

Mousse touched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. The last woman who had complimented him was his mother and so he didn't really know how to react properly to that. And so he just thanked her as well.

The others have gone ahead and so he and Kasumi made sure that the lights were off and the doors were locked. He could see people passing by on the streets, going towards the place where the festivities took place.

"Is it your first time to go to a Japanese festival Mousse?" Kasumi asked as she walked beside him, her high sandals making light tapping sounds on the floor.

"Yes. In fact, I do not know the particulars of such events that I'm afraid that I'd fail to do things that I am supposed to do…"

Kasumi laughed lightheartedly "Oh Mousse, loosen up a bit. The first requirement is to have fun!"

"Oh. Right. Have fun." Mousse said as he laughed himself, enjoying the sound of Kasumi's laughter.

"Just … pretend that you're on a date," Kasumi said shyly, failing to think of another analogy, "with Shampoo!" she added hastily, realizing what she had just said.

"A date with Shampoo huh?" Mousse thought to himself. He would think that he would feel even more stiff on that occasion. He didn't know the proper reply and so he simply smiled back at her.

Now that he thought about it, going on a date with Shampoo seemed to be one of his biggest dreams. Yet he thought that if what he felt now that he was with Kasumi would be any close to what he'd feel when and if he ever gets the chance to go out with Shampoo, he would surely die and go straight to heaven out of his happiness. Tonight seemed to be a magical night and it had barely even started.

"Are you hungry Mousse?" Kasumi asked as she saw the different food stalls nearby.

"Not particularly, but if you are, then I'll be happy to dine with you."

Kasumi smiled at Mousse's polite reply. They went from one stall to another and sampled all the food they can find. She was surprised when Mousse suddenly handed her a big stick of fluffy cotton candy and was even more surprised when she saw some sugar granules stuck in his cheeks. Mousse saw Kasumi's eyes widen that he impulsively puffed up his cheeks to look even more childlike. She laughed out loud then and wiped away the sugar from his cheeks with the back of her yukata's sleeves.

"Here I was thinking that you were uncomfortably nervous!" she giggled as she took a bite off the cotton candy herself.

"Ha, me nervous?" he said half jokingly and half smugly, "I never get nervous for anything!"

She playfully stuck out her tongue at him and he never imagined her to be capable to act that childishly. He retaliated by quickly taking a bite off her cotton candy and soon they started a small cat and mouse chase as Mousse giddily ran after a giggling Kasumi.

Soon Kasumi gave up running and stopped to catch her breath. It was then that Mousse finally caught up with her, glomping her victoriously.

"Haha! I win! You are such a slowpoke Kasumi."

"But it's unfair, you're faster and my slippers are too high for me to run quickly!"

Mousse continued to laugh like he never did before. The sound somehow soothed his heart.

Kasumi grinned as well until she realized the warmth of his arms around her shoulders…

"Hey, what a sweet couple you two are!" an old man's voice broke through their laughter. It was then that Mousse finally realized what he had done and almost fell on the ground on his shame. Luckily, Kasumi had turned around and focused her attention on the old man's stall.

"A fish game?" Kasumi saw the thin strips of paper and the small goldfishes swimming in the small basin. Several children were crouched down, taking turns at the game but it seemed like no one had been successful thus far.

"Hey young man, why don't you try this game and win a goldfish for your girlfriend here?" the old man said cheerfully as he beckoned the two to his stall.

"Ah… No… she is a …friend!"

"You misunderstand grandpa…"

They both stuttered at the same time. The old man just smiled and bowed slightly, "Oh, is that so? Forgive me you two. I just saw how good you two look together… and assumed… and… Oh well." The old man laughed and the pair laughed awkwardly as well. "But anyway, wouldn't you give this game a try? It's only 100 yen for 2 tries!"

"This game… what must be done to win it Kasumi? Please enlighten me…"

"Oh, it's a simple game Mousse," Kasumi pointed at the basin filled with goldfishes, "you just have to scoop one and transfer it to the small bucket using that thing grandpa is holding over there."

"Yes, quite simple for a man like you, son. Why don't you give it a try?" the old man said as he handed him the scooper.

"Very well old man, I shall try." He gave the man a coin and proceeded with the task. He crouched down beside two young boys and quickly scooped up the fish that came his way.

"It's quite easy…I… aah!" he faintly heard the ripping sound as he realized that the fish went through the paper-like material. "Why this little fish!" he got a scooper again and attempted to scoop up the fish, more carefully this time. But like his first try, the paper-like material got ripped again.

"Let me try again old man!" Mousse said firmly as he gave the man another coin. The cycle went on for the next fifty tries until the kids that surrounded him started laughing at him. "that fish is going to be mine!"

"Patience is the key my boy," the old man said as he patted Mousse in the shoulder. If not for Kasumi's presence, he would've messed his hair up in frustration already. But he knew that he did not want to lose face at this situation and so he tried his best to keep his calm.

"Hey onii-chan, why don't you get that other goldfish? You've been trying to catch the same one since your first try. Maybe it hates you!" the kid beside him said, "you'll never get to catch it if it doesn't want you to!"

Mousse looked at the kid thoughtfully for a while, until finally he gave a resigned sigh and gave the old man another coin. "This time I'm going to get it right!" Mousse exclaimed as he breathed in determinedly.

"That one! Get that one!" the boy exclaimed as he pointed to a goldfish by the side of the basin. Mousse sighed as he decided to go with the boy's idea. He slowly dipped the scooper and lifted it. The goldfish wiggled temporarily as it felt itself getting out of the water. He stared at the creature in awe until he realized that he should transfer it in the bucket before it was too late.

The fish made a small "plop" as it fell in the water and Mousse thought it was the sweetest thing he had heard.

"YATTA!" Mousse jumped up and raised his fist to the sky! "I did it old man!"

"Yes you did. Here. The goldfish is yours, just as I promised!" the old man said as he placed the goldfish he had caught inside a small plastic bag.

Mousse poked the plastic slightly with his index finger and giggled childishly when the fish swam around the small space. "Look Kasumi! I caught it, isn't it great….ka…Kasumi?" he looked around and realized that she wasn't there. He quickly panicked, until he heard cheering below him.

"Oh my!" he heard Kasumi's voice and finally saw her crouched down awkwardly beside the other children.

"Wah! Onee-chan caught another one!" one of the kids exclaimed as Kasumi placed the goldfish on the bucket.

"Unfortunately young man, looks like your friend here has more natural talent than you when it comes to catching fish!' the old man sweat dropped slightly when he realized that there were already five goldfishes in Kasumi's bucket. Mousse jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"Oh my… grandpa… I'm sorry, it seems like I got a bit carried away…" Kasumi bowed meekly at the old man.

"Don't worry my dear," the old man whispered, "Your friend here lost too many games that it's all right that you won five goldfishes!"

Mousse pouted dejectedly as he turned away from Kasumi. He sighed when he realized that his efforts in trying to get Kasumi a prize was all in vain.

"Onee-chan, onii-chan's going to give you his goldfish anyway, can we have yours?" one of the boys asked her pleadingly.

"Oh! Of course you could. Just promise me you'll take good care of them all right?" She told the children kindly and they all squealed in delight when they realized that they were getting a new pet.

"Mousse?"

He heard what she had said to the children and was somehow thankful for it. He saw the old man smiling kindly as he gave the fishes to the children and he couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Oh Kasumi, I know it won't mean much but… I caught this for you…"

"It's wonderful Mousse, thank you!"

"You're welcome," he coughed self-consciously, "but Kasumi, I never thought that you had such great talent."

"Oh?" she tilted her head slightly and grinned, "I guess… I guess I have to be good at something and it just so happened that I was good in that game, ne?"

"But you're good in a lot of other things Kasumi!" Mousse exclaimed, "you're good in cooking, in sewing, in being a friend…"

"Oh… thank you…"

An awkward silence passed through them for a while as they walked down the grassy path towards a small stream. Mousse looked up and adjusted his spectacles so he can look at the sky and gaze at the full moon.

"What a beautiful moon…" he said unconsciously as he continued to stare at it in awe.

"Yes, it looks beautiful ne?" she replied. After a few moments she spoke up again, "do you know the story behind the star festival Mousse?"

He shook his head and shifted his gaze to her, giving her his full attention.

"It is said that once a year, two lovers that were separated by circumstance are permitted to meet in the sky. A bridge is formed and the two lovers are reunited." Kasumi pointed to the sky, slightly away from the moon where two stars twinkled, shining brightly as if they were one.

"Two lovers separated by circumstance?" he asked seriously, getting a little intrigued by the legend.

"It was said that the woman was from the sky. She was the weaver of the clouds. The man on the other hand was a fisherman. Because he was a mortal, the woman's kin disapproved of their union"

"Oh…" Mousse paused, feeling a numbed ache in his heart. "But she loved him didn't she?"

Kasumi looked at him curiously. She never expected a question like that, "I haven't really thought about that… but I guess she did, or else, the star festival would not take place right?"

"Well… if the fisherman loved her, then he would do something to be with her and not let her slip away…her love would be worth all the trials he would face in getting there."

"But if she did love him the way he loved her, then being apart would not hinder their love to grow, would it?" she sighed and looked up the sky, "one night would be enough to make them last for another year… until eternity…"

He was silent as she thought about her bittersweet words and somehow felt it strike a chord in his heart. She realized it too when she noticed his bent head.

"Oh Mousse, I'm sorry, did I say something wr…"

"No, it's all right Kasumi," Mousse smiled, "Maybe I had been acting foolishly… chasing after an empty dream. Maybe I'm like that fisherman in the legend… except that the woman I love does not love me … yet."

He shook his head and laughed bitterly, "Ha! Who am I kidding. As long as I stay as blind as a bat and as weak as an invalid, I'll never get to earn her love."

"Mousse," Kasumi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring this up… everything had been fine since the time you started staying with us… and…"

He had been happy. There was no mistake in that. And yet in this night… this magical night… he was reminded. And this time, he could not escape. "It's all right Kasumi, it's not your fault. It was bound to happen one way or another anyway."

She saw his sad eyes beneath his thick spectacles and quickly thought of a way to cheer him up. "But… Mousse… it's not much help but there is an old folk belief," Kasumi took his hand and led him to a solitary tree by the stream. "Here… it was said that under this tree, the two lovers made a vow to each other, and now, it is believed that if you wish to be with your loved one, it may come true."

He looked at her thoughtfully as she brought out several folded paper lanterns. "Here, I've written your name on it..." she placed the small lantern in his open hands, "and Shampoo's as well."

He held the two lanterns together and saw their names written neatly. A string held the two objects together.

"Go ahead Mousse, hang it on the tree," she smiled at him as she convinced him to go on.

"But what about you Kasumi?" Mousse asked as he saw a small lantern with her name written on it as well.

"Oh… I… well… I do not have any one special" but I do want to wish for someone who would come to love me, she added to herself.

"Maybe if we hang your lantern, the gods would give you give you someone as well," he said as if reading her thoughts.

She blushed slightly at his words as she reluctantly gave the lantern to him. It was a silly superstition. What were the odds of it coming true… or not coming true anyway?

Mousse quickly stepped on a sturdy branch on the tree and tied the lanterns on the highest branch he could reach. Sure enough, many lanterns have been hung, some looking as if they have been there for quite a while. Some hung alone while most were in pairs. As he tied the knot of his lantern that was linked with Shampoo's, his heart ached when he realized Kasumi's lantern would have to be alone. He decided to tie it near his, thinking that maybe he can protect her as the gods shuffled the possibilities and give her the man who deserved her. He prayed silently, not sure of who exactly he was wishing to, nor what he was supposed to wish for, but he only hoped for the best.

"Kasumi," Mousse spoke up after a while as they sat near the stream as they looked at the stars, "the fisherman and the cloud-weaver are together tonight right?

She nodded, "yes, that's how the legend goes."

"And they are happy together aren't they?"

"Yes, I suppose they are. Look how bright the stars are twinkling tonight."

"I truly am stupid," Mousse grinned as he shook his head, "Why didn't I think of that! you are right Kasumi."

And deep in their hearts that night, they felt that they were somehow as happy.

------

Author's notes:

Wheee! An update. My excuse for my delayed update is…not school… but in truth, it's THE SIMS. Damn it, I'm addicted to it again. It's taking away too much of my life. Must…uninstall…now. But I CAN'T! aaaah!

Anyway, the star festival thing is actually a Chinese legend, but let's pretend Mousse has never heard of it. Apparently, it's the story behind Ayashi no ceres. (Only the story got twisted to make it last for 1 anime series. Hehe) Kasumi was a bit ooc here, I have to apologize for that. But that's what love does wink (I hate how refuses to acknowledge asterisks. I love using asterisk…) anyway, I'm babbling here. Must stop.

Thanks to all the reviewers and readers! You guys are the best. And here's a teaser for next chapter… a rival will return. Danndanndaaaaaan.


	10. The doctor is IN

Chapter 10

"What about 'cream'?" Mousse suggested as he poked the fish bowl with his index finger, hoping the small goldfish would see it, "If you think Shaving Cream is too long so maybe we can shorten it to Cream."

"I don't know Mousse…" Kasumi started, as she sat down beside him. She was trying to figure out how to phrase her words so he would understand, "Cream isn't really a name that…well… you'd give a fish…"

The Chinese man stopped and straightened his back. He looked up thoughtfully and replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. That was my uncle's name…and he was a… unusual man. Nah, it wouldn't be right to name this thing after him…"

"Oh I know!" she suddenly exclaimed and clasped her hands together; "let's name him Kasumuu!"

"Kasumuu?"

"Ee! It's a combination of your name and mine! Kasumuutsu!" she laughed for a while and suddenly stopped, "Mousse? Is it…"

"Kasumu! It's perfect!" he said and giggled himself. Kasumi had to sigh in relief. "Hello Kasumu! Aren't you glad you have a name now?"

The goldfish seemed to understand what had just occurred and swam around in the small fishbowl merrily. It was at that moment when Mousse and Kasumi's eyes met and they smiled, almost like parents of a newly born child.

The tranquil moment was interrupted when a heaving Ranma barged inside the room.

"Ranma!"

"Saotome!"

"Kasumi! Doctor Tofu's back!" Ranma said after he had caught his breath.

"He is?" a bright smile formed in her lips, "that is wonderful, he's one week early!"

Mousse watched the exchange between the two unknowingly, not really sure if there was something he missed although something at the back of his head told him that he did. He watched Kasumi, with the unwavering smile in her face, and he did not know what he can make out of that. Somehow the news brought her great joy.

"But Saotome, how come you look like you got chased by an army? What happened?" the bespectacled man asked his arch-nemesis in an effort to focus his attention somewhere else.

"Oh… that…" Ranma plopped down in the floor beside the two and Kasumi had to hold the fishbowl as the water sloshed around from the impact. "Pops and Uncle Tendo… man, those two plus Happosai spells disaster!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Heh, guess those old men are Doctor Tofu's first batch of patients from his return. It was a good thing I got to escape. Now's just not a good day for me to join their rumble," he shook his head as he remembered the spectacle, "You'll never know what that perverted old geezer would have up his sleeve."

Mousse nodded, showing his agreement. "That scheming old man is truly something… and whenever I think of him with the old ghoul… I get nightmares…"

"Oh my! Father and Uncle Saotome!" the eldest Tendo daughter suddenly stood up from her seat, "I must go see how they are doing!"

"B..but Kasumi!" the two men mumbled at the same time and Mousse had to stop himself when he saw Ramna suddenly go pale.

"Kasumi… I … don't really think that's a good idea!" he stuttered nervously as he grinned awkwardly, "believe me, those guys are all right. They'd be as good as new…." Ranma elbowed Mousse and it hit his rib squarely. He almost failed to suppress his yelp of pain.

"Uh… yes. Kasumi… Saotome is right…"

Seeing how weak Mousse's support was, Ranma had to add, "you'd better stay inside for a while… Happosai might still be around and well…"

"Mousse, could I ask you to go with me then?" her pleading eyes were focused on his and he didn't have the heart to turn her down…

"Of course Kasumi, I shall…" Ranma suddenly grabbed him by the collar and the sudden huddling took Mousse by surprise.

"Mousse, are you out of your mind!" Ranma whispered menacingly, "Can't you realize what would happen if Kasumi goes to the clinic?"

"Saotome… I think I am capable enough to protect her…"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Ranma? Mousse?" the two heads turned to her direction and they saw Kasumi looking innocently at both of them. Mousse roughly shook Ranma's arm off of him and stood up.

"It's all right Kasumi, Ranma's just being irrational. I shall go with you to Doctor Tofu's."

Kasumi grinned, "OK, wait a minute all right; I'll get the books that I have to return to him."

As soon as she was out of sight, the pigtailed boy lunged at Mousse once more. "Mousse are you NUTS!"

"Saotome! Unhand me!" he was utterly confused and he didn't know if he should be annoyed or afraid of Ranma's reactions. "What is the matter with you?"

Ranma's jaw almost hit the floor, "Mousse. Don't tell me you don't know the deal between Kasumi and Doctor Tofu!" and when Mousse just stared blankly at him, he sweatdropped. "Doctor Tofu is a dangerous man around Kasumi…"

Mousse stiffened up instantly and fire seemed to blaze in his eyes. "Unforgivable!" he muttered through his clenched teeth and Ranma couldn't help but sweatdrop again.

"You misunderstand Mousse!"

"Yes, that I did Saotome… I always thought the Doctor was a good man…" he could not seem to contain the fury in his heart. And to think how happy Kasumi was when she heard the news… it was like…it was as if…

"You idiot!" Ranma grabbed him on the collar and tried to shake some sense into him literally, "It's not THAT kind of dangerous!"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Doctor Tofu has this thing for…"

"Let's go Mousse!" Kasumi said cheerily and almost didn't notice how the two fighters suddenly dropped to the floor in surprise. It was too late for Ranma to stop them and so he just sighed resignedly.

The smile was still in her face, Mousse noted, as he walked beside Kasumi. With Ranma's inauspicious words and by the way things are going, he simply could not shake off the bad feeling in his chest. What was it that he needed to know? What was Doctor Tofu to Kasumi? And why does she seem so happy….?

"Doctor Tofu is an interesting man, isn't he Mousse?" the woman beside him suddenly said, breaking the silence. "And he's been very kind to our family."

"Is that so?" he blurted out, not really knowing what to say, "Yes, he is a good man indeed." He remembered how helpful the chiropractor was and how he seemed to be so calm and collected. He always thought of him to be someone wise… someone mature… however there was that fact that Shampoo used to work for him… Shampoo worked temporarily as his nurse… suddenly feeling an inexplicable sense of dread in his heart, he had to keep his hands in his sleeves to keep Kasumi from seeing how tightly clenched they were.

Kasumi smiled innocently at the old people that were on their way to the clinic. Yet somehow, her companion noticed that they all seemed to turn pale at the sight of her.

"Grandma, here, I'll help you go in…"

The old woman smiled gratefully until she saw who it was that assisted her; it was then that she nervously patted the girl's hand and said, "Oh, thank you child, but it seems like I left the stove in my house open. Maybe I should go home …"

Mousse had never seen an old woman walk so quickly before… well… with the exception of Cologne of course…. He also noticed how more people seemed to stop on their tracks just when they saw Kasumi knocking on Doctor Tofu's door. They seemed to look anxious…even fearful. Maybe… maybe this doctor was dangerous after all…

"Doctor Tofu? It's me Kasumi!"

Within moments, the doctor came to Mousse's view and his thick glasses hid half of the glare he gave the questionable man. Doctor Tofu didn't seem to notice him however, because the mere sound of Kasumi's voice completely fogged up his own spectacles.

"OH Kasumi… what are you doing here?" Soun asked, visibly nervous as Genma quickly retreated and went at the back of the room.

"Father! Uncle Saotome!" Kasumi gasped worriedly and saw the amount of bandages around the two men. "Oh Doctor Tofu, thank you for taking care of them."

"Hello Kasumi. How are you? It's been a while hasn't it?" the doctor continued to wrap the Soun's arm that it nearly cut off his circulation. It was a good thing that it finally ran out and he had an opportunity to escape.

"I hope they haven't caused you any trouble…"

"Oh trouble? If you're in trouble you must call 144!" the doctor then grinned and walked awkwardly towards a skeleton that hung in the side of the room.

"Oh Betty, look who's here. It's Kasumi!"

"Hello Betty!" she greeted the skeleton lightheartedly and giggled when the doctor moved its hands.

"Good morning sir, what can I do for you?" Doctor Tofu greeted Mousse giddily and the confused man almost scratched the back of his head.

"It's me, Mousse. I accompanied Kasumi…. Doctor Tofu?"

"Mousse, oh no. I do not put any artificial things in my hair, thank you very much."

The Chinese man had to blink to make sure that he was still in the right place. This was doctor Tofu? The mature, serious and wise doctor Tofu?

"Oh Doctor Tofu, here are the books I borrowed from you." Kasumi bowed slightly at him and stretched out her hand to return the books. He in turn got them and their hands made contact slightly…

"Ah Kasumi! What brings you here?"

"You just asked me that a while ago!" she grinned, "I returned your books doctor, and I came to check on Father and Uncle Saotome…."

"Your Father? Why? Where is he?"

"I'm right here!" Soun blurted out and quickly regretted that he did for now the doctor knew his exact location.

"Oh. Mr. Saotome, how are you?" he quickly got a thermometer and thrust it on his mouth, almost cracking it with Soun's teeth.

"How was the conference Doctor?"

"Oh. Kasumi… the conference. It was great. I learned a new dance, Right betty?" he then got the skeleton and started waltzing around with it.

"OH that is wonderful Doctor Tofu…"

"Wonderful, yes wonderful indeed!" the man laughed and waltzed out the room with Betty still in his arms.

Mousse stared at the crazed man and could not believe his eyes. Truly… truly he was a misunderstood man. Ranma was right. He was in fact dangerous. But something still didn't fit into place.

"He's wonderful isn't he Mousse?" Kasumi grinned as he looked at the doctor through the window. "I'm glad he's back."

Mousse nodded reluctantly and noticed the two older men still huddled in the corner. Seeing the uncompromising position Soun was in, he quickly went to his rescue.

"Oh Mousse. Thank you… you must… You must go home with Kasumi. Now. Now's your chance. Go while he's gone!"

"What do you mean?" Mousse asked, as he saw the man's grimace "didn't you see what happened?"

"Are you saying that Kasumi caused this?" he could not believe what her father was saying. Sure he knew Doctor Tofu was an absolute lunatic but now that he mentioned it… Kasumi's presence… her influence on the doctor….

"For our sake and yours… Go now Mousse… take Kasumi with you!"

"Father? Are you all right?" the object of the conversation suddenly approached, checking to see if her father was fine.

"I'm ok Kasumi my dear. I'll be home by tonight…" just then, he glared at Mousse and it spoke volumes.

"Ah… Kasumi, I think we should go home now. Akane and Nabiki are coming home soon. And Ranma's there too… maybe we have to cook dinner and…"

"Oh my, you're right Mousse!"

Soun and Genma were so relieved that tears almost formed in their eyes.

"But I have to say goodbye to Doctor Tofu first…"

"No no no Kasumi!" Genma interjected, "We'll say good bye for you. I am sure he'd understand!"

"Oh…all right…if you say so. Please get well soon. I'll cook something extra special for you tonight."

The older men nodded and when Kasumi turned her back, they gave Mousse a look that made him feel like warrior on his way to war. Their stares seemed to say "carry on soldier, do your mission quickly!"

Mousse was surprised to see a crowd outside the clinic when they got out. They were staring nervously as if they were waiting for something. They quickly dispersed when Kasumi passed by and suddenly, everything was normal again.

He still felt confused about the whole situation, and seeing how happy and clueless Kasumi seemed to be, he thought that it was not such a great idea to ask her about the matter. But amidst all the confusion, he got one thing clear – no matter how idiotic and unstable Doctor Tofu seemed to be, she was very fond of him.

This knowledge made him feel… made him feel… different.

"Doctor Tofu is a good friend isn't he?" he started tentatively, quickly getting her attention.

"Yes. I've known him since I was in junior high. He's a very nice man," Kasumi giggled and placed a hand on her lips, "although he can be quite funny sometimes."

"… Do you…. Like him?"

Kasumi was taken aback by his question. Like him? Like Doctor Tofu? "Well… he is a nice man…" he always smiled and he always seemed to be full of energy. He was somehow like a breath of fresh air to her, "I … I think … that … maybe, yes, he's all right. But I never really thought about liking him or not…"

"Oh…"

Now that she thought about it, Doctor Tofu was several years her senior... he is the only man she had kept a close friendship with that was older than her. … But it's not like she liked him or anything…

Mousse looked at her and saw a small blush forming in her cheeks, and he could only guess what went on her head. He then coughed self consciously and tried to digress a little, "Saotome told me how he used to employ Shampoo as his assistant…."

"Shampoo?" she looked thoughtful for a while and suddenly said, "Oh that's right. Uncle Saotome became his assistant as well."

The closeness the doctor seemed to have with the women of his life seemed to spark up something in Mousse's heart. He didn't know if it was hatred…if it was jealousy …or if it was something completely different.

Meanwhile, Kasumi's effects on the doctor finally wore off and he was able to see clearly again. He wasn't really aware of the disaster he had caused, but he was relieved nonetheless when he saw that it wasn't as bad as the last time.

He could faintly hear the patients shout gleefully outside his clinic.

"Kasumi's gone, it's safe to go back inside!"

He berated himself silently. He really must get over this sickness that he had. If he went on acting like a complete idiot around Kasumi, he might not only lose his patients … but also the chance to finally go out with her and…

"Are you sure? She's gone? The doctor may have some sort of relapse…"

Oh Kasumi… she was as beautiful as he had remembered. The way she smiled at him and the way she said how "wonderful" he was made his heart flutter with joy. Soun had to yelp in pain to bring him back to his senses… That was a close call… he nearly slipped away again… and almost damaged Kasumi's father… KASUMI'S FATHER. He shook his head as he realized how bad the situation was for him this time…

"Yeah, Kasumi left a while ago, didn't you see? That Chinese boy was with her."

Oh that's right. Mousse, Doctor Tofu thought, I faintly remember him there in his clinic a while ago. Maybe the poor boy needed something … he wondered if he needed any help or if something was the matter.

"Yeah… I've seen that Chinese boy with her frequently since the doctor was gone…"

Chinese boy with her…. With Kasumi? Doctor Tofu quickly excused himself from his patients and subtly moved closer to the gossipers to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Yes, I saw them during the festival. They were together. For a while I thought it was the doctor that she was with…considering the height difference and the glasses. But no, I realized that the doctor was still away and it was truly that boy she was with!"

Shock… pain… anger…

"But what about that purple haired girl he used to chase around? You know, that girl working in that restaurant around the corner?"

"I heard she was away, and you know how the saying goes. While the cat is away the mouse will play…"

Jealousy… hatred… regret…

The doctor's glasses fogged up once more and he had not uttered a single word for the rest of the afternoon. Soun and Genma saw the dark cloud over his head and quickly excused themselves. The other patients noticed it too and decided to set their appointments on another date, hoping and praying that it would be a "Kasumi-free" time.

The doctor drank tea silently, all alone in his dimly lit clinic. He adjusted his glasses once and decided to have a walk.

He could not believe what he just heard. He was away for a month and this was what happened? How could this be? Was he too late to win Kasumi's affections? He shook his head as he realized how stupid he had been. He should've taken his chance. He should've been a man sooner. Now… now there was a younger man… that … Chinese man…

Mousse still could not figure out how he felt about Doctor Tofu. And he didn't know which matter he should be more upset about. Must he be angry for the way he had employed Shampoo? To think the love of his life used to work for him… follow his orders… give him a cup of tea! Did he make her wear a nurse's uniform!

"Mousse? Are you all right?" Kasumi asked him, tilting her head slightly. She had noticed how his mood changed when they got back home. He seemed to be absorbed in deep thought…

"Sorry about that Kasumi. I'm fine." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Oh, ok, if you say so." Kasumi smiled at him and gave him a small package. "Here, I packed some leftovers for you. You might get hungry after cleaning up the restaurant so I fixed this up for you."

"Thank you Kasumi," truly she was a saint as Mousse had thought. "I'll be here by lunch time tomorrow, I promise!"

"Oh Mousse, it's all right if you run late. I know you may be tired. It's all right. I can manage." Kasumi flashed him a bright smile once more, and before he knew it, he was smiling brightly at her as well.

"Thank you Kasumi… bye then. Sweet dreams!"

"You too Mousse."

"Bye!"

And from the corner, Ono Tofu simply could not believe the exchange he saw from his very eyes. So it was true. A threat… he really was a threat…

Somehow Mousse felt it too. He felt an ominous presence lurking around in the corner. Suddenly alert and ready for combat, he adjusted his glasses as he turned to see his approaching enemy.

"YOU." The usually kind doctor said with a chilling voice.

"Doctor Tofu!" Mousse gasped, slightly astounded by what he saw. He quickly regained his composure and tucked the bento box inside his sleeve. "Oh what a perfect opportunity to speak with you. There are some matters I must clear up…"

"Isn't that quaint… I was thinking of exactly the same thing…" the dark aura seemed to spread to his whole body. His glasses had completely fogged up again.

Mousse smirked and his own glasses glowed in the moonlight. "Well in that case. Let's begin talking now … shall we?"

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the delay! Hahaha. OOH! A battle! Hurrah! I know doctor tofu is really kind and sweet … but Ranma did mention sometime in the series and the manga that Dr Tofu is a martial artist too. And besides… he has to have a weird maniacal warrior side ….right? A man in love would do anything… dundunduuuuun…

Thank you for all those who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Things would start to get messy! Watch out for the next chapter… where two bespectacled boys would fight for Kasumi's ….Obento…! Till next time!


	11. 4 eyes X 4 eyes

Chapter 11

The streets of Nerima were often peaceful at night for the residents more likely opt to stay inside their homes after the (un)usual business of their mornings. Yet on that particular night, "peaceful" couldn't be used as a proper word to describe the scenario.

In truth, the atmosphere was eerily daunting.

It was not chaotic either as no blood has been shed or screams have been heard. Yet as the Chinese man walked silently down the road with the usually smiling doctor following in tow, passers-by could not help but feel they would be better off at home than see the events that are about to unfold. The dark expression both men had could not hide the fact that whatever interesting gossip that may come up from whatever it is the two are about to settle would be acquired through the gossiper's life.

Both men's spectacles glinted in the moonlight and the darkness and light shifted almost erratically as they walked. They did not look hurried nor calm for the tension can be seen despite having their clenched fists hidden in their sleeves (or for the doctor's case, behind his back).

"It seems like you've had enough of stalling," the doctor said in a humorless voice after the younger man finally stopped walking.

"No, actually, I was trying to prolong your futile painless existence," Mousse turned and faced Doctor Tofu as he quickly adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "For old times' sake."

"Painless you say?" he walked a few steps to be closer to his target, "It's funny. I remedy pain in my clinic everyday."

"Oh?" Mousse smirked as he finally got hold of his weapon of choice from under his sleeves, "So tell me Doctor Tofu, what else do you do in that clinic of yours? Is plotting against Kasumi a part of it…."

"I get to ask the questions here Mousse-kun…" Doctor Tofu said in a taunting voice, "after all, I must hear some answers before I can make a diagnosis… hmmm?"

"But what makes you think that I'm your patient?"

"Tsk tsk." He placed his hands on Mousse's shoulders and wasn't too surprised when the younger man did not retaliate, "See, looks like your arms have gone numb. I can't believe you failed to notice it earlier…"

"What the…" surely enough, he could not take out his hands from under his sleeves.

"Where does it hurt Mousse-kun? Do you feel any pain in your elbow? Or are your knees starting to feel weak…"

Mousse barely saw the glint of the needle aimed at his knee and had he moved a split second slower it would've been a dead hit. The doctor lunged at him and all he could do was jump back as fast as he could. It irritated him how he could not use his arms for a counterattack. He remembered the feeling he had in Togenkyo Island where the birdman had hit him with numbing feathers. Surely, whatever it was that the doctor used on him had the same effect.

"Why you sneaky…"

"Sneaky? Who are you to talk? One moment I was gone and before I knew it… before I knew it…"

"What are you talking about, you deranged doctor?"

He had barely just warmed up. Doctor Tofu smiled uncharacteristically wickedly at the sight of Mousse, fleeing like a marked hare. He reminded him of that animal they used to do practice on during acupuncture class.

Mousse tried to focus his energy on the spot where he thought the needle had hit him, hoping he could somehow force it out of his system. Yet it was all in vain as the doctor just kept on advancing and he in turn might just get cornered to a more vulnerable position.

And his fear suddenly became a reality as he felt the hard wood hitting his back.

"No place to run Mousse-kun," Doctor Tofu smirked as he waved the acupuncture needles in front of his face. "I wonder where … hmm… where I must hit you next so I can wring out the confession I want to hear from your mouth…"

He knew he had to think fast or else… His feet moved impulsively and some miniature ballistic missiles flew out of his shoes and went straight at the doctor. He sighed with relief as he remembered the gunpowder cartridges he kept in them after he got left over materials from last year's Chinese New Year. He took the opportunity to run off as Doctor Tofu tried to regain composure.

"You coward! How could you run away…"

"You must be mistaken Doctor Tofu… I am not running away… I am merely trying to gain some momentum…" he jumped and landed a firm kick on Tofu's back. Before the smoke cleared, he shot another kick at the doctor's direction only to find himself landing on the ground seconds afterwards.

"You got me there Mousse-kun, I'll give you that much credit," Tofu laughed victoriously when he managed to pull down his opponents leg just when he was about to get hit the second time. Yet his victory was cut short when he suddenly felt a clamp tugging his ankle.

It was Mousse who stood up this time as he lithely moved his left leg that had a chain wrapped around it, pulling the clamp that was in the doctor's ankle. "I think I shall credit you for all these leg exercises you have given me Doctor Tofu, already I have accomplished so many things I haven't thought of before."

For a moment Doctor Tofu lay on the ground with an angry expression on his face and within a blink of an eye, he was standing once more with his hands placed firmly in Mousse's back.

"Whatever tricks you have in your sleeves… your shoes and your slacks for that matter… I would always have more up mine…"

He heard the clicking sound in his spine and within moments, he had no choice but to fall down helplessly in the ground. He knew he should have kept his distance away from him yet he realized this too late. Now his body seemed to have lost its will to fight. He never imagined the soft spoken doctor to be so dangerous…With his last ounce of strength he moved his leg so that he pulled down the doctor on the ground beside him. With gritted teeth; he finally got to ask the question that was running in his mind at that moment.

"What do you want?"

I want to know why you have been hanging around Kasumi… I want to know if she packs your dinner every night… I want to know if you have been staying by her side while I was gone… I want to know if she likes you… "What do you want from Kasumi?"

"Do not answer my question with another question!" the younger man bit back, slightly annoyed. "What do you care? I swear that if you mean her any harm…I shall…"

"What do you mean harm?!" Doctor Tofu pushed himself off the ground, "you're the dangerous one, you two-timing Casanova!"

Mousse sweatdropped as he got accused to be "dangerous" by the very person that had paralyzed more than half of his body, "Who are you to talk when I can see very well that you have wicked intentions… First was Shampoo… and now Kasumi!?"

"Wicked intentions!?" Tofu sputtered, slightly guilty of the accusation, "I have nothing to do with your woman, so stay off mine!"

"My woman, your woman!?" somehow, Mousse got lost in the middle of their argument.

And somehow Doctor Tofu felt the same way, after going from a maniacal killer to a stammering idiot.

"Wait a moment. My woman and your woman, please elaborate on that."

"Yours and Shampoo and mine is Kasumi." Doctor Tofu blushed deeply as he said the words he had kept in his heart for so long. Just a mere memory of her brought back tenderness in his heart that his thoughts of violence were quickly pushed away…

"You… You like Kasumi!?" Mousse statement sounded more like an accusation than an exclamation. Somehow it felt like a sudden state of enlightenment while at the same time he felt like being engulfed in a shadow of fear and doubt.

"And you… You are taking her away from me!" suddenly, his wrath was rekindled and all Mousse could do was to look at the faint glint of the needles above his head.

""_Oh? A little brave boyfriend you have there miss,"_

"_Good thing you have another girl on your life. She seems to be a good one too..."_

"_Hey, what a sweet couple you two are!"_

…

"We're just friends!"

Those three little words would forever be remembered to be the same three words that saved his life.

Tofu stumbled down on his back as he realized what just happened. "You … Kasumi… you expect me to believe that?" He said a bit weakly, feeling the last dose of his chagrin.

"A lot of things happened while you were gone and I would be more than willing to tell you about it."

"_Oh… I… well… I do not have any one special"_

"… _Do you…. Like him?"_

"_I … I think … that … maybe, yes, he's all right. But I never really thought about liking him or not…" _

Suddenly, things made perfect sense to him. And just as suddenly, the anger was gone and the suspicion was erased. He knew all to well the mechanics that goes on a man-in-love's mind. It's just that he must admit that he's not as dangerous…

"I… well… to tell you frankly… I… I don't know what to say."

"You can start by playing doctor again. This position is most unpleasant you see…"

"OH right." Within moments, all was normal again and Tofu pulled him up to a sitting position. "I'm really sorry Mousse-kun for jumping at you like that… it's just that… well…" the sarcasm and the threat was gone from his voice and the younger man finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in unconsciously.

"It's all right… I guess you know all too well that these bones are made for breaking…" he tried to put humor in the situation when suddenly; he sat stiffly and reached inside his sleeves as if in panic.

"What's wrong Mousse? Does something still hurt?"

"The obento!" he searched his sleeves for the package he had kept securely inside his voluminous robes. He would not bear it if he found out that Kasumi's hard work had been put to waste…

He sighed with relief as he pulled it out and realized that it was still in one piece. Carefully, he placed it on the ground in between him and Doctor Tofu and untied the ribbon.

The doctor gulped down loudly as if he was partaking in the unveiling of a deep sea treasure. But he knew too well what Mousse was unpacking. It was … it was…

"Tempura. I knew it!" Mousse stared at the box with almost teary eyes as he saw that all had been in place despite all that had happened. The rice was there, so was the sauce… and the neatly yet creatively cut carrot … Kasumi's obento truly was sacred…

"You mean… you had it inside your sleeves all along?"

Mousse nodded and had to move back when suddenly the man in front of him groveled in the ground, hiding his face in shame.

"To think… to think I almost destroyed this… Kasumi's work… oh…. What have I done?"

"Well, doctor Tofu, it was inside my sleeve you know…" the younger man replied a bit indignantly, "It's not like I would have it destroyed just like that…"

"But you were practically writhing in the ground just moments ago…"

Mousse's vein quickly appeared in his head as he tried to calm his formerly revoked anger. "Well, it looks like Kasumi packed up more than I can eat tonight so I guess I would have to be generous enough to share…"

"You… you mean it?" Tofu asked, his eyes glistening. "I don't know how I'd be able to repay you after all that I've done…"

"We can make arrangements later…" Mouse said half-heartedly, as he reluctantly pushed the box towards the doctor's direction, "But tell me first. How long have you been … harboring feelings for Kasumi?"

He stopped for a while, slightly amazed at how the information seemed to have evaded Mousse for the longest time. He had expected everyone to know his feelings for Kasumi already, considering how stupidly he acted around her and the damage to public property that he had managed to do while dancing around with Betty… getting asked in such a straightforward manner was too strange for him. He felt the warmth in his cheeks spread all over his body as he thought of an answer.

"Well… it was several years ago… I had just opened my clinic here in Nerima. I was fresh out of medical school…" He sat back as he memories engulfed him, "my first patient was a boyish little girl that scrapped her knee… and then… and then…"

Mousse looked at the man intently and noticed his dreamy eyes. His glasses fogged up in an instant and a lopsided grin was in his face. He felt odd as he watched the man for somehow he knew … he knew what went on his head.

"She was wearing her high school uniform… and her hair shone despite the setting sun… and her voice… her worried voice was like music to my ears… I can't even remember what she told me… all I remember was that she thanked me for helping her sister…" he then stood up and walked around, as if suppressing the urge to run off or dance around, "and she passed by my clinic again…and again…and again… and oh. I think I loved her then…"

Mousse reflected on it, remembering his own love for Shampoo. Somehow he could relate to what he was saying and the awkwardness of the situation somehow felt right.

"So when did you propose to her?" he asked indifferently, as if it was only natural to ask that question.

The doctor suddenly fell on the ground once more as if he got hit by meteor. He looked at Mousse with an are-you-out-of-your-mind expression and tried to pick up the pieces of his lost composure. "You really are clueless aren't you? I can't even stay sane within a one meter radius from her presence!"

The Amazon's ways were quite different from the Japanese customs, Mousse supposed. Yet the doctor had to think about what had been said. He had played the scenario on his mind over and over again yet he could barely utter a coherent sentence that would suggest his feelings to his beloved.

"Kasumi… she was there when I had been lonely… being new in town and all that. She seemed to be there to brighten up my day after all the patients and sicknesses I had to deal with each moment," there was tenderness in his voice and somehow Mousse felt his heart saying the same words that came out from his mouth, "yet somehow… I really couldn't seem to express these feelings I have bottled up inside… I always end up making a fool out of myself. I don't even know if she likes me or if she would have me… but I … I really feel that… I really, truly…"

"That is enough," Mousse said, slightly pained at seeing the torn man. Somehow, he felt the same way although their circumstances have been fairly different. Maybe he had more courage to say his feelings out loud. Maybe he was more straightforward in his actions and intentions. Maybe Shampoo and Kasumi were just two too different persons.

"Over the past few months, Kasumi and I have formed a friendship," he started as he felt the doctor's attention fully focused on him. "I've been in a difficult situation and somehow, I ended up getting rescued by her. Due to weird and unexpected circumstances, I have been asked to offer my services to the Tendo family and in that said time, I had been spending it with her."

Doctor Tofu breathed in sharply and he could feel the muted anger and jealousy the older man had. Yet there was also sadness there, and longing in his bespectacled eyes.

"I think I understand the reason for your attraction Doctor Tofu. She truly is a wonderful woman," Mousse said with a grin, "yet I give you my word as an Amazon man, I had vowed to keep her happiness to pay for all that she had given me."

He was silent for a while as he tried to let Mousse's words sink in. He was now more logical about it, unlike the way he had reacted hours before. "Does that mean that… you have feelings for her as well?"

It was now Mousse's turn to be quiet. Feelings. It was something that ruled most of his life. To him Kasumi was dear, he was sure of that. Yet if asked if he felt that way… surely … surely his heart stayed with Shampoo. He loved her. He had loved her since he was three. Surely he did not… cannot love another. He thought back to the lantern he hung not so long ago. Was this it? Was this the answer to his prayer?

"I have tender feelings for her, but I think you know all too well that it is Shampoo who I love. I will not get in your way…. However," he glared at Doctor Tofu, with his eyeglasses reflecting the cold light of the moon, "I would keep Kasumi's best interests at heart. I do hope you remember that."

The doctor nodded and somehow, a new bond had formed between the two men. As they shared the bento their special lady had prepared, they quietly made their own vows to the moon.

-----

Author's Notes:

Uhm… I have quite a mouthful to say so I think I'd better use enumeration to organize it.

1. Sorry for the late update. First it was the final exams… killer. Then Final Fantasy 12 came out… wow. THEN second semester started… talk about my final day in paradise or something… So basically, I've been killed by many "finals" and so the update only came out now.

2. Rest assured however that I'm working on chapter 12. If you're lucky, it might be out by next week

3. I'm sorry … I suck at battle scenes. I'm more for the mushy stuff. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys… Sorry for the OOC-ness too… but but but, doctors can be maniacal right? I must admit, Hojo served as an inspiration for this one.

4. Ohoho… does this mean Kasumi x Mousse romance is going downhill from here? Hmmm….? You have to hang around to find out!

5. Awww… I still am a big supporter of Kasumi x Tofu. I love the poor guy… hmmm… I must admit, I had been toying with the idea of a sequel lately… to think I'm barely done with this one.

6. Thank you thank you thank you to all who reviewed. And I do hope you guys could review if you can.

So that sums up everything. Hope to see you guys next time. Again, thank you thank you thank you to all who has reached this part. And well, wish me luck! Hope I don't get KO'd any time soon. Haha.


	12. predicament

Chapter 12

"Chirp. chirp chirp. chirp chirp chirp chirp."

Mousse groaned inwardly as the incessant noise started to bother him. He simply thought that it was too early for that kind of racket.

"Chirp? Chirp chirp chirp chirp!"

"Tweet tweet. tweet!"

"Chirp!!"

He moved to his side and decided to hurl anything at them just to stop them from making noise. Yet when he moved his hands he realized that he did not have fingers, but feathers… and what's this?

"Chii. loud girl? Chirp chirp Loud chirp girl chirp live here?"

He shook his head as the words suddenly formed in his head.

"Quack" he muttered, suddenly getting the birds' attention. It still disturbed him how he seemed to understand "avian". His "fellow" ducks seemed to talk fluently, or at least he understood them more, yet the other birds talked like they had another language.

Even in his youth, hearing foreign words had always been interesting to him - which may have resulted in him learning the Japanese language in no time. Bird language however was a totally different story.

"Tweet duck friend! Tweet tweet tweet awake tweet our friend here says tweet coming back!"

"Could you repeat that?" Mousse..quacked as he stood up from where he was. He bumped into a metal bucket and realized what may have happened the night before (or at least before he lost consciousness.)

"I said. tweet tweet purple girl.tweet is coming back!"

"What?" Mousse stumbled over a cleaning mop's handle, "You mean Shampoo?"

"Chirp! Chirp saw her walking chirp chirp chirp old lady chirp chirp arrive tomorrow."

"Tweet thought tweet tweet let you tweet know. Friend duck tweet said tweet you'd tweet tweet tweet like the news."

"Chirp chirp see ya"

"W...wait!" Mousse called yet his voice was lost in the non-stop chattering of the two birds that flew away suddenly. He had woken up in worse conditions and worse scenarios before yet waking up this way bothered him a lot.

And it surprised him, considering that he just received news that the love of his life would arrive soon.

His heart felt heavy as he dressed up when he was back to his human form. He knew he should be jumping for joy at that moment. Yet somehow, he really could not shake the bad feeling he had in his chest. Was it because he had missed her too much? Or maybe it's because he's not yet prepared to fight her. He thought that maybe seeing her stronger, better, and possibly even more beautiful than before caused his troubled feeling as well. It may be caused by a lot of other things but…

He didn't feel like leaving Kasumi just yet.

He cleaned up the remainder of the restaurant that he failed to finish the previous night and somehow in the middle of all the silence and the calmness around him, his mind continued to scream unfathomable words that apparently affected his heart. It continued to have a dull ache that spread to the pit of stomach.

"Hungry… maybe I'm just hungry…" he muttered to himself as he kept the broom and dustpan in the stock room and went to the kitchen. Instinctively trying to look for the red bento box Kasumi had prepared for him.

"What am I doing?"

He remembered how late last night he had agreed to let the doctor take the bento box home after he promised to share it with him. That's why no matter how much he'd look for it; he would not be able to find it. He made a mental note to himself to remember to get it back this afternoon.

"What am I going to do?"

He shook his head as he walked aimlessly around the empty restaurant. First Shampoo… then there's Doctor Tofu…and Kasumi… Kasumi…

He felt like he had to see her but he didn't know why exactly. Must he tell her about Shampoo, or about Doctor Tofu's feelings? Must he tell her that last night's diner was great or that tomorrow's lunch would just be a dream?

He shook his head.

It was pointless. He was stressing over something so frivolous. He was troubling himself with such a trivial matter. All he had to do was look his best and welcome Shampoo back in his loving arms, maybe teach Doctor Tofu about courtship and make him confess his love for Kasumi and then he could visit Kasumi from time to time to see how she was doing…

He suddenly heard bicycle wheels stopping abruptly outside the door. He glanced outside to see who it was and wasn't too prepared to see what he saw.

"Hello Mousse, what's up?"

"Ka…Kasumi!" who was he kidding. The mere sight of her made him miss her already.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, did I come in a wrong time?"

"No…no! of course not, I was just surprised to see you, that's all."

"Oh," she giggled slightly, "You see I wanted to ask you what you wanted to eat for lunch. Everyone had to go somewhere today so it's just the two of us… I suppose."

Mousse turned away for a moment, suddenly feeling tears in his eyes. He could not understand why he was feeling so weepy all of a sudden. Again he berated himself for his childishness.

"Mousse, are you…?"

"Say Kasumi, I promised to cook for you before didn't I? I'll cook lunch for you today," he smiled brightly at her then as he tried to push his negative thoughts away. For once he was thankful that he had coke-bottle thick glasses to hide his eyes.

"Cook for …me?"

"Yes, do you feel like eating ramen today?"

Kasumi bent her head slightly, suddenly a bit timid. She must admit that no man had ever cooked for her before and hearing this offer from him gave her an odd feeling.

"Yes Mousse, I would like that very much."

"That's great!" Mousse clapped his hands once and bowed slightly, "Nihao, welcome to the Nekohanten ma'am, today is a special opening day just for you! Please have a seat!"

She reluctantly took his outstretched hand and went inside the café. He led her to a small table by the counter and let her take a seat. "So what'll you have?"

"Well…" it had been a while since she had eaten out. She had been used to eating her own cooking for so long that she didn't know what other dishes tasted like.

"Oh I know. A special ramen for a special lady would do the trick!"

Mousse seemed to be extra cheerful that day and she was glad for it. She nodded at him and then he was gone. She could hear him shuffling about in the kitchen, and somehow, as she sat there waiting for him, she felt like a child waiting for a birthday present.

"Mousse, do you need any help out there? I'll chop the vegetables for you…"

"I'm all right. Just sit there, you're a customer!"

"Oh okay…" she sighed as she decided to go with his game. What was he up to, being like that all of a sudden? It didn't matter. She somehow enjoyed it anyway. She was suddenly excited as she wondered how Mousse's cooking would taste like. She had survived her own sister's cooking and so she supposed his cooking would not be so bad… well Mousse was from the Amazon village and he handled housework really well. She deduced that maybe his cooking was something to look forward to.

She grinned slightly at the thought. Of course Mousse would be a great cook! After all, she could not imagine how she would have managed to keep the house in order and most parts of it repaired if he were not there. The house had seen warriors from everywhere for the past month and considering how it stood tall today was just a proof of how much his contribution had been. Her sisters have also noticed how fast her cooking time had become since Mousse had been there. He taught her several techniques to make chopping faster, how to cook some new dishes… he had been there to help her with the laundry, to chat when they had time.

Yes, it had been a while, and Kasumi enjoyed it, every single moment of it. From the time she gave him cold compresses till this moment when he worked in the kitchen to cook lunch for her, the experience had been new. More than ever before she could not resist waking up with a smile, considering a new day had come her way. She had almost forgotten how routinized her days had been since he started living with them. Of course Ranma and uncle Genma had pioneered this new "movement" in her life, but when Mousse was somehow added into the picture… she couldn't ask for anything more.

Yet … he had his own life didn't he? Soon, Shampoo would arrive and he would have to go back to his home, there in the Nekohanten. With her back, he would go on with his normal life again, possibly winning back Shampoo's love or challenging Ranma. Again he'd be like Ryoga, Kuno, or some other person that occasionally drops by to go sparing with Ranma or playing jokes at him. Soon he'd be out of her circle, out of her world.

She heard him whistling in the kitchen and suddenly felt a dull ache in her chest. Was she being too attached him? She knew he would be gone. He's like Ryoga, or P-chan or some other visitor they have had in the dojo. He had come and soon he will go. And their close companionship… it will… it might not be the same ever again.

"Here you go…" Mousse's cheerful voice brought her back to the present. She looked up and saw two steaming bowls in front of her. "Aiiiyaaah…It's a bit too hot" soon he was in the seat right across her.

But she is thankful nonetheless. Surely it had been an experience that she would never forget. "Wow Mousse, this looks and smells great."

"I told you, a special ramen for a special friend," the warmth of the soup was no match against the warmth of his smile that she had to smile herself.

"Itadakimasu!" she said cheerfully as she started stirring the soup to let out some of its heat. She laughed softly when she saw that the steam had completely fogged up Mousse's glasses.

He laughed as well although it barely hid the sadness in his heart. He removed his glasses then and placed it inside his sleeves. This may be the last time he could dine so casually with her for things may never be the same ever again.

"Hey Mousse, you know, you have nice green eyes. They almost look like jade,"

"Jade you say?" he replied, slightly blushing, "well, what use does jewelry serve if it's just for showing off."

Kasumi tilted her head slightly, not getting what he said. "Don't you give it to people you love?"

"…right, you're right," he chuckled. "Aha! So that's the secret to winning a girl's heart! It's a shame I've never thought of that before."

"Silly," Kasumi grinned, "You should get Shampoo one as soon as you can!"

"Oh?"

"But flowers and simple things will do too. At least for me…"it was her turn to blush slightly and she was thankful that Mousse's glasses were off. "But that's just me."

"Okay, I'll remember that," he nodded, "it's a good tip I can give to those suitors you have lurking nearby."

"Su…suitors? For me?" she gasped incredulously. "Silly, I don't have any."

"That's what you think!" he laughed out loud then, teasing her a bit, "There's someone so near … yet so far… you just failed to notice."

Her heart suddenly went on an overdrive. Someone near… someone for her? It's impossible… it can't be _that near_… she thought as she looked at the man in front of her. Silly, silly! She berated herself; he just talked about his love for Shampoo!

"Oh Mousse, you tease me too much."

"I'm not teasing you," he grinned, "you'll see." He barely saw her face yet he could see her smiling in his mind. She truly was the sweet girl that she was. Doctor Tofu was a lucky man… or was he truly lucky enough?

"Say Kasumi, if someone did court you, would you … like it?"

She didn't know if it was the topic at hand or the warm ramen that was making her feel warm all of a sudden, "Maybe. It's been a while you know."

"Oh! You've had many suitors before?" he replied, a bit surprised. "My guess was right after all."

"Well… that was a long time ago. Yet Father said he had us betrothed to his best friend's son. Back then we didn't know who he was and how old he was and so … well… I kind of assumed that I would marry him since I am the eldest."

He felt the ramen getting stuck in his throat. Kasumi? Betrothed? Somehow the thought didn't sit in too well with him, "So what happened to the man? Who is he? Where is he?"

She timidly bent her head and tapped her pointing fingers together. "This is kind of embarrassing but… well, when we saw him, he was too young for me… so Akane… well…"

"Akane?" he had to stop and think for a while and then suddenly everything clicked into place, "You mean you… Saotome… that ruffian Saotome would've been married to you!?"

"Ee."

It took all of Mousse's control not to explode. Shampoo… and Kasumi as well? He thanked his ancestors once for sparing her of such fate. To be betrothed to such a man would mean eternal damnation. "You're lucky Kasumi… very lucky…"

"Oh?" it had been in the past and she had almost forgotten it yet now old wounds have been reopened…"Well, I honestly thought I was to be married soon after junior high. After all, I have nothing else to do. I could not continue my education or live in the city… I… well…"

"You wanted to get married?" it surprised him how he found this one girl that wanted to get married in all of Nerima that didn't want Ranma for a groom. The thought thrilled him yet bothered him at the same time.

"I had wished for an older man but… well looking back… I suppose that well…"

An older man. Doctor Tofu was perfect.

"Why? Are younger men deprived of the privilege of marrying you?" he mentioned the words before he could even stop himself. He didn't even know where it came from.

"Oh no… of course not. I just thought that maybe…" she stopped to gather her thoughts yet found it to no avail, "oh never mind, why did we start talking about marriage anyway."

"I apologize," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I just got a bit carried away that's all."

"It's all right," she said softly, "But you know… I must be honest. That's all I have thought of for the past few years. A husband that I could take care of… a person who would need me."

He was touched by her words. Even in her fantasy she was still so selfless.

"And I… I always wanted a bride that I could shower my love with…a wife that is mine and mine alone."

"Oh," Shampoo truly was… truly was a lucky girl.

"It seems a bit too perfect, you and I… maybe we should…"

Kasumi gasped as she looked at his distant gaze. She felt her ears warm up then and she was sure that she was beet red.

He laughed out loud then, "If Shampoo leaves me once and for all and you still have not found your husband… maybe we should…." Get married, he thought until he quickly thought of another thing.

"Um… travel together?" she suggested trying to play safe.

"Yes! Perfect. We should travel together. Or do something you like. What would you like to do anyway? Anything just for yourself?" he asked enthusiastically, trying to cover up for his most previous thought.

She tried hard to think of an answer to avert her thoughts from what had been nagging her at the back of her head since they have started the conversation. "I suppose I would want to go to the city and study something… like … teaching perhaps. Then I'd open a kindergarten somewhere near…"

"A kindergarten? I like the sound of that," he nodded, "I'm sure it would be a piece of cake considering how you have to deal with us everyday."

"Oh… I'm glad you think so," she sighed as she felt her cheeks feeling normal again, "what about you Mousse? What would you do?"

He had been focused about getting Shampoo to marry him for so long that he did not see anything beyond that. He was caught up in the moment and unable to escape. Yet one thing was clear. If he could not spend his life with Shampoo, he decided that being near Kasumi would suffice.

"I… I suppose I'd go study too. Then I'd apply as a teacher in your school Kasumi," he said solemnly while earning a small laugh from her.

"Oh, it's a deal then," she grinned lightheartedly and offered her pinky to Mousse. "we must make a swear."

He did not see her outstretched hands and so Kasumi had to get his warm hand and raise it. She carefully straightened out is pinky and intertwined it with hers. "This is a pinky swear"

"A pinky swear?" he asked, suddenly very confused.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Abruptly she dropped his hands and clasped them together, "I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away, I know how childish it is…"

"No… it's not childish at all," he retorted as he blindly went to get back her hand. He failed miserably and ended up hitting a bowl and spilling some broth on himself. "ittai!"

"Mousse!" Kasumi gasped as she quickly went to the kitchen to get a rag and something that could aid him in his pain.

"It's all right!" he said calling out to her as he folded up his sleeves. "Kasumi."

It's not going to work… it's not going to be the same… He's not mine… the words continued to nag Kasumi in her head as Mousse's voice never reached her. The water continued to flow down the faucet and she lost track of what she was doing.

She's too good for him… too damn good for him, he thought as he blindly went after her. Maybe in the middle of all the wicked games and foolish threats he had made to make Shampoo his, he must've done something good enough to have the chance… to be blessed to become her friend. He never expected to meet someone who would think more of others than herself; one who would be kind enough to give him some importance.

"Kasumi I…"

She stiffened as she felt arms around her from behind. She felt Mousse's damp sleeves around her yet she was sure the warmth she felt all over her body was not just caused by the soup that got spilled on his clothes. It was … it was something else.

"I swear," I would always hold you dear … I would want nothing more than your happiness… thank you for being a true friend, he whispered to himself.

"I… thank you Mousse." She was not exactly aware of what he had promised but somehow she felt it in his warm embrace. She closed her eyes once and enjoyed the moment until it was over.

"I… I'm sorry. I never made a pinky swear before…" he stuttered nervously.

"I guess the hug would do the same trick." She replied, blushing once more. "You did just fine."

A while later, Mousse offered to bring her home. Yet on the junction towards the Tendo dojo, he abruptly excused himself and said he would soon follow.

He reluctantly made his way to the clinic where Doctor Tofu worked, hoping to get the bento box back. Yet when he thought long and hard about it…

"Mousse! It's nice to see you!"

He could only think of her happiness. She deserved a good man… an older man, a man like doctor Tofu. He would love her, respect her. He would need her. She could love him. They could be happy. He had Shampoo… Kasumi needed…deserved someone as well…

"About the Bento box Doctor Tofu…"

"I have it in the dishwasher, wait a moment…"

"No. I want you to return it to her yourself."

"You want me to what!?"

_Yes Kasumi… the man who loves you is closer than you think…_

---------

Author's notes:

I'm so sorry you guys!!! You seem to have been affected by my bad luck. I'm almost turning 20 and suddenly I GET CHICKENPOX?!?! I mean, aren't I too old for that kind of thing!? So yeah, I'm sorry for the late update. I knew I said I was going to try to finish it weeks ago but… well. The itch is somehow controlled now so I managed to finish up this chapter.

Sorry if it's a bit…well…scattered all over the place. I didn't do this in one sitting so I suppose my train of thought wasn't too fluid.

Wah, I'm feeling kind of sad! boo hoo! It's not that nice to write about a sad chapter. Well, I haven't expected to get this far! Might as well work double time to reach the happy ending (and possibly begin a sequel. Dun dun duuuuun.) well anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed! I hope I didn't let you guys down. Hang on just a little more! Advance Merry Christmas in case I don't manage to put up the update before then. Till next time!


	13. He says this

Chapter 13

With palms sweaty and his breathing erratic and heavy, the doctor thought he was showing early signs of shock. Yet he held on to the red wooden box nonetheless and stretched out his arms.

"Good evening Kasumi," he bowed slightly and smiled, his lips slightly trembling, "here's a…aha…ahahahaha…"

"WRONG!"

The Chinese man felt the vein in his forehead popping simultaneously with the "pop" the duck-potty chair made as it hit the doctor's head. "I don't believe this doctor Tofu! We've practiced it seventy-two times!!!"

"G…gomen…"

"Come on, we can't even get passed the opening greeting!"

"But … you know how nervous I get!" Ono said miserably, "just the mere thought of Kasumi…."

Mousse had to hit his head with the duck potty-chair again to get him back to his senses before his glasses fogged up completely, "It's just, 'Good evening Kasumi, I came here to return your bento box'."

The doctor murmured the words to himself as if he were chanting a battle prayer. "…good evening…bento box….good evening…. Bento box…"

"Ok …that's right, say Good evening Kasumi…" after much coaxing and pushing, the older man went back into position to try again.

"Good evening bento box, return Kasumi right now!"

Mousse slapped the duck potty-chair on his own head and fell down the floor with a loud thud. He thought getting Doctor Tofu into shape was going to be difficult, but after spending two hours with him, he realized that it was hopeless.

"Mousse! Are you all right?" the doctor kneeled down and nudged Mousse's still form.

"No…" he wailed agonizingly. "I think I have a better chance of marrying Shampoo than you having a coherent conversation with Kasumi."

The doctor retreated to a corner and squatted down dejectedly. He used his index finger to draw invisible lines in the floor while a shadow formed over his head. "It is really that bad huh?"

Mousse re-adjusted his glasses and looked at the Doctor Tofu. He didn't know why but somehow, his dejected form struck a cord in his heart. Sure he was hopeless and the headache he was giving him was starting to test his endurance yet when it came down to it, he and the doctor – they were the same. He knew that all too familiar pose and he knew that feeling. He knew how much it hurt and hurts even more when you think about it.

"Come on now, I thought we're doing this battle for love!" Mousse said, his passion rekindled, "Doctor Tofu, you must learn to fight for your love!"

"Fighting… what are you talking about?" said the sullen man, "I often refuse to associate myself with that, that's why I'm a doctor for crying out loud."

"But you're a great fighter… and this isn't a battle of fists! This is altogether different!"

"But… I … I'm not strong enough…"

"BAKA!" the Chinese man whacked the doctor's head with the potty-chair once more. "If you go on like that, you'll never get Kasumi's love. In fact, I don't think you even DESERVE it."

"What!?" he stood up sharply and Mousse impulsively made a fighting pose. "Go…gomen."

"Doctor Tofu, don't give up the battle without a decent fight. If you really love her, then go. Fight your fear." He was starting to get second thoughts about his plan. Somehow… somehow he felt that he had to fight as well. If Kasumi were not to get anything good out of this endeavor, he didn't know how many limbs he had to break – and whose he's going to break in the first place.

"You're right… you're right Mousse." He closed his eyes momentarily and grinned. "Let's do it. I'll try again.

The "training" went on for hours leaving both men tired and full of small lumps in their heads. Yet a few hours before dawn, they finally settled down and drank some tea.

"So what do you say when she compliments you?"

"Thank you, you are too kind Kasumi. Your words warm my heart." The doctor replied with the scripted passage.

"What if she asks you to stay for dinner?"

"Would it really be all right? I appreciate it very much, thank you."

"And what if she asks you something?"

"Answer the question with courage …laced with gentleness and …cheerful warmth!"

"And what if you finally think you have a chance? What would you tell her?"

"I shall challenge you to a duel to be my b…bri…bride" the doctor sighed and shook his head, "That part still seems to be wrong to me Mousse."

"What?" he asked innocently, "What's so wrong about that? You beat her, but don't hurt her then you make her your bride!"

"Well… we don't really do it that way here…"

"OH… oh… right." Mousse bent down his head slightly and rubbed his chin, "Then just say, Kasumi let's get married!"

"Married!?" the doctor almost fainted at the thought.

"Doctor Tofu? Oy, Doctor Tofu!"

"M..mm…married!"

Mousse deeply regretted the words once he saw the doctor's resolve dissolve into thin air. "I was kidding, I was kidding."

"You sure look like you're not!" Doctor Tofu accused him, with tears forming in his eyes.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." Mousse bent his head slightly and sighed. "But Doctor Tofu, I must ask this once more. You love Kasumi, do you not?"

"I… well…" he looked afar and a blush formed in his cheeks. "I guess I do."

"You guess…?" Mousse stood up from his chair and walked around. He guessed he did? Somehow that didn't sit in too well with him considering how he _knew_ he loved Shampoo the moment he proposed to her. He was _certain_. He was _absolutely sure_ that was it.

"Let me ask that again, you really love her, don't you? You love her! Tell me. I'm not Kasumi; you don't have to get jittery."

"I…. I…." the doctor hesitated and he felt his ears getting warmer and warmer.

"Answer me!" the younger man grabbed Doctor Tofu by the front of his robes.

Ono regained his senses and swatted the man's hand away. He readjusted his glasses and looked away. "It's not that easy Mousse. For you maybe it is, but for me it's not."

"What do you mean?" Mousse asked, feeling an ache at the pit of his stomach.

"My feelings for Kasumi… they are so tender. It's so tender that I cannot even express it. It's like…"he walked around and touched the hinges of his door, letting the cool breeze calm him, "It's like … a chaotic blanket over a … heavenly thing… it's surreal. I can't quite explain it."

"A chaotic blanket… over a heavenly thing?"

"It turns my insides upside down - making me look at the world differently than how I usually do. Everything… everything just magically turns to unconnected, unfathomable dots that turn into stars that turn into constellations…."

"I'm not sure I understand you Doctor Tofu…."

"But that's just it. It's not supposed to make sense!" the doctor had a sappy smile on his face, "it's a remedy that takes away the pain although you never used it as a medicine in the first place."

Doctor Tofu, the poet? Somehow Mousse felt unsettledness in his heart. He was often told that he was a crazy fool – a crazy fool in love and yet he could not fully decipher, cannot fully comprehend what the doctor had said. It was supposed to feel the same way, wasn't it? Chaos….stars… constellations… He and Shampoo… it wasn't exactly like that.

"But to assure you Mousse. I am serious about Kasumi," Doctor Tofu said solemnly, looking Mousse straight to the eye. "And I will gather up my courage for her."

"Very well," Mousse sighed "that promise would have to do for now." He hid his hands under his sleeves and walked to the door. "I would be here to support you then as if we are comrades-in-arms."

"Thank you Mousse," the doctor bowed respectfully, "I don't know why you're doing this, but I thank you nonetheless. No one has ever tried to help me before."

"As I said Doctor Tofu, we are in the same boat, one way or another," He grinned slightly and looked at the older man, "although you seem to be in the sinking side."

"It seems like it, huh?"

"Yes," Mousse chuckled, "but above all, I'm doing it for Kasumi. I guess it's for a common cause. She too needs to get a shot at this battle. I guess I would have to give her some leverage"

"I understand," Ono smiled, "if you need anything, just tell me all right?"

Mousse nodded, and soon he was off.

He yawned lazily as he walked down the road back home. Same boat… he and doctor Tofu were in the same boat. Somehow that didn't seem too right now that he thought about it. He remembered the doctor's confusing words. He still could not quite comprehend it. The one thing that was so clear to him – the one thing that was clear in his life was starting to get blurry.

He loved Shampoo. He knew it, he felt it, and he lived for it. Damn, he would even die for it. But now as he walked down the road, his mind slightly muddled with sleepiness, he felt quite unsure. He loved her, he told himself over and over again …. And instead of feeling it as statement of a fact, suddenly it started to turn into an enigma …even worse; it's starting to turn into a question.

"I loved her since I was three," he told himself, "I loved her because she was the most beautiful girl, I loved her because she was the strongest, I loved her because she was the best, I loved her because she was my bride – I made her my goal – my goal is to make her my bride." Yet the re-affirmations of his thoughts confused him even more. What about her faults? She treats him like dirt; she looks at him as if he were nothing.

She loves someone else.

How could he take that? Why did he take it?

Because… because…

"I'm not good enough…. I'm not strong enough… I'm not trying hard enough…. I'm not… I'm not as good as Ranma!"

Then why? Why does he go on with it? Why does he still pursue her? Why… why?

"Because…."

I love her. He told himself over and over again. "I love Shampoo. Nothing can get in the way of my love…. I love her… I love her…"

He looked up to see a familiar road yet he knew he did not intend to be there.

"Tendo" he read the words inscribed in the wall.

Habit…it was habit, he thought to himself. It was a habit he had to get out of his system. It was over. He would have nothing to do with this house again. It is where Saotome stayed… it is the lair of his rival.

It was the only warm spot that he felt welcome in in the whole of Nerima – or the whole world for that matter.

Kasumi would always be there for him, he knew it. She would always have a smile for him. She would always cook a meal for him. She would grin lightheartedly at his clumsiness and smile at his comments. She would remind him of his strength…his usefulness, his value. She would be his friend.

But he cannot stay with her forever.

Because…. She has her own life.

Because he had to stay by Shampoo's side – he had to have her love.

Because… she deserved someone else, someone better, someone wiser. She needed someone more stable and less rash. She needed someone to take care of her, to comfort her, to make her feel loved.

And he, he had to stay on track. Or he'd lose Shampoo. He might not bear it if he lost Shampoo. He would probably die if he lost Shampoo. Yet losing Kasumi… losing Kasumi? That could never happen; she never was his in the first place.

"But neither is Shampoo," a small voice at the back of his head nagged him.

"But I'll make her mine if I try, if I persevere, if I go on living like this." He whispered back to himself. "Shampoo will be my bride."

But what about Kasumi? The question nagged him once more. Would you have her in someone else's arms?

She… she deserves to be happy. Kasumi would still be Kasumi. Seeing her smile would be enough. Her happiness would suffice. He must not be selfish. After all, he might just get lucky and end up having Shampoo in his own arms.

"You'd be happy then?" the curious voice asked again.

"Of course I'd be happy. I'd get the love I wanted. Shampoo would love me. And that's all that matters… because I love her… I love her…. I love her…" he chanted the words in his mind over and over again. He loved Shampoo, that's why everything would be all right. He loved Shampoo and that's all that matters.

Shampoo

Shampoo

"Nihao Mousse, why you walk so late?"

"Sha…sha…SHAMPOO!" he stumbled back as his head reeled with shock.

"Hopeless. Shouting the in middle of night!"

"I was just surprised… no… overjoyed to see you, that's all!"

Shampoo looked at him and quirked her eyebrow. Something was amiss. Somehow, Mousse didn't seem like his usual self. Maybe something about him has changed….

"Shampoo, I … I'm so glad that you're back. Oh Shampoo, how I've missed you," he proclaimed as he hugged a nearby lamppost.

No, maybe not, maybe she was just tired.

"I no feel like beat you up. Just travel, make body ache," she rubbed the back of her neck, trying to soothe it somehow, "Grandma already in the upstairs sleeping, Shampoo go sleep too."

"Shampoo I… Have you forgiven me…I mean…about the last time…"

"Stop. No good make Shampoo angry right now. Is very bad yes? Not in mood to give beating. I forget. You forget." She sighed, "maybe I get revenge… compensation…whatever is you call later."

A smile quickly formed on his lips. "Oh Shampoo, thank you. I would gladly take a beating as soon as you feel like it!"

She shook her head, slightly exasperated. Mousse's blind and hopeless devotion never really failed to amaze her. Sometimes, she felt like she was being too hard on him… yet if she didn't do that, he'd be more inclined…and she'd end up hurting him more to dissuade him.

"I go sleep now. Bye bye."

"Shampoo, wait." Mousse called out to her, suddenly having a serious tone in his voice. There she was in front of him (or at least he thought so), Shampoo – the girl he vowed to make his bride since he was three. She wasn't the least bit happy to see him yet just having her talk to him and telling him that she didn't feel like claiming retribution made him feel like he had a chance at it.

But was he really this pathetic? Was he in such sorry state that such a cold treatment seems so warm to him? The things that usually happened to him… the scenarios he used to be into…it gave him some uneasiness now. It gave him some doubts. And it disturbed him. But one thing was still clear right? One thing was still certain.

"You do know that I love you Shampoo, right?"

Shampoo was his bride, his only bride, his only love. He loved her. He would live for her. He would die for her. He would bear it all for her. That's right. He loved her. He loved her.

"Hmph."

He got the usual reply, yet he felt as if she responded with a reaffirmation of his love. It was as if she said she loved him too.

Yet Shampoo knew, although she gave the same response and the same haughty sound…she knew something was not right.

"Don't ask me, you seem unsure yourself," she mumbled to herself as she made her way to her room, her spoken words inaudible to the man she left behind. Somehow his confusion puzzled her as well. Yet she just shrugged it off and slept, after all, _she was sure_ she didn't love him back.

-----

Author's Notes: Happy new year everyone. Again it is late. Hahaha. I wanted to post this before Christmas or New Year, but well, I holidays me slacking off. But anyway, I'm back in shape just in time for our (laguna's and mine) special day! Hahaha.

Thank you to all who reviewed and well… I want to make a happier chapter, believe me. But well… oh well. Hang on you guys! We'll get the happy chapter someday!! (soon I hope) so there. Thank you again and I would appreciate it very much if you reviewed! Till next time!


	14. She says that

Chapter 14

"Vegetable dumplings, not again" Ranma muttered as he looked at the food covered in the table. His stomach churned yet the dish seemed unpalatable that he did not bother getting a piece to relieve his hunger.

"Ne, it's been a while, hasn't it," Akane said almost melancholically as she sat across Ranma in the table.

"That what, we've been eating vegetable dumplings?!"

"Shh!" the girl quickly leaned over and covered Ranma's mouth. "Kasumi might hear you! She's already sad enough to begin with you know?"

"Kasumi? Sad? What are you talking about?" he lazily put his arms around his head and lied down in the floor. "She was smiling when I saw her a while ago."

Akane shook her head at her fiancé's denseness. She rested her chin on her hand as she stared towards the kitchen. She was a bit worried about her older sister. Lately, she just didn't have the energy and the life she used to have. Sure, the house was still in order and everything seemed to be in its proper place… but the way she often saw Kasumi moving mechanically, it just seemed as if something was not right. "I tried talking to her, but well…"

Ranma went back to his sitting position, and saw her gloomy expression. Suddenly concerned himself, he tried to think of words to appease her. "I think she's all right. Don't worry too much about it. Maybe she's just a bit tired, that's all."

"But that's not it. Lately, she's been more tedious about fixing things in the house than she was before," she remembered how she ended up seeing her sister in the dojo late at night when she decided to let off some steam. She didn't expect anyone to be there and Kasumi's late night cleaning schedule caught her completely off guard. "I can't quite put a finger to it but I know something must be wrong."

Ranma leaned his chin on his hand and thought about it himself. Well, there was that incident almost a week ago when Doctor Tofu came unexpectedly during dinner time. They were all ready to flee for their lives, but surprisingly enough, no chaos ensued. To be honest, he thought that in that night, Kasumi and Doctor Tofu had the most coherent conversation they've ever had. "Could it be because of Doctor Tofu?"

"Oh? What about Doctor Tofu?"

"Ka…Kasumi!" the pigtailed boy gasped when he suddenly found the topic at hand right beside him. She had the usual grin she had in her face and it made him feel like she was perfectly all right. "Oh..n…nothing. It's just that I've been surprised to see him around lately."

"Is that so?" she tilted her head slightly and stood up once more, "In that case, you wouldn't mind having him as a guest for dinner tonight would you?"

"A guest…"

"…tonight?!"

The younger pair suddenly stood up awkwardly from where they sat and when Kasumi looked up innocently at them, they visibly calmed and sat back down.

"Oh Ranma, Akane," the eldest Tendo child touched them on the shoulder, "did you have something planned beforehand? I'm sorry for only telling you this now. But anyway, if you want any of your friends to come over as well, it would be perfectly all right. I made enough for everyone."

"What, more vegetable dumplings?" Ranma muttered, earning a sharp kick from Akane from underneath the table.

"No, it's okay Kasumi-Oneesan, we were just surprised, that's all," Akane smiled, "It's good that Doctor Tofu's been visiting more lately."

"Ee," she nodded, "he had been away for quite a while. It is wonderful that he's now making time for us."

"So you missed him didn't ya?"

"You're right Ranma, I suppose," she grinned then as she suddenly looked down, "but I shouldn't be missing him anymore now should I? He is back, after all."

"Yeah, I bet he's glad to see you again as well," the pigtailed boy crossed his arms and nodded knowingly, "So I guess it would be good if we walked around for a while so that you can talk to each other privately."

"Oh no, there is no need for that," she laughed, "after all, I made some pork dumplings for you Ranma… oh… oh my, I should get back to the kitchen…."

Soon she was out of view once more and it took the boy all he could not to scream for joy. "Did you hear that Akane? Pork! Pork Dumplings!!"

"Baka," she muttered as she looked towards the direction of the kitchen, "I was right, she was sad."

"What are you talking about? Can't you see how excited she was? She even made a special dinner for Doctor Tofu. For once I'm pleased that he's actually coming for a visit!"

"Hmph, men" she muttered, suddenly walking out of the room.

"Hey Akane, where are you going!" he called, curious yet not bothering to go after her.

"None of your business you unfeeling jerk," he heard her say behind the thin paper door.

"Tss… women," he mumbled to himself as he lied down the floor, hoping to take a nap and wake up in time for dinner. "Those dumplings better be good…"

Kasumi barely heard the affianced pair's conversation. She was busy trying hard to focus on what she was doing. That had been a hard task lately and it bothered her somehow. It was because her thoughts often drifted somewhere… it was because she often remembered…

She shook her head as she tried to recall the dim sum recipe once more. She should check if the pork is cooked enough… it shouldn't be overcooked nor undercooked. It should be just right… she must add the shrimp… the garlic… How was she supposed to wrap it again, she asked her self as she got the thin wheat flour wrapper. She should put it in the center with a spoon… and pull gently… that's right…

"_squeeze it a bit and use a fork if it's too hard for you,"_ she heard his voice in her mind, _"pull your fingers closer together,"_ he added, as he placed his hands over hers and guided her as she tried to seal the dumpling.

She felt the contents touching her middle finger as she realized that the wheat flour wrapper got ripped.

She blinked once or twice and realized that she was alone, and the voice she heard was merely in her mind. There was no hand guiding her, there was no one smiling behind her as he watched her progress. She shook her head and tried again, trying to be more careful this time. She placed the mixture in the wrapper and pressed it together. She pulled it closer and closer … until… alas, the wrapper got ripped once more.

"_You should be gentle, like you're touching someone's heart – did you know that dim sum means just that? It's like a gift of love."_

"A gift of love, huh," she mumbled unconsciously as she tried it for the third time, trying her best to be as gentle as she could possibly be. She squeezed the two ends together and when she saw that it did not break or re-open, she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

She made around twenty more and placed it in the steamer, wondering at the back of her mind if she should've made more so she probably could give it to… No, she thought, he was probably too busy. She couldn't just go visit him in the Nekohanten. He probably had better things to do – that's why he hadn't passed by for the longest time. Maybe he was trying his best to keep up with Shampoo…Maybe he was working hard… and that is exactly what she must do as well.

Much to Ranma's delight, Kasumi started setting the table a few minutes after. Sure enough, he started smelling the tempting aroma from the kitchen. There was the smell of bamboo… soy sauce…pork… and his mouth watered as he deciphered the other scents carefully in his nostrils. Whatever it was that Kasumi cooked, no matter how many courses it had, must be a feast. Surely Akane had been wrong with her speculations. Kasumi surely was not sad, judging from what he smelled at the moment, Ranma said to himself with a proud nod of his head. He only wished that she would deliver as she had promised… that there truly was enough for everyone.

The smell of the food was like meat thrown to a pack of hungry wolves. Just as Ranma was about to hold his chopsticks to be ready to attack once the food arrives, he heard some shuffling and soon the rest of the household was beside him. Soun took his usual seat at the end of the table and Genma took his seat beside him. Nabiki walked lazily with a notebook in her hand and Akane was shuffling behind her, still looking a bit worried and still looking slightly annoyed for her fiancé's insensitivity.

"That smells quite good Kasumi," Soun told his daughter warmly as he saw her enter the dining room with more bowls in her hand. "What's the occasion?"

"Doctor Tofu," Ranma mumbled, replying for Kasumi. "I think he's invited for dinner."

"He's… coming? Now?" Soun asked, slightly panicked. "The last time," he bent down and whispered to Ranma, "he wasn't just drunk then, was he? Surely it would not be chaotic now, would it?"

"Hmm…. I don't know," Ranma shrugged, "If you're a bit scared, you could always go away."

"And what, make you have more to yourself?" Genma muttered as he slightly hit Ranma at the back of his head.

"I'm just saying that…"

"Shhhh!" Soun suddenly sat up straight as he saw his eldest daughter re-enter the dining room with what seemed to be a hotpot in the tray she was holding.

"Maybe we should wait a bit longer," Kasumi said softly, a tinge of apprehension in her voice, "It's not like Doctor Tofu to be late. Maybe he just had more patients today than usual."

Soun and Genma nodded quietly, yet their expressions were grim, almost vengeful to a certain extent…

"Well, Kasumi, this is just a suggestion but, maybe we can start dinner without him and we'll just make it quick, that way, you can have the rest of the time." Nabiki said in her usual calculating tone as her eyes never left the notebook she was reading until she finally glanced at her sideways, "together. Alone"

Her well enunciated words made Kasumi blush suddenly as she took her place in the dining table, "Ma… Nabiki, I'm sure it would be more fun to dine with everyone around. After all, a meal is best shared with family…"

"Or with a loved one," Ranma added abruptly as he warmed up his fingers from under the table, carefully maneuvering the chopsticks in his hands. The aroma of Kasumi's cooking truly was different tonight and surely it would result in another fight…

"Dummy, what do you know," Akane muttered, slightly surprised at Ranma's sudden references to romance, and slightly annoyed at how her whole family schemed to taste Kasumi's latest creations sooner than possible.

"Maybe you're just jealous because you can't cook…" the pigtailed boy said slyly, somehow already prepared for a violent response… she was just so cute when she was angry… What? What the hell was he thinking… Akane… cute?!

Nabiki watched the exchange between the two and decided that a rumble would totally not sit in with her stomach tonight. "Hey Kasumi, I just remembered, I have to meet this guy tonight… he owes me," she mumbled as she remembered the exact digits of the Kuno residence's home, "you would keep leftovers for me, if there are any, would you?"

"Sure thing Nabiki," Kasumi grinned slightly, "are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

Her younger sibling merely shrugged and walked out the room. Once Nabiki was out of sight, Kasumi heard Akane and Ranma's quarrel escalate into greater proportions.

"You unfeeling jerk"

"Stop doing that Akane, it's making you look more UNCUTE."

"Stop arguing by the dinner table,"

"Fine"

"FINE"

"Kasumi, I think I'm not so hungry after all."

"Aha! So you ARE on a DIET!"

"NO I am not!"

Kasumi sighed resignedly at all the chaos around her. How could she not, when this atmosphere was completely normal to her now. Yet before she heard the sounds of mallets hitting wood or paper getting ripped, water splashing and two parents admonishing, she finally heard the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," she said cheerfully, although no one seemed to hear her as everyone was suddenly standing by the dinner table and almost ready to attack, counter, support and restrain.

She felt the wind suddenly touching her face, it was cold, slightly comforting.

"Goo…Good Evening Kasumi," the expected guest mumbled, "I…I'm sorry I was a bit late,"

He was wearing his usual clothes, his worn Kimono and his perfectly round glasses.

"It's perfectly all right," Kasumi smiled, "I'm happy that you're actually spending time with us,"

"It's… it's nothing," he grinned as he looked sideways and rubbed the back of his head. "Pleasure's all mine."

"Come in, come in," Kasumi said. Tentatively she reached out to pull him through his hand. Her grip was light at first until she realized how cold his hands were and tightened her hold, "Oh my, you're chilled Doctor Tofu,"

"No…ah…ahahahahaha!" his glasses suddenly fogged over and stars could almost be seen on top of his head… either stars or floating pink hearts. "Chilled, chilled? No not at all, the refrigerator is full of water right now, and lots of soya milk. It is said to cure cancer you know?"

"That's wonderful," she said, laughing a little, "Doctor Tofu, you like bird's nest soup don't you?"

"Birds? Oh… I haven't seen one lately. Must be the weather."

He almost forgot to remove his slippers by their door and he almost slipped by the corridor. He couldn't help it. His motor skills and overall coordination seemed to melt away at Kasumi's mere presence… he never knew that her touch… her touch would truly be as sweet as he had imagined.

But no. He must not loose it. He surely must not … or else… or else…

"It isn't that great Doctor Tofu but, I hope you like it, I cooked it especially for you."

_I cooked it especially for you_… he words kept ringing in his mind that he did not notice the chaos outside the room, the old man suddenly appearing and the sacks of underwear flying around… no, he did not notice that one side of the table was already missing and broken chopsticks were already stuck in the floor, like misplaced wild grass on the side of the road. He did not notice the splashing sound, repeated curse words, vengeful words, angry words. No his sense completely blocked out everything until nothing was left.

Nothing but him, Kasumi and the food she cooked for him.

"I… Itadakimasu…"

Even the soy sauce tasted sweet. His glasses were fogged up so badly that he could not see her face anymore. It was a good thing, he realized, as seeing her smiling, unruffled and calm like she always was might probably propel him to oblivion.

Compliment … he must give her a compliment… but how can you describe perfection without depreciating its ethereality?

"It's the best meal… I have ever eaten Kasumi," his voice was shaky and she thought he was about to cry, "I … it's… it's just so wonderful…"

"Oh Doctor Tofu, that's very nice of you to…"

"Ono," he said seriously his eyes downcast with shyness, "Please call me Ono… I mean… that is … If you want to."

"All right… Ono," she said shyly herself, as if trying the words in her tongue, "It is the first time I've cooked a full course Chinese meal. I hope you liked it."

"Absolutely!"

Kasumi grinned once more, although not as heartily as she had wanted to. She tasted the food she had prepared and found it tasty although without knowing the true verdict, she could never tell if it were really good or not. After all, the one who taught her how to cook the meal could never taste what she had made.

She could always invite him … or bring him some leftovers… but no. He was probably busy…and he was probably overly satiated with Chinese food already to begin with. And besides, she cooked for Doctor Tofu… Ono, now didn't she? And he liked it, and everything was fine. Wasn't it?

She was quiet, Doctor Tofu thought as he chewed the heavenly pork dumpling in his mouth. Was she watching his table manners perhaps? Was she measuring his knowledge of etiquette and finesse? He sat up as straight as he could that he almost felt his spine overstretching. But it did not matter, his image was at stake. A fractured spine would truly be a cost forgone if it were for Kasumi. Yet as the fog in his glasses disappeared, he finally saw her, smiling thoughtfully as she tasted the food she had made _for him_. She was smiling… almost melancholically. How he knew such things… well, he was unsure himself. Yet his doctors' intuition… and his own heart, his very heart that longed to beat with hers told him of her seemingly hidden sorrow.

"Kasumi," he coughed slightly to get her attention, "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh my, I'm perfectly fine," she said, blushing slightly as she realized that she had been caught off guard.

"How is your health?"

"I think I'm all right, although I haven't been able to sleep that much lately."

Concern suddenly filled him with much intensity that he felt his throat constrict momentarily; "Loss of sleep?" his mind quickly went over all the illnesses, the symptoms and the diagnoses he had stored in his memory. Lack of sleep was an indication… a symptom more than a sickness in most instances. It was a symptom of a wide array of diseases, from grave to trivial, from something at the basics of medicine to beyond its reach.

"When did this start?"

Doctor Tofu sounded so serious that she almost felt guilty for bringing the subject up. The poor doctor had just ended his shift and there she was, consulting, in the dinner table of all places.

"Oh, it happens from time to time. I'm sure it's nothing," Kasumi said as she put more dumplings in his plate, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it; it might have spoiled your dinner."

"No, not at all," he said, suddenly feeling his concern taking over, washing away his extreme shyness. Before he was even aware of it, his hands suddenly found hers and with a serious tone he said, "Whatever concerns you concerns me as well," not just because I'm a doctor but because… but because…

He abruptly let go, when he was brought back to his senses by a flying mallet that almost hit him in the head. It hit the wall on the other side of the room and suddenly, he was aware that not only were they not alone, but also surrounded by the typical chaos that ensues around Nerima whenever a certain pigtailed boy or girl was involved.

"Um… doctor… Ono… just… wait here for a while, all right? I'll just get something in the kitchen," Kasumi said apologetically as she got up from her seat and shuffled to the kitchen as she had said.

What was happening to her, she berated herself as she realized how foolishly she had been acting for the past few days. Why was she so upset? Why was she so lost and confused and so … bothered. Nothing was wrong. In fact, everything was perfectly normal again. She would wake up tomorrow, earlier than usual to pick up the mess everyone had left the night before. She would go on with her life, doing her chores, alone as she always had. She was to be calm, "normal", oblivious to a certain extent.

Was she complaining? No, of course she wasn't, she deduced after listening to her heartbeat. She had been doing this almost all her life since her mother died. This was her life now. This was her life since before. Yet why does she feel so lacking, so empty? Why only now?

Because you miss him… a voice said at the back of her mind. Miss him? Who? HIM of course, her mind seemed to reply, almost tauntingly. We've been through this before, she debated with herself, and he did not belong there in the first place! He belonged somewhere else.

How could he when it felt so right when he was here… the voice said again. Suddenly frustrated at herself, she suddenly felt the side of her lips twitching uncontrollably. Soon she felt wetness in her eyes. No… she was too old for this, she thought. She was acting like a helpless toddler.

He's happy where he is, she thought, it would be best if she became happy, as always, as well. It's not like he's out of her life forever… it's not like he had been a conscious part of it in the first place.

Everything would be fine… everything would be fine; she chanted it like a mantra. Air. She needed air.

Doctor Tofu sad idly in by the dinner table, probably unaware of his stupor since Kasumi left. Was it something he said? Was it something he didn't say? He was torn between running after her and running away. Yet he knew he was asking for too much. Maybe he wasn't that brave enough to be with her just yet. Maybe… maybe Mousse was wrong in believing too much in him.

"I'm sorry Ono," she said as she knelt down and sat beside him in the table once more. "I know this is sudden but… If… well… if you wouldn't mind, would you care to have tea with me… in the park?"

"In the park!?" he felt the muscles in his neck suddenly spasm.

"I'm sorry Ono, it must be odd for me to be saying this when you probably are not done with dinner…"

"Su…su…sure Kasumi! I'd go where you'd go!"

Without saying another word, the two of them left the house. Kasumi walked on with a thermos and two teacups at one hand and Doctor Tofu dazedly following in tow. He was partly thinking if he were in some alternate reality of some sort where all of his dreams suddenly came into fruition or if it were all just a practical joke centered on him, like one of those common prime time shows he often caught nowadays on TV. Was this all a dream? Did he deserve all of this?

Soon he found himself sitting on a swing, with Kasumi beside him, a teacup in both of their hands and he could feel the warmth coming from the tea inside it. He heard the faint cry of the chains as he moved slightly in the swing and saw the moonlight perfectly illuminating the contours of Kasumi's face.

And then he saw it once more, her melancholy look. If only it were a disease, a certain kind of pain he can easily cure. If only he knew if it was truly sadness he saw in the first place. Yet being the stuttering mumbling and bumbling fool that he was around her, he truly felt helpless and unaware of how to cure her from the strange malady.

"You… you can tell me Kasumi. I'm… well… I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Of course you are," Kasumi said as she touched his shoulder, "Oh Ono… I'm sorry. I have been acting strangely; surely you must find me weird."

"Of course not, I'm the weird one, not you." He said as he sipped the tea in an effort to calm himself.

"It's just that… I've known you for so long… without really knowing you. Do you know the feeling?"

He nodded slightly, not sure if he should take what she said as a good sign or a bad sign.

"It's like how I view my life these days. It's like I have lived it without any complaint, any feeling of discontent, whatsoever. But lately, I have realized that there was something lacking. It's like… there was a feeling I was supposed to have but never really felt… as if I needed someone. I wanted someone… something…"

Her head was downcast and he felt a bit disturbed when he didn't see the usual happy aura in her face.

"I am here. I can be … your friend." He didn't hear the words escape his mouth. He did not know the words at all.

"Thank you; you're too kind Ono,"

"No really, you would never know how much it would matter more to me than it would to you." There it was again, the trancelike flow of words from his mouth… yet it happened so quickly that he didn't have time to feel ashamed. Maybe this was what Mousse said… it was a flow of emotion straight from his heart.

"I am glad that you have been visiting us frequently lately," she said wholeheartedly, smiling a genuine smile at the thought, "That was really very nice of you."

"You… enjoy my company?"

"I have just been very lonely lately. I do not really know why," she said, although the voice at the back of her head nagged her once more. Of course she knew why. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. "I enjoy your company, very much."

The doctor blushed a light tint of crimson despite the cold weather. How could this be? Why was this happening? He did not know if his heart could take any more of this.

The two sat in the swings in silence for a while, both of them afraid of destroying the moment or disturbing the peace. It was as if both of them reached an understanding. Although a connection wasn't built, although no deep relationship was established, the comfort their mere presences gave to each other somehow made them form a bond.

Soon Kasumi stood, grinning shyly with her eyes downcast. "I… it's getting late. I'm sorry for keeping you up. I knew you had a hard day and all… but …"

"No, It's nothing," he quickly replied, already thinking how sweet his sleep would be after the time he had spent beside his beloved Kasumi. "It is I who should thank you for spending your time with me."

"But I barely maintained a conversation… oh… oh my, I should really make it up to you, somehow."

"But you already made that dinner for me, remember?"

"You're right… but still," she said, unable to keep the guilt off her voice.

"Well then… if you insist," he felt his heart thumping, his mind racing. This was it. It was the point of no return. He could flee now and regret it for the rest of his life, or fight and prepare for a possible heart stopping event in the future. "If you wouldn't mind… that is… if it is ok with you… I… you… me… together… on a… well… date. Sometime this week. What do you say?" he felt as if he said the last few words too quickly… but he didn't have the courage to repeat any of it now. He silently prayed that she missed everything he said.

"You are asking me out on a date?"

"Aaah… yes… date… March, April, May…. Thirty days in some, thirty one days in most… or is it the other way around. Wednesday is my favorite day… I don't really know why…"

"I… I would love to." She blushed lightly and Doctor Tofu almost didn't hear the sweet words from her mouth.

"You would? You really would!?" it took all of his discipline not to jump and scream like a madman right then and there. "Uh…. Great! That's simply great."

Kasumi nodded and smiled her usual smile.

"I… I'll walk you home!" Doctor Tofu declared as he walked awkwardly in front of her, as if his knees suddenly froze and refused to bend.

"Thank you," she giggled a little, almost inaudibly in her own demure manner that it was almost not heard in the quiet night.

Yet he heard it as he stood, behind a lamppost. He heard their faint footsteps leaving the park and it was only then that he went under the soft light. "Way to go Doctor Tofu," he whispered to himself. His training had gone well and he had faced his fear.

If only he could do the same.

He took the long way back to the Nekohanten, not really sure why. He was usually very eager to be with his love, yet now that he saw _her_ once more, he suddenly felt… torn?

Maybe life with Kasumi made him weak. It made him feel how peace felt like, how kindness felt like. He felt how he thought love felt like. Yet he knew that wasn't the case. Love was devotion. Love was strength. Love was pain. Love was beyond what was sweet. Love was to suffer… love was to die.

Were his outlooks on love truly this grim? Since when had he thought this morbidly? Love was the ultimate comfort. Love can possibly tell you of your place – that even amidst the chaos, you'd still find footing; you won't be completely lost.

Yet his love for Shampoo was not enough to let him find his own way now. Maybe… maybe it was his fault for getting swayed, for getting distracted, for believing.

Gathering up his resolve, he picked up his pace and knocked at her door.

It took her a while to reply. In fact, he even thought of leaving. Yet before he could turn away, she suddenly peeked out, and spoke, "What you want stupid duck boy."

"You know what I want, Shampoo," he said seriously, without even looking at her.

She noted his form, his aura in general. She didn't know why, but since she came home from the training… since she saw him again after several weeks… Mousse seemed to be more of a contradiction. There was something in him… a crack… a possible cause of ruin or … a major breakthrough?

"I tired. I win anyway. Why you try? You hurt, you pain. No reward," she sighed as she leaned her head on the door. "Is still want? Yes or no?"

"What makes you think…" He looked at her almost angrily, until his features softened once more. "I want you, as my bride. I love you Shampoo. Nothing has changed."

"I change. I stronger." She told him haughtily, almost eliciting a challenge.

"A week from now… maybe we could measure this strength of yours," Shampoo noticed that his seriousness was different from before, "I challenge you for your hand. A week from now."

"Hmph," she muttered turning away from him, "Another battle, what difference. I no care. I treat it as practice. You dummy, before I fight pervert girl."

"This time I will win, and ultimately prove my love for you."

She sighed, annoyed, as she finally closed the door. She barely even heard Mousse saying that he loved her, with a tone of seriousness… finality.

Yet more than ever, she knew it was not what it had seemed.

And frankly, that night, Mousse started to doubt himself as well.

Author's Notes:

OMG. Yes, I know, latest update EVER. I have to admit, I was really really stuck in this chapter…. And I have been quite distracted by this other fic I've been working on (shameless plug…). But nevertheless, I hope you guys like it, and I hope that those who had been following the fic aren't lost or unsatisfied or have given up on this.

But hey, this is the longest chapter!

Thank you thank you 100X to all those who reviewed and those who have read this. If not for you guys, I would have placed this fic on the dead fics folder…but no. Hahaha. Yes, I'm slow, but rest assured I WILL FINISH THIS. Promise!! So there. Till next time guys!! It will be happier (I hope…)


	15. Drifting apart

Chapter 15

He did not have to see the blood trickling down his face to know that it was there for he already tasted it. The wound was deep but lost in the mass of his thick dark bangs. He stood, swaying a little from dizziness as he waited for her next attack. He probed his senses to get a clue as to which direction she would attack next but his vision swirled as his ears stayed distracted. Nothing seemed to help him get back on track.

"_Ittai"_

"_Oh oh my, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"_

"_No I wasn't looking…"_

"_Mousse!"_

"_Kasumi!"_

_And there she was, right in front of him. As real as she could get – far from the girl in his conversations with Doctor Tofu. _

_She looked up at him, partly shocked, with eyes slightly bigger than they usually were. He guessed he may have had a similar expression, although it couldn't have been as obvious with his glasses covering his own eyes. He found it strange how it felt now that he was inches away from her when he kept his distance for the past few weeks. Yet now that he thought about it, his reason for staying away from her eluded his mind once again. _

"_Mousse! I … It's so nice to see you!"_

"_I have the same sentiments…" He bent his head and rubbed the back of his head, "I was actually planning to pass by your house…" he felt his hand shaking in front of him, and the sound the fish food made was starting to be obvious, "Fish… Fish food! Kasumuu!"_

"_Oh! Oh my! Kasumu! That's so sweet of you. I was actually going to buy some myself."_

"_Here, here, I'll get it." He said awkwardly as he walked to the counter and purchased it before Kasumi could even offer to pay for it herself. _

"Ka…Kasumi!"

She was just looking at her wristwatch when the doctor arrived on their meeting spot. He seemed to be catching his breath yet the smile remained on his face.

"Oh Ono, are you all right?" she asked, as she tentatively placed her hands and moved it across his back, "You shouldn't have run. It's not your fault. I came early; you were not late at all."

She was completely oblivious to the effect she had on him. Steam seemed to come out of his head as he tried his best to calm his speeding heart, "I… I was very eager to be … with you and so… well…"

"That's a sweet thing to say," she smiled and placed her hands behind her back. Doctor Tofu still looked as if he was trying to catch his breath and so she simply stood beside him and waited… waited…

"_Oh here." He grinned as he gave her the package. "Say Hi to Kasumuu for me." _

"_Oh… of course. Thank you Mousse." She smiled and bent her head slightly._

_They stood in front of each other for a while, both not knowing what to say to the other, yet both having the erratic beating in their chests. _

"_So I guess I'd better… lea …Oh…" She was surprised when she suddenly felt the weight of her shopping bags disappear. _

"_I'll carry them for you," Mousse said as he placed some bags inside his sleeves. "Say… It's my day off today; would you like to take a stroll with me?"_

"_I would love to," she replied, suddenly mortified when she realized she uttered them with no hesitation whatsoever. _

"_That's great," he sighed, barely noticing the faint tint of a blush in Kasumi's cheeks. _

_They were quiet for a while, both somehow feeling awkward about it. They knew two friends should be so eager to talk to each other after being apart for a long while, yet somehow, in their case, it felt … it just felt a tad bit… different. _

"Weak. Still too weak," Shampoo muttered as she swung her weapon above her head.

Mouse heard the swishing sounds in the air and quickly deciphered where she was. What was he doing?! He could not stay like this. Distraction might cost him his life.

"Why you no give up? You no look like serious any more. You make fun of Shampoo."

Just then, he felt the wind change direction above him and instinctively pulled out anything he could from his sleeve. He barely dodged Shampoo's attack and it was a good thing that the sword he pulled out was long enough to stop her bonbori from touching his head. The chains got wrapped around the blade and with a strong jerk, he managed to pull her weapon towards himself

Concentrate Mousse… concentrate.

_It was different when feelings have changed, outlooks altered. It was odd for two people to meet again once they've realized that their separation had caused much confusion in the first place. _

"_You know what, Kasumuu actually got bigger. I didn't expect him to, but he did!"_

"_Really? Wow. Maybe he's no ordinary goldfish after all. Maybe he's from another species"_

"_But lately he had been swimming around, as if looking for something. I thought maybe he was hungry so … maybe… maybe I fed him more than I was supposed to. Maybe that's why he got bigger!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening once more, as if to emphasize her point. _

_Mousse laughed then, enjoying the feeling he had not felt for weeks now._

"_Do not laugh!" Kasumi admonished him slightly, although she was grinning herself, "This is serious. Do you think I've done something bad?"_

"_No, no, of course you haven't done anything bad," he replied in between breaths, "I'm sorry. For a while you sounded like my mother."_

"_Your mother?" it was Kasumi's turn to giggle this time, although it appeared as though she had more effort to stop herself from doing so. _

"_Mothers do tend to do something when they feel something is wrong, right? Somehow my mother always thought that food was a solution. And she often regretted it afterwards, although she didn't have to" _

"_Oh," Kasumi looked up to him with a worried look in her face, "do you think I've been mothering Kasumuu too much?"_

_Mousse grinned once more, "You're fine Kasumi. Don't worry too much about it." _

"_Oh. All right, if you say so." She bent down her head and smiled thoughtfully, "You know, I thought maybe he had missed you."_

"_Kasumuu?"_

"_Oh it's silly isn't it," Kasumi laughed out once and bent her head once more, "how could he, he's just a little fish that knows nothing but food and water." _

"_Hey," Mousse placed his hand on her shoulder, not missing the sad tone in her voice despite her smile, "I've been an animal, I know. I don't know about fish, but ducks have feelings too."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, really." He looked forward and thought silently, groping for the right words to say, "Maybe I should visit more often."_

"_Yes you should," she whispered, her voice barely audible, "even if it were just for the fish."_

_He stopped walking abruptly, feeling slightly hurt by her words… feeling the hurt in her words. "I'm sorry. I have offended you, haven't I?"_

_She was silent for a while as she glanced anywhere but his face, feeling embarrassed about her sudden slip. "No… of course not. Sorry, I was the one being silly. I know how busy you must be… I must be sounding so self-centered right now…"_

"_No." he stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way," he squeezer her shoulder when she didn't look up at him, "Kasumi? Please forgive me." _

_She shook her head, "there's nothing to forgive." She looked up and smiled at him then, "How's Shampoo?"_

"I heard that there would be a fireworks display by the bay a few hours from now," he suddenly spoke after he seemed to have finally regained his composure.

"Fireworks?" she replied, sounding a bit surprised. She did not know if her distraction had been obvious. "I love fireworks. Maybe we should go and watch it later."

"That sounds good to me," he rubbed the back of his head timidly, "So, how does uh… Pizza sound like for dinner? I heard there's a new foreign restaurant that opened just behind Furinkan High."

"I must admit I hadn't eaten authentic pizza before. I think that's a wonderful idea." She grinned slightly when she noticed the doctor's attention wholly focused on her.

"Mozzarella, pepperoni, and bell peppers… soft white dough…" he mumbled like a chant as he started walking and focusing on the road instead of looking at the girl beside him. "Would we use chopsticks or a fork…"

She barely heard the words that came out of his mouth. She enjoyed the Doctor's company. But somehow… somehow she couldn't shake off the apprehension from her chest.

"_She's… she's fine I guess. We are to fight on Wednesday," he let his hand slip off her shoulder, feeling slightly awkward with the sudden change in topic._

"_A fight!? That is horrible!" she looked appalled by the thought._

"_But that's how I can prove to her my love. It's all right. It's not like how I go against Saotome and the others."_

"_Oh… Oh I see. So I guess it's like Ranma and Akane… right?"_

"_Maybe," he grinned, slightly amused by Kasumi's innocence. "Shampoo had trained hard. It's a good thing Doctor Tofu had agreed to teach me a thing or two to help me." _

"_Oh he has?"_

_He noted the sudden increase in pitch of her voice. He guessed her interest had been aptly piqued by the mention of her suitor's name. "Yeah, and he's been telling me some other thing too," he said in a sing-song voice, hoping to tease her. "Hmm… if I remember correctly, it's about a certain girl that he said he likes."_

_She blushed a lighter tint of crimson, "Silly, what does that have to do with me?"_

"_But I do remember telling someone about having some other someone that likes her just around the corner…" he nudged her playfully, grinning like an idiot yet still feeling strangely disturbed by what he was doing. _

"_We're just going out, that's all." _

"_Just going out, she says," he muttered, still in an effort to tease her. When she did not reply and merely bowed her head bashfully, he could not help but wonder if her feelings were truly blossoming for someone else. Would it matter to him? Would he care? Would it affect him negatively in any way? Would he even have the right to feel that way?_

_She was his friend, probably his best friend. The matters affecting her heart must affect his as well. He vowed to watch out for her. He vowed to be there for her, but was that it? Why did he have the urge to avoid her then in the first place?_

"_You would tell me if something happens wouldn't you?"_

He hated it. Why must he hurt her to show that he loved her? Why? Why must he continue fighting? His left eye started to twitch as he felt the sharp pain from the blood that seeped through his eyelids. "Shampoo…." He half whispered and half muttered her name as he drew out the daggers from his sleeves. He jumped and threw the small projectiles, aiming it as best as he could to hit the target yet wishing they would miss. He heard her make a small sound, probably due to pain, as well as cloth ripping and metal hitting metal. He panicked slightly as he turned around and searched for her, yet she was quick and behind him once again.

"Now you die!" she screamed, as she hurled his own daggers at him, barely missing his neck. He jumped back and groped around his sleeves once again.

"Shampoo," he muttered her name once again, more loudly this time and with more intensity. Why must she be so stubborn? Why must she be so strong?

He vaguely saw a flash of purple in front of him once again. She was closing in on him. She had expected him to move further back yet to her surprise; he lunged forward and actually met her halfway. The metallic spheres of her bonbori went past Mousse and suddenly, a thick fog of smoke had enveloped them both. She did not feel the light prick of the hair-thin needles he had stuck to her arms and before the smoke cleared, she already felt the numbness in her right leg.

"Mu Tzu!" she shouted angrily, as she struggled to get up, "How could you do this to me?"

"Xian Pu… today I would prove my strength. Today you would see my love in your own light."

Why… why must he hurt her? How would the pain make her feel his love…? Does love have to be this way? Does he still love her?

"_Seriously Kasumi, you would tell me if something happens wouldn't you?"_

"_You would tell me when she finally says yes, wouldn't you?" She retorted. When he started talking as if there was nothing wrong, she realized that his imposition seemed that of a typical man to his friend. Yet why did she suddenly feel slightly hurt by it? Wasn't he exactly that? A friend. Just a friend. A close friend, but still a friend nonetheless?_

"_Deal"_

"_Deal"_

_They heard each other laughing out loud. They supposed it was the kind of laughter two good friends shared. One was happy for the other while he or she felt the same happiness as well. They had each other. He had Shampoo. She had Doctor Tofu. _

_Yet why does it seem like they are incomplete, when in reality what they supposedly have is something more than they had ever wished for?_

"_Say, what would you like to do now?" he asked, trying to focus his attention somewhere else, hoping to silence his confused heart. _

"_I … well…" she appeared to look around, trying to probe her mind for an answer to his question, "Temple… What… what about going to the temple?"_

_He wasn't a very religious man, yet after all the mishaps he had in these Japanese temples, including that incident with the Jizou, he supposed that believing would not do him too much harm. Although he would much rather stay away from these places, he supposed going there with good intentions and with the company of a good friend wouldn't be so bad. _

_He let her lead the way. _

"That was a wonderful dinner Ono, I truly enjoyed it," she glanced at her watch and added, "Oh my, I barely even noticed the hours go by."

"But the night had barely started," he replied as he walked more casually beside her. He tried to focus on his breathing to keep the air circulating in his mind, "come on, the fireworks would start in a few minutes."

"All right," she smiled as she picked up her pace. Almost five hours had already passed after sunset. She wondered if his fight were over already. Did he succeed? Did he win her love?

What about her? What's in store for her now?

She couldn't deny the fact that she truly enjoyed Doctor Tofu's company. Now that they are talking more (coherently) than they used to, she couldn't help but feel closer to him somehow. She had always been fond of him but…

_She bowed solemnly as she lighted up the incense sticks she held in her hands .When she looked up to take a tiny peek, she was surprised when she saw him bowing, with his eyes closed as well. He seemed to be having a somber moment, his image marred by a slight frown. He must really want it. He must really want to be with her, she thought. It pained her somehow, although she knew that she had no right to feel that way. Yet at the same time, she also felt entitled to wish for something else. _

"_Please keep him safe," she whispered through her heart, "Please don't make her break all his bones and limbs"_

_She remembered how he was, that time when he lay wounded on her bed. Suddenly, she realized that she could always try to mend his wounds. She could always offer to help patch him up. But could all wounds be mended? Could any pain be alleviated? _

"_Please don't let her break him completely... Please guard his heart" _

"Mu Tzu! You've done it this time!" Shampoo screamed as she bent down to touch her back, in an attempt to hit her pressure points to get herself back on her feet.

"You've pushed me too far," he shouted back, as he held her hands back and forced her to refrain from doing so. "Why must we be like this Shampoo? Why can't you just love me?"

"Stupid idiot!" She flailed her arms in an attempt to wiggle free from his grasp. She moved her head back, trying to hit Mousse's wounded temple.

"Why Shampoo… why…."

He abruptly let go, as he felt another wave of dizziness overcome him. Shampoo lunged angrily at him once she was set free and took advantage of his weakness.

"You are weak. You are not Airen."

Why… why was he so in love with this woman … when it was much more comforting to be with another? Why… Why….Why must love be this way?

"But my love for you is the pool of my strength. You are my bride. You are the one I'm destined to be with." That's right… that's right… He was made for her. How could he have forgotten? He lived for her. He would die for her. He was the man for her and only her… the two of them… it had been written in the stars. Wasn't that what he believed in all these years?

"_He would take care of her," he thought, forcing the idea into his mindset, "he would make her happy." Despite the heavy feeling in his stomach, he continued to squeeze his eyes shut and concentrate on his prayer, "oh ancestors. He must be the one for her, as I am the one for Shampoo. He must be the man she deserved. He must be…"_

_He stuck the incense sticks on the temple and continued to pray, "Please keep her happy. Please send her the one who would love her forever."_

She always thought that fireworks were beautiful, nostalgic even. Yet she never imagined it could be so romantic as well.

"Kasumi… I… I… I like you. Please… I … always wished for you to like me back," Doctor Tofu stuttered, his glasses completely fogged up, his body partly shaking, "Please give me a chance to show you that I can be likeable too… Please… Please Kasumi…"

"I…."

"_What did you wish for?"_

"_It's a secret"_

"_Not fair,"_

"_But it's bad luck to tell someone else what you wished for, you know?"_

"_All right, if that's the case then I won't ask. I certainly would want my wish to come true, and I want you to get yours as well."_

"_I have the same sentiments. So I guess all we can do now is let destiny decide on what would happen next?"_

"_I suppose so."_

"Mu Tzu…" she gasped as she chains around her waist. "I shall not give in…"

"Yield Xian Pu… I cannot bear to hurt you any longer." Why must it have to be this way? Wasn't love about tenderness, selflessness, joy? Why… why does he still believe that it's all about pain and suffering? Why must he still believe in sacrifice? Why must he love her this way? Why can't he love someone else?

"You give up….I … cannot possibly…" her voice was weak and her eyes have closed halfway from fatigue.

"Xian pu… Xian pu…."

"_But no matter what, we'd still be friends wouldn't we?"_

"_Of course."_

Author's Notes: Oh GOD. I hope I didn't confuse you guys tooooo much. Haha, yes, the chapter is as confusing as what is currently going on Mousse and Kasumi's minds. I had a hard time writing this chapter, and it took me quite a while. Seriously. In MS word, Gift Of Love already has 95 pages and the two of them are still not hooked up!? SERIOUSLY COME ON. I'm doubting my writing skills. By the way things are going, they might not end up together at all! (enter jeopardy theme) but would they really end up together? Would I stick to my promise of a MousseXKasumi till the end? (end jeopardy theme) well, you guys have to bear with me in order to find out. Sorry sorry, It's my last year in college and life's being extra tough on me. My goal is to finish this before Christmas though, haha. Well, anyway, enough of this, hope to see you soon. Thank you 100X who all those who've spent their time reading this fic. I do hope you could tell me what you think.

P.S. Havenoname!! I miss your chapter-ly review!!


	16. Happiness

Chapter 16

The night was not as dark as it usually was, what with the moon shining brightly in the sky, appearing majestically and peeking from the clouds as the smoke from the fireworks display cleared and dissipated. The twinkling stars started to appear as well, each one sparkling and dancing joyfully one after the other.

Try as they might, the beautiful sceneries of the night could not seem to catch his attention. Its glory was useless and unseen as he saw nothing but darkness … darkness that seemed to envelop his whole being.

The blood had stopped trickling down his eyes yet he still felt the stinging pain. He never imagined that his sight could possibly be blurrier than before. He remained seated there, his wounds open and untreated, yet he didn't seem to mind. He hugged his knees to himself as he felt the biting coldness of the night; he buried his face in his partly swollen arm and tried to rest, trying his best to try to numb the pain all over his body.

The street was relatively quiet and he could hear nothing but the sounds of the different night insects, murmuring, whispering, as if taunting him as he sat there, waiting… waiting.

His body screamed at him, argued that he should have waited in the doctor's clinic in the first place, or better yet, he should have gone and checked himself in a hospital where he surely would be treated and handled with care. Yet his heart chose to stay and be somewhere else. How could he possibly go against his heart, the strongest part of his body? He felt it beating rhythmically, loudly as he stayed in his prone position, looking as if he had no other care in the world.

He closed his eyes involuntarily, probably due to fatigue as his body realized that it had overexerted itself. Even his limbs that had been screaming in pain for hours now seemed to mellow down and stay quiet, willing himself to sleep and get some rest. Yet again, his heart refused to cooperate. It continued to beat loudly… annoyingly, steadily. He just didn't know what to do now.

The light in the lamppost seemed to flicker eerily as it lighted up the small path towards her home. It was not as bright as it used to be but the mellow light was enough for her to see the road nonetheless. Yet everything else seemed to be dark. The people in the neighborhood seem to be sleeping already – hitting the sacks right after the magnificent fireworks display that had graced the skies. She couldn't help but walk slowly, calmly, knowing fully well that no harm can come to her. Yet her heart continued to beat furiously, loudly, as if something was amiss.

Just as she was about to get the keys from her small purse… She finally saw him.

His face was well hidden from her view, yet it was plain to see the huge tears on his clothes, where deep blood coated gashes were visible underneath. His hair was slightly tangled, lacking the usual luster it usually possessed. In his hands he idly held a pair of glasses, with the lens slightly crushed and the frame completely crooked. And yet the most disturbing view was that of his shoulder… as it shook from the cold.

She found, to her dismay, that her voice seemed to have completely disappeared from her throat, and she could not even utter a sound … to whimper in pain in his place or even to give him some sense of comfort. She bent down instead, slowly, carefully. She painstakingly placed her hands in his shoulder, as if testing if he were real and sure enough, she felt the rough texture of his sullied clothes in her warm palm and it was confirmed that he was truly there.

"Kasumi…." He gasped, suddenly raising his head and waking up before he even fell asleep.

She couldn't reply. She barely even heard him mention her name. She just continued to look at him, feeling a knotted feeling in her stomach as she saw the deep gash in his forehead and the blood that had dried up, closing his wound temporarily. Tentatively, she reached up to touch it, realizing it was slightly damp but mostly dry. His left eye was half closed, looking swollen. His eyes… his bright emerald eyes were unfocused, yet looking towards her direction. They seemed to be a bit teary yet dull … but they still looked like the gems she had always thought they were.

"Kasumi…" he said her name once more as he tried to search the silhouette of her face. "You're here; you're finally here…"

He seemed to not believe his words himself. She continued to stare at him, moving her hand to cradle the side of his head. Unexpectedly, she choked out a sob and felt the tears suddenly flowing from her eyes.

Everything was a blur; even sounds seemed to drone on. Yet suddenly, her breathing became clear and the sounds of her sniffling came back to him with great clarity. With his unbroken hand, he reached up and wiped away her tears, hoping to comfort her, hoping to apologize for making her cry…

"I'm all right! I mean it Kasumi!! I'm feeling all right." He felt the pain in his chest… sharp, gut-wrenching pain. Why? Why? How could you make her cry! The words continued to nag him.

"Come on, I will treat your wounds," she finally spoke, as she got up after she had reached out to get his hand, pulling him.

"No… no there is no need for that," he mumbled, "believe me; I have been through worse…"

"But you are…"

"Seeing you makes me feel a whole lot better." He looked up and tried to forget the pain. He smiled as best as he could, "please don't cry anymore… please?"

She sniffled once more as she tried to stop the tears as he had requested. She then placed her hand in his shoulder, almost comfortingly, both to him and to herself as she squeezed it lightly. She moved closer to the wall and leaned on it, joining him in the darkness, untouched neither by the light in the lamppost nor the moon.

"I'm sorry if I startled you… I … I just wanted to see you, that's all," he started, his voice weak yet oddly jovial. "It has been a long night, hasn't it?"

"Yes…" she whispered back, stroking his shoulder, not realizing the comfort she unconsciously gave him. "I had been with Doctor Tofu… and … oh my, if we had gone back home sooner, he could have treated you and…"

"It's all right, it's all right!" he replied, placing his hand over her hand that was in his shoulder, "I've already spoiled your fun tonight as it is." He leaned his head on the wall and winced slightly, "I would never forgive myself if I had spoiled your fun any more."

"Mousse…"

"You know what, I'm happy tonight Kasumi. So very happy." He said, smiling despite the pain, "It may not look like it, but … I won."

His voice cracked as he uttered the words and Kasumi didn't miss it. "You … you won against Shampoo?" she said, almost disappointedly, although her tone's sadness was due to the thought of what he had gone through to achieve it, and not the fact that he won, "I… I congratulate you Mousse." Or so she thought.

"Thank you." Her words seemed to comfort him all the more. He didn't know why… but he didn't feel the same joy when the Amazon had fainted in his arms… when her great grandmother intervened and declared him the victor… when he laid her in her bed, her face tranquil, her breathing even, when the old ghoul touched his head as if to commend him.

"I must admit that… I still don't quite get it, but… I am sure… you and Shampoo would get closer now…" she continued, in a soft and almost melancholic voice, "All your work had paid off…"

"Yes, I suppose." He replied, the smile in his face faltering, "Now if I can only prove to her that I am a more suitable husband than that Saotome…"

"It's going to be all right," she murmured, "I am happy for you Mousse…"

Her grip on him loosened to the point that he could barely feel her grasp. Before she could let her hand slip away, he instinctively tightened his hold, squeezing it, letting her know that he didn't want to let go. "Kasumi..."

"I am happy for you Mousse, I truly am," she said, biting her lip as if to stop the tears she didn't know why was threatening to fall in the first place, "But you know what, I am happy too. Tonight I realized that someone loves me as well."

"Of course someone does," he chuckled. I do. The thought suddenly entered his mind, yet he stopped himself before he could even say it.

"Ono… Doctor Tofu asked me if we could be together… If I could give him a chance… and I … I said yes."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain crossing his heart.

"You… and Doctor Tofu?" he stuttered slightly, trying to let the words sink in. Kasumi was… She was… he tried his best to see her face and yet his eyes failed him. But he knew… somehow he knew… "It is amazing… I … can't believe the two of us could be this happy." She must be smiling that wonderful smile he always wanted to see.

"I know," she said, forcing a laugh, "I told you… praying in the temple wasn't so bad. Look what fortune had brought us."

He closed his eyes as if to block off the throbbing pain all over his body. Why was he feeling this way? Isn't this what he wanted from the start? He always knew he was a selfish man… but this simply wasn't right. He can't go on wanting things, when he already had so much. Why was he feeling this way? What is this he is feeling in the first place?

"You know what? I have never experienced this before," she whispered like an afterthought, chuckling slightly, "A while ago… under the sparkling lights… despite all the noise… He uttered those words… I heard it, saw it… and it was more magical than the fireworks overhead."

"Doctor Tofu… he is a good man."

"I guess he is. He promised to make me happy," she smiled, blinking off the tears, "He didn't have to promise me anything. But I am glad he did nonetheless. I … want to make him happy as well. So I told him, yes."

Happiness. Love brought about happiness. Truly it is a wonderful thing. He always thought he had understood it perfectly. Yet now that he was faced with this, now that he was in the middle of this so called happiness, he couldn't help but think that everything he had believed in was nothing but a façade. Could he have been wrong? Or was he simply foolish in believing such idle fantasies and ideas were true in the first place.

"What am I saying," she chuckled once more, "I must be sounding so … well…"

"In love?"

"Silly," she gasped, "oh… but enough about me. Mousse, are you all right?"

"I told you Kasumi, I am the happiest man in the world," He squeezed her hand once more, "I have successfully beaten Shampoo… I am more likely to prove to her my love… My friend is happy… I am sure that that good man would take care of you. What else could I wish for Kasumi? Wishing for more would surely make the gods angry at me."

"Maybe I could go wish for your recovery," she said, as she bent down to be face to face with him once more, "Oh Mousse… I can't stand it. Don't you want me to treat you?"

She placed her warm and gentle hands in his temple once more, tracing his face, touching his wounds, giving him the warmth he never felt anywhere else.

"I'll be fine Kasumi. I carry these marks with pride. I am an Amazon male. I cannot possibly be weak at a time like this."

But I am still a woman, and seeing you like this makes me weak, she thought. She never liked being helpless thought that had always been the case. She couldn't stand not being capable of doing anything for those she loved. She could not stand just watching them as they seemed to suffer.

"Then I guess I would have to be strong for you," she whispered as she stood up once more, to avoid seeing his pitiful state.

"Kasumi…" how could he do this to her? How could he spoil this magical night? "Don't worry. You can go ahead and ask Doctor Tofu if you want. I'll have myself checked first thing in the morning." Let him have his fanfare tonight, he added to himself.

"But if you ever need anything… even if it's in the wee hours of the morning, come by all right?" she added, with her motherly voice.

"Sure thing Kasumi," he laughed then, as he moved his numb legs, trying his best to get up. "Can't you see how I wanted to share my feelings… I couldn't seem to feel complete until I told you everything. I… I just wanted to share my happiness to you."

She felt the warmth in her heart. He chose to be with her than to mend his wounds and rest. He chose to see her than to seek aid for his injuries. How could she have doubted him? She was important to him after all.

But what of Shampoo? She would always be more important. She was, after all, the reason for his happiness, despite all the pain right now. She was the one he loved. She is the one who would always make him happy.

And what of Doctor Tofu? He was the one for her. Maybe he was the one the gods had sent. She promised to be with him now. She promised him a chance to prove his love. How could she reject him when all he had shown her was kindness … and respect? He was truly a wonderful man. He was important to her.

"I guess I should…"

"Mousse!"

It all happened quickly, he realized, as his foot instinctively straightened out itself. His limbs were probably too fatigued… so fatigued that he lost his balance. Yet a pair of arms enveloped him, catching him to break his fall. He never imagined her to be as strong as she was, yet her arms stayed firmly around his torso, just below his arms… all he had to do was to wrap his arms around her as well…

And her eyes widened as she felt just that. He held her closer, tighter, with his arms around her, just over her shoulders, his hand splayed out in the hollow of her back. He leaned in closer, and buried his head on the side of her own and she could almost feel him breathing in her neck. She looked up, shaking herself away from her frozen stupor and gently yet almost tentatively placed her hands on his back as well, touching him… feeling him as she closed her eyes and got lost in the moment.

They stayed there, in the dark, away from the light of the moon, locked in each others' embrace.

Suddenly, she felt the tears, threatening to fall from her eyes once more, and she let them fall, as she stood there, helpless in his harms, crying silently. What was this she was feeling in her heart? It was wonderful yet so… so very painful. It was so painful. She could not comprehend it.

He felt it as well, and it weakened him. His heart continued to pound on his chest, his head heavy and his mind in a total haze. He thought that he would die if he let go. He continued to hold on to her… his strength, his protection. It was like staying close to her was the only way for him to rid himself of the pain… of this insane misery he never knew he had until he finally had her there in his arms. It felt so wonderfully right. It was almost magical.

"Kasumi…" he whispered her name almost longingly, as he squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Kasumi…"

And she knew he was not dreaming nor thinking she was someone else. The embrace belonged to her. He belonged to her at that moment. It was not Shampoo or anyone else. It was just between her and him. She moved slightly, laying her face on his shoulder, wiping her tears with his collar, letting herself be closer to him, accepting him, blood, sweat and tears all in all.

"Kasumi…" He heard her sniffling softly by his ear, sounding almost afraid to let him know of her tears. Yet he felt it and became angry at himself for realizing he might have caused it, but he was thankful nonetheless that it was his shoulder that she decided to cry on… that he could still somehow give her the comfort he wanted to provide her with.

Love was generosity. Love was kindness. Love was pleasant. Love was giving and in giving comes more joy. Love was the comfort amidst the pain. Love was rapture … healing suffering. Love was sharing something so… magical. Love was to live… love was wanting to live. Love was the thing that could make you go on living…

"Kasumi I…"

The words got stuck in his throat, words that he had always uttered, words he always knew yet now he started to question.

Love was happiness. To be with your love is happiness. Happiness was so elating, so blissfully soothing that not even death could soil it. Happiness was what he had always wanted. Happiness was what he had always… always wanted to share. And he knew only love could make him accomplish that. Only love… love that he was so full of … that she was so full of … love that was given and bestowed… that they were so damn happy…

"Kasumi… I really miss you… You know?"

She gasped slightly, as she felt what seemed to be agony in his voice. Was it possible that he was feeling the heavy feeling in her heart as well? "…How could you miss me… when I'd always be here?"

"But I … I still miss you." He finally opened his eyes and let his hands slip away from her back.

And just like that… he let go. And suddenly, she felt his words sink in. She understood the words with much clarity.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kasumi… I didn't mean to …"

"It's all right."

It was suddenly so … odd, as if the force of gravity had multiplied in an instant. Was it because they did not have each other to give support?

"I guess… I guess I should be going now," he mumbled, as he touched his head, slightly embarrassed for losing control, "give my regards to Doctor Tofu."

With his back against her, he finally walked with a heavy heart. He dragged himself away, feeling the gut wrenching pain despite his claimed happiness. Everything was just so painful. Walking away was such a hurdle though he knew he was going back to the supposed paradise. He didn't even have the capacity at that moment to feel the tears in his eyes.

"Take care of yourself .. ok?" she called, as she watched him limp slightly away from her… their distance from each other becoming greater and greater.

He didn't even look back once.

With a heavy heart, she went inside the house, feeling cold and empty… without the heavy weight of his arms around her. She rubbed her arms idly as she slumped in a corner, trying to calm her speeding heart.

She lifted up her head and saw the fishbowl, light bouncing off from the moon as the golden fish swam merrily around the small space. She crawled slightly and faced it, focusing on it for the mere purpose of not looking anywhere else.

She lifted her finger and poked it, making the fish swim closer, as if following her finger.

She envied it for seeming to not have a care in the world. For once she wondered how it would feel like to be like him. How did it feel like when no complications were in your world? Would life be better without the confusion of love and emptiness filling your thoughts?

"Idiot," she mumbled, with an unusual feeling of angst in her heart, "such an idiot."

She slumped her head on the table as she continued to look at the excited fish.

Things were different from now on. It would never be the same again. He was hers now. She was his now. Their lives are slowly drifting apart.

Idly, she touched the bowl, tracing the moon's reflection with her fingers. Her mind suddenly screamed the words she had failed to express earlier. Yet it was too late, saying it would not matter any longer.

"I miss you too."

Author's notes: Waaaaaaah depressing. I'm sorry for writing two consecutive sad chapters. Baah it's such a bummer. But I have to do it. I HAVE TO. (it's like getting vaccinations…nevermind) Anyway, I still don't know if next chapter would be happier or not… but based on my life and mood right now, I doubt it would be (hahaha. I AM ZE GODDESS OF ZIS FANFIC!!!) But on a positive note, I have never written a fic with a sad ending before…so… well, you could always hope… (although there's always a first time! Hehehehehe…) So there. Hope you guys don't hate me for it. And thank you thank you thank you to all my reviewers, for your kind words and advice and suggestions. It helps me a LOT. Thank you so much. I'm gonna go on fighting and not die just for you guys. Haha. Well anyway, see you next chapter! Again Thanks to all who read this and who would review out of the goodness of their hearts (Sniff sniff If it's not obvious, I'm depressed enough as it is. Boohoo.) Bye you guys!!


	17. Clarity

Chapter 17

Patience had always been one of his primary virtues; with the others being perseverance and loyalty, yet it was always his patience that stood out from the three. Sometimes he wondered if his patience really was something he could be proud of, or if it in fact had been the bane in his existence. But it was his patience that dominated him now that his perseverance and loyalty had to be cast aside. Instead of chasing and pursuing, he decided to stay and wait. Instead of pleading and persuading he decided to be passive and accepting.

Yet it made him wonder… was laziness starting to become his trait? Or did he just realize that enough was enough.

He was just tired he supposed.

He sat there in the corner of the café, waiting… waiting, as his legs became numb from its unmoving position. His chores had all been finished and the room was silent and still. Yet he continued to linger. Waiting… waiting for her as he had done so all his life.

He knew exactly where she was. She was probably with him now – that man she claims to love. She had barely recovered from her wounds yet she donned her most form fitting clothes to be discreet with her injuries yet appealing to the eyes. Any lover in his sane mind would have stopped her, blocked her, or even dissuade her from leaving his side yet he had not done any of the three, but instead, stayed, and now waited patiently for her return.

Why couldn't he run after her? Why didn't he run after her? He asked himself fleetingly. Moreover, he thought, why did he let her go? Did he not have the strength? Did he not have the will to do so?

Then there was a crashing sound. Metal clashed with metal followed by sounds of heavy footsteps and disgruntled grumbling. He knew she was back. And he perfectly knew somehow what had happened.

He saw her coming inside the door, albeit vaguely despite his thick glasses, yet he remained silent. Somehow he felt tired to do any of his silly salutations. He knew that professing his love at this point would be all for naught. He remained silent, observing her as she stomped her way to one of the corner tables, muttering all the while, visibly infuriated.

He walked closer, pulled out a teakettle from inside his sleeves and placed it in front of her. Without uttering a word, he gave her a glass, almost imploring her to take a sip. Yet she would have none of it, and instead, angrily hurled the tiny cup against the opposite wall.

He glanced at her at first, sighed, as if in resignation, and proceeded to clean up the mess she had created.

They remained silent all the while, neither person talking to the other, neither person making a move to leave. They just stayed within the premises, half looking as if they were avoiding each other, half looking as if they wanted the other's company.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that she was still furious, her cheeks slightly pinker than it usually was, and her lips pouting. It reminded him of their hometown, of his childhood – this was exactly how she looked like whenever he came upon her presence.

He limped slightly as he sat down beside her. He pulled out a cup for himself and poured tea on it. He cupped it with both hands and tilted it slightly, letting the liquid swirl around it as he tried to compose his thoughts.

"You were always angry back then," he started, talking softly in their native tongue as if sharing a secret, "I would always see you angry and I would feel something tug in my heart."

She gave him a pointed glare, yet he did not see it as his eyes were wholly focused on his teacup. She seemed angry and unwilling to go on with a conversation, yet she did not show signs of wanting to leave either. She just placed her clenched fists in front of her and laid it on top of the table.

"I always asked myself what I could possibly do to make you smile again," he said thoughtfully, smiling slightly himself, "I've always liked your smile… since that day back when we were children…that day when you smiled at me for the first time."

"How foolish of you to think of such trivial things," she muttered under her breath yet he heard it nonetheless, "That was nothing but a thing of the past. We are no longer children."

He grinned then, mostly to himself, barely thinking about offending the Amazon for this act, "but it was a good memory. How could I forget about the time when you … you somehow liked me to some extent."

"Hmph," she turned her head away from him haughtily, "It is Ranma who I love. You fool. I would not love you, even if you defeated me twice or more."

"Yet wasn't he the one who made you frown now?" he asked, looking at her with bespectacled eyes. "Did he not cause your anger?"

"It was that girl. Those girls that tailed after him." She mumbled, "What do you care about these things… Why am I wasting time talking to you…" She stood up sharply then, hitting the table as she moved, throwing the teakettle and the cup off balance that it almost fell off the table.

"Xian pu," he called gently, holding her hands with his own, "Can't you at least remember the time when you did not feel such hatred? Can't you at least remember the times we were happy together?"

"Happy together you say," she shouted then, disbelief in her voice, "We were never together, nor was I happy with you."

"You say that now Xian pu, but surely you do not mean it," Mousse said, evidently hurt from her words, "We shared some laughter together somehow. There was a time when you actually… cared."

"You stupid fool," she angrily pushed his hand away, "the past is past, our circumstances have changed. You are nothing to me now… Nothing … Nothing!"

"But it hurts doesn't it? It hurts to be alone. Don't you feel it? Can't you feel the lack in your heart?" he whispered, "Or are you so strong that you have completely discarded your feelings?"

"I would have none of this useless banter!" she exclaimed, "I do not need this, especially not from you!"

"But doesn't it hurt Xian pu, huh? All that anger and hatred, all that misery inside because you have no one. No one. Because he's far away… he'll be far way from your grasp."

"Stop it, stop it!" she hurled a punch at him then, and she heard the impact of her fist as it landed on his cheek. He staggered back, visibly hurt from her attack, yet he did not whimper, nor did he seem to have the urge to retaliate. "That is how you feel, you fool. I am different, I am different!"

"No Xian pu, we're just the same," he sighed, as he gained back his composure, "we are no different."

"You Idiot!" She screamed as she lashed out once more at him, pouncing on him like a tiger, yet he instead of protecting himself he opened his arms to her and held her in an embrace… a tight embrace.

She struggled, and he had choked out a cry in pain. Yet he continued to hold her close to him until she finally stopped resisting, until she finally froze in his embrace.

"It's all right Xian pu, let it out. Let it all out. I am here for you," he whispered, as he tightened his embrace.

"You Idiot…. Idiot," she mumbled continuously until slowly her mutterings turned to sobs and her sobs turned to whimpering.

"Yes I am an idiot… I always tried hard to make you smile… yet I never realized … I had to make you cry."

Patience and perseverance seemed to be the well of his energy – that same energy that was focused on trying to bring her back to him – to bring them back to that feeling. He longed to have that feeling again, when he shared with her a moment of happiness.

That was when he decided that he loved her.

That was when he decided that he would go through any lengths to prove his love for her. He was willing to forgo happiness, ease, and comfort. He was willing to leave everything behind; he was willing to suffer, to die, to endure pain. He was willing to fight the odds and come out a loser … He forgot about happiness, all for the sake of love.

He held her close as her tears flowed from her eyes, her head leaning on his shoulder as if he were shielding her, as if he was helping her keep her tears a secret. She hadn't cried for the longest time, and she never imagined doing it on his shoulder. Never.

Yet he let her, as he felt some sort of serenity in his heart, despite the throbbing pain in his cheek or the dulled pain all over his body, including his heart. He let her cry without any restriction.

"Why are you doing this Mu Tzu. You know I do not love you… You know I never can," she cried softly to his ears, "Why do you always try so hard…"

He smiled to himself then, a bittersweet smile. It was because he was patient… because he was stubborn … because…

"Because I was selfish," he chuckled, "I wanted to feel it again. I wanted to matter to you again, like I had when we were younger. But maybe you never did care and I was only disillusioned," he said as he stroked her back, "I suppose my perception was greatly affected by my eyesight."

"You had always been nice to me, you annoyed me Mu Tzu. You still do now. That is why I can never like you, you know?" she sniffled, yet stubbornness back in her voice.

"I know," he sighed, somehow resignedly.

"You really are an idiot," she sniffed, as she placed her head at the nook of his neck.

"I know," he said once more.

They stayed entangled with each other for a few more minutes, until Shampoo lifted her head and pushed herself away.

"I still don't love you Mu Tzu. Nothing has changed between us."

"Nothing?" he asked, almost dubiously, yet his voice was completely serious, "nothing at all?"

She looked at him then, and noticed his slumped figure. It was far from the proud stance he always wore. She had never considered looking at him that way before. To her, Mousse was Mousse, and she did not have to delve deeper to figure out who he was.

Mousse was a nuisance and a convenient scapegoat. He was nothing more than a lingering suitor.

Yet what could her life have been like without him?

What was it that she actually wanted … what exactly was he to her?

"That time when we were younger…" she started, as she faced the wall, unwilling to let him see her in a confused state. "When I looked at you… when you claimed I smiled at you. I could not remember that particular point in my life," she said, not aware of the hurt she had yet again caused him to feel. "But there was a time when we laughed. There was a time when I enjoyed your company. I would not deny you that."

He smiled, despite the dull ache he felt once more in his chest. "Nothing has changed?"

"Perhaps," she said, as she felt the dull ache in her chest as well, "Maybe we had just been merely confused with these feelings. Maybe you had been disillusioned as you said,"

She felt him walk closer to her and she instinctively took a step forward, still not facing him.

"That feeling we shared years ago. Had I only imagined it? Did you feel it as well?" he asked, voice evidently hopeful.

She was silent for a while, until she finally said "Perhaps," quite reluctantly. "If that feeling had been "happiness", I suppose we did share it."

Happiness. Surely that word was something that held a lot of meanings to him at that moment. On one hand it was pretty straightforward, for it was nothing more than a feeling of elation… a feeling of glee. Yet on another hand, it can be seen in the light of sadness, of despair, of hatred. Yet they were things that were completely opposed to the thought of happiness. But somehow it brought a new level to the meaning of the word. Somehow, it made him have a new appreciation for the word. It was like the shadow of his encounter with light.

"Then what went wrong Xian pu?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly as his emotions finally took its toll.

She faced him then, her form quite timid and completely hesitant. "If you had wanted my affection, or at least if you wanted to share that feeling we had once more. All you had to do … all you had to do was offer me friendship"

It took him a while to reply, for that word was yet another one that caused him confusion.

"I am your friend Xian pu, I never ceased to be, did I?" he asked, "Yet I had struggled to be more than that Xian pu, I am your lover."

"Love." She muttered, "It is something you know none of."

"Then perhaps you know none of it as well," he retorted.

"I love Ranma – "

" – But does he love y-"

"- He will"

Her words rang in his ears as it was said with much finality.

"He will love me, someday. He will," she whispered almost reassuringly to herself.

"Then perhaps it is not real love Xian pu," he murmured, "perhaps you don't love him"

"Stop it Mousse, I do love him and I do not love you," she said surely, as if she almost hit him once more with her bare hands. If her purpose had been to hurt him, she had done so successfully without exerting any physical force.

"Not because you are sure of what is not doesn't mean you are sure of what is." He said, his voice breaking with the sound of tears. Sure enough, the tears started to fall slowly down his cheek and he had to remove his spectacles to wipe it off.

"How sure are you that you love me then," she replied challengingly a she looked at him defiantly, "do you know what is when you do not know what is not?"

"But I love you Xian pu – "

"- I'm sure you do… but are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you sure you love me? Do you really love me?" it was she who cornered him now, "answer me Mu Tzu."

"I always have Xian pu…"

"But do you … now?" she hit the table forcefully then, and he did not even wince at the sound.

He looked to the side and confusion was evident in his eyes. It was enough for her not to prod him any further.

"I would always be here for you Xian pu. If friendship is all you want from me, I will give it to you. Someday I believe you'll learn to love me. Somehow you'd fall in love with me."

"We could have been the best of friends Mu Tzu…" she mumbled, as she finally walked away from him. "Yet you know more than I do that we can never be now."

"Why?" he again took hold of her hand to stop her in her tracks. "Is it because you despise me so much? Is it because you see no worth in my words?"

"It is because I am a selfish woman… just like how you claimed to be a selfish man," she said as she struggled to get away from his grasp. "I am well aware of your arrangements with the Tendo girl. I know something happened between you while I was gone."

"Do not drag her into this Xian pu," he muttered, somewhat angrily, "She has nothing to do with us."

"But with the topic at hand, she does," she retorted, seeming to be angry once more. "Did you not vow to be her friend, to be her closest friend?"

"A friend is a friend and nothing more…-"

"Then chose Mu Tzu, a friend or a lover?" she asked proudly, finally breaking away from him, "I cannot be both as you claim, you know I would always want to be the best. I would always want to be the primary one."

He rubbed his throbbing head in frustration. What was it that she wanted from him this time? "But I am willing to give it to you all Xian pu. Why must you deprive me of this? What good will it do to you?"

"Because you can't let go, now can you? It is hard isn't it?" she replied, her own words finally sinking in. Suddenly, she felt that her painful words had backfired on her. She was starting to feel the pain get sharper in her chest.

"Xian pu!"

"Leave me alone!' she shouted, as she ran away, and bolted the door in her room.

Once she was sure that she was alone and she would remain that way for the following hours, she finally let the tears fall once more. It was more painful now that she was alone for no one to hold her. It was much more painful now that she had to carry the burden alone.

"He doesn't love me… he doesn't love me anymore," she cried softly to herself, mourning for the love that she always thought that existed. "He doesn't love me."

She never thought the day would come when the nuisance would actually appear as a necessity, that the most worthless thing she has ever had was actually a treasure in her life.

Mousse was right. He wasn't that much of an idiot after all. She was alone. So alone… and it was such a lonely feeling.

Patience was once of his virtues, he thought, as he stared at the empty corridor, completely oblivious to the tears the supposed love of his life shed for him. He did not bother running after her or running away himself. He merely decided to stay on the spot where he stood as he tried to calm his speeding heart.

He wondered when the confusion would stop and how much his heart can endure. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. Was he to stay this way, stagnant, unbothered? Must he continue clinging to an empty dream… especially now when a new door had opened up for him? Must he wait and not pounce on it? Must he let the door close before his very eyes?

Was Shampoo actually right?

What was _she _to him?

What was Kasumi Tendo to him that at that point, he simply was having a hard time letting go – yet he already did let go… did he not?

Patience.

She was patient too was she not? Perhaps she also suffered inside.

If she were as patient as he was, maybe she needed him as well?

Nonetheless, he needed her. That much was obvious at that point. And just as much as he was patient was he persevering.

Surely, now that he knew this, he cannot simply let go anymore.

------------

Author's Notes:

Yes, yes I am BEHIND schedule. But I'm gonna do my best!! That much I owe you guys!! See see, there's a bit of a turning point this chapter. I hope I was successful in showing it. I've had it somehow laid out in my head. 3 more chapters to go. If I manage to do the next chapter next week, then I might meet my deadline.

Guys, I really want to apologize for my slowness, and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for sticking with this fic, for sticking with me. I know I don't deserve it, but sniff sniff I love you guys. And I would do everything in my power to give this fic an ending it deserves. I want to thank each and every single one of you! Thank you so much.

That's all for my drama right now. Please do review if you can. Thank you.


	18. Gift of Love

Chapter 18

Good friends are hard to come by, he knew, especially when you lived in a town like Nerima where friends become foes and vise versa within a span of a minute. Yet somehow, although he felt anger in his heart, he could not deny the fact that it had not reached the level of loathing or even wishing for someone's untimely death.

But he knew it affected him.

It affected the way he worked, the way he saw things. Feeling this way simply was destructive, especially when his profession was considered.

"Now, could you move it Tanaka-san? Is your leg all right?"

The old man looked at him with a reluctant smile on his tired face. Surely, he was even more agitated than he was, considering it was his injured leg that was in his now unstable hands. The old man nodded and bowed meekly.

"Thank you very much Tofu-sensei…" the old man said as he walked in front of the doctor, as if shaking off his arthritic pain. "I can move much better now, thank you," he walked around some more until he finally came back and stood in front of him as he scribbled down some instructions on a piece of paper.

"Remember what I told you, stay away from beans and drink some milk," he said almost monotonously, sounding almost like an instruction manual, "and do take some medicine for the pain…."

Mr. Tanaka nodded as he listened to his doctor's instructions, and Doctor Tofu could not help but notice how the old man was more attentive than usual. He shook his head and stood up, leading the old man outside his clinic.

"Tofu-sensei…. I do hope you sort out whatever your problem is," the old man said kindly, hoping to comfort the man without actually looking as if he were meddling with his affairs, "I was a young man like you were once. Surely, whatever it is that troubles you will pass."

If only events happened as quickly as words were said. "Thank you Tanaka-san, I'm sorry. I'll be back to my old self soon. You'll see."

"Why don't you go on a vacation for a while, try to get things out of your head,"

Escape. Get away from it all. The old man's words seemed so appealing at that moment. He had the urge to run away from everything he always wanted to catch up with. He wanted to leave this place… this place where he always thought he'd grow old in.

And it was all because….

It was all because he knew that never again would he feel complete in this place.

Soon Mr. Tanaka was gone, and he was left in his clinic's gate, staring at the empty street. No battles today, he supposed, and no injury needed his attention. All was well, he supposed… but he could not help but feel…

Doctor Tofu glanced sideways and saw him there, standing quietly by the gate. He had his thick glasses on, making it hard for him to see his eyes. He was simply there, looking almost frozen from where he stood. He kept his arms inside voluminous robes and suddenly, he did not know how to greet the man.

"Long time no see, Mousse," he finally spoke, his voice mild and genuinely kind. Yet the sadness was there despite the smile he wore.

It made the Chinese man wonder. What could have happened? Was he not supposed to be the happiest man in the world?

"How are you Doctor?" _How is she? …_

The older man did not reply for a while, but instead looked down and adjusted his glasses. How was he to deal with him, he thought. He wanted to strangle the boy; he wanted to hurt him – he almost wanted to kill him… yet…. Something in his heart told him not to do it. Something in his heart told him he must not do it.

"Mousse… I…" he mumbled, mostly to himself as he unclenched the fists at his side, realizing they were clenched in the first place. How was he to deal with this man? How was he to deal with the current situation at hand? What would he do with his life now…?

What was he doing here in the first place? Perhaps he knew? Perhaps everything suddenly became clear to him as well?

"What's wrong Doctor? Is something the matter?" Mousse asked, suddenly a bit panicked. Could something have happened to them? … _To her?_

"Mousse, I would like to request… a fight with you," he said seriously, his glasses fogging up, "for old time's sake."

"But doctor…" Mousse was suddenly taken aback. He had not expected this. Could the doctor have known his intentions already?

"I know you are fresh from a fight, and your wounds have not all properly healed yet. I promise you a clean fight. Just a fight between two men."

"Very well, I accept."

He said the words before he even thought about it thoroughly. Now he had no choice but to deal with it. He prayed to the gods for control, yet as he felt the warmth in his heart and his speeding pulse… he knew his adrenaline was high, and he knew he was really in a mood to fight.

They moved away, just like how they did that fateful night, until finally they found a secluded place where no people were in sight.

His aura was different somehow, Mousse noted, as it did not have the same fury it had the last time they fought. It was dark, heavy, almost frightening. It reminded him of that lost boy, Ryoga, who Ranma always fought with. He did not have that maniacal smile, or that bloodthirsty look. He could not even see his eyes at all. He was about to peer closer when suddenly, the doctor moved and his body moved instinctively to a defensive position. He closed his eyes and listened, hoping to know where he would come from, but he soon realized that it was a mistake, as he heard nothing but questions and the beating of his speeding heart.

What was wrong?

What was happening to him?

Did he know?

What about Kasumi?

He had to yelp in pain when the doctor's fist found its way to his torso and he struggled to keep his balance. He retaliated and managed to hit his rival on the neck, pulling him down and throwing him to the ground. He instinctively pulled out a blade from one of his sleeves yet he decided to push it back and keep it inside, as he realized that the doctor had not pulled out any weapon and was making advances at him with his bare hands. Doctor Tofu got back on his feet and lunged at him from behind, grabbing the front of his robes and attempted to pull him over his head, almost like the way Mousse had pulled him down earlier. The Chinese man thought he would fail, for no one has pulled him like that before, due to his combined weight with the objects in his sleeves, but he was surprised when he found his feet up in the air mere seconds later. He felt something sharp hitting his back right before he felt his whole body getting smashed to the ground.

"I asked for a clean fight Mousse, not charity," there was anger in his voice, "Fight back!"

Mousse groaned slightly out of pain as he got back on his feet and successfully blocked another blow from the doctor. He then took his chance and pushed him forward with both of his palms faced forward. Just when the older man seemed to be loosing his balance, he moved forward with a flurry of kicks and punches, very much like how he would do so with blades in his feet and arms – but this time they were bare and he almost was surprised at the feeling… at the sound … of hearing his skin making contact with skin consecutively once more. It had been a while since he last fought without weapons.

The doctor was deft just as he was agile and soon he managed to move away from Mousse's eyesight, only to return with a counterattack. It was his turn to push the man back now, as he moved with a style Mousse has never seen before. The attacks he saw were far from punches, for each attack seemed to cover a small area. It was like he was attacking with fingers – almost like a fatal form of shiatsu, very much akin to Ranma's roasting chestnuts on open fire, he soon realized this as he suddenly felt his knees buckling and his stomach feeling cold. He was helpless and he had no choice but to be thrown back as the doctor continued his offensive.

He finally found an opening and blindly threw a kick. He staggered back as he heard a small cry from the older man, as he touched his eyes were his glasses were. Now it lay in the ground, in a heap of broken glass and wire. He took Doctor Tofu's confusion as a chance to asses himself. He touched his stomach then, and felt something warm despite the coldness he felt inside. One of his wounds must have opened up as he vaguely saw a tint of crimson in his arms. He looked back at his rival then, and finally saw what he was looking for earlier.

His eyes.

His eyes were unusually cold. Far from the kind eyes he usually saw. His brown eyes shone, and under the light of the setting sun, somehow it seemed more red than it was auburn.

He did not have time to think about it as he moved once more. This time, he did not even see where he went. If he looked behind him a second too late, he would not have missed the attack aimed towards his direction. He realized then that fighting without weapons is a mistake. It was because the doctor seemed to be more fatal without the needles or any sharp objects in his bare hands. It was not he who had the upper hand; most definitely it was the doctor who did.

He moved back and tried to reassess his situation. He surely needs a change of technique if he were to win … no, if he were to _survive_ this fight. The doctor seemed berserked at the moment and it seemed like nothing could stop him now.

What could have happened?

What could have gone wrong?

Was this about Kasumi?

He had to grunt out in pain once more when Doctor Tofu pulled his hair back only to grab his neck with his other hand. He held on to his neck on a death grip and he started to feel his circulation getting cut off. Breathing started to become difficult and his eyes were getting more unfocused ….

And that was when he saw her in his mind. Her eyes were worried, just like the way she looked at him the first time they met. That was how she looked like in his fevered gaze. His ancestors had not abandoned him after all for they gave him a nice parting gift before they decided to take him with them. Perhaps he deserved this… this death on the doctor's hands. He wished for too much… and he longed for something just when he let go. He knew all along that it was Doctor Tofu who could make her happy – for he himself was an idiot and did not deserve her love. He had spent all his life chasing after something but in the end giving it up, just when he was so close – so close. He gave up on Shampoo… he gave up on Kasumi… he deserved this death. He surely did.

"K…Ka…su…mi" _I'm sorry_, he wanted to say, yet somehow he felt sad for he knew his words would never reach her. There was so much he wanted to tell her. He wanted to thank her, to tell her that he was sorry, to tell her that he realized too late that he wanted to spend the rest of his life to…

His uttered words reached him though.

Doctor Tofu abruptly let go, and Mousse fell down in a heap in the ground. He coughed loudly and felt sharp pain in his chest. He simply could not … breathe.

That was close…. That was so damn close, he thought, as he touched his closed eyes, feeling his ragged breathing. It was not his place to fight… he should not have done such a thing… he shouldn't have…

…_Kasumi…_

The doctor knelt down by his side and straightened him up, lifting his neck and letting his head fall backward. At first Mousse thought it was the finishing blow that would end his life… but when the doctor held his jaw open with his free hand, he realized he was merely directing his body to breathe.

"Why … doctor… Tofu…why…?"

"Quiet," he hushed sternly, "Focus on your breathing."

"Why… didn't you… finish me…?"

He seemed to be taken aback with his question, as he almost dropped his head, yet he continued to hold on to him as his eyes softened, as it was suddenly back to its normal color … to its normal disposition.

"I am a doctor after all, if you could kindly remember," he chuckled, he bent down his head and was suddenly very serious "because I surely forgot myself."

Both remained quiet for a while, and the only sound that could be heard was Mousse's labored breathing. Soon the doctor let go and placed his head gently on the ground. He in turn fell down in the ground beside him merely seconds later, visibly exhausted.

Soon the whole place was dark with nothing but stars lighting up the sky. Not even the moon was present, as if it too had been frightened for what happened a while back.

Mousse finally found his voice and spoke, "I would not have minded if you had killed me," he said, not really knowing why he did, but realized it was too late to take it back.

"Kasumi would have minded," the older man replied, "although if the chance ever comes up again and you suddenly have a death wish, I would gladly accommodate you."

The Chinese man had to look at him sharply out of shock, to which Doctor Tofu replied, "I'm just kidding."

"I take it as though something went wrong," Mousse spoke once more, looking to his side and not moving as he still felt like he was bludgeoned and has not recovered.

It took him a while to reply, and was instead staring blankly at the stars overhead.

"Don't play dumb Mousse. Surely you know what was happening… that's why you were there in my clinic in the first place. Right?" he did not even bother looking at Mousse for he was sure of the answer, yet he completely missed the confused look in the younger man's eyes. After much pondering… and humility on his part, he spoke once more.

"I realized… I could not make her happy," he said flatly, yet Mousse still noticed the utter desolation in his voice.

Somehow he wanted to give the man some comfort, yet he also felt something in his heart – A chance. Yet … how could he just suddenly abandon the man he encouraged, the man he built up to be closer to her…

"And you are giving up?"

Give up. Somehow, that was something he never was inclined to do. He was a doctor after all, and he always dealt with saving people, saving lives. He could not give up. Never. Yet he realized when his heart was at stake…. When love was at stake…. Living… attachment… fears…

It was easier to let go than to bear the pain.

"How could I not, when I know that you are the reason?" he muttered, anger suddenly back in his voice. Images filled his head and he could not help himself from continuing, "I saw it. I saw you that night. She was sad to see you go and you did not even look back once."

Doctor Tofu remembered it then, but the pain and the anger was now more like a memory than a feeling. That night…. He wanted to walk her home, yet she insisted that he should take a rest. How he loved her and the way she was always concerned for him. Yet the night had been so wonderful, he did not want it to end.

Yet the events that followed surprised him. He heard their exchange, the way she spoke, the sadness she had. And he saw how Mousse was pained as well, and the way he held her… so longingly, and he imagined he too would feel that way – he would probably hold her that way as well, given a chance.

The words they exchanged were mostly platonic, yet he knew, from the tone of their voices and the way they stood. He knew that was the end of it. That was the end of his dream. It was over before it began. He was so slow. He had been too damn slow, and now she had slipped off his life. Gone forever.

"You are a fool you know? Did you not realize how much she loved you? And … and still you pushed me to her?" he ranted, somehow accusingly, yet deep inside he was very much resigned to his fate. His painful and almost unbearable fate. He was old enough to realize when he had lost his battles. And he was also not naïve to not know what was happening before his eyes. He had always been a good judge of character, and he always had foresight as to how some things would go. Although what just happened was completely unexpected, he supposed this was one of the inevitable events fate had laid out in front of them.

So this was how it was, the cursed love spell of Nerima. Now he knew what it felt like to be a victim. Now he knew how it was like to have loved and lost. It was definitely not easy. Realizing the person you loved cannot love you back was one thing… but to realize she loved another…. It was simply unacceptable… unforgivable…

Had he been his old self, he would have done something…

But he couldn't. Not when he risked losing that tiny space in her heart for him. That tiny space allocated for him. That single tiny space that he would ever have in her heart.

Mousse remained quiet as the doctor spoke, completely unaware of the pain he felt inside. It was because he was filled with different feeling altogether. She loved him? Somehow the thought did not sit in that well with him at first, for it was quite new and extra-ordinary. Someone actually loved him… like how it happened in his dreams. Kasumi loved him… but how…?

"But I thought…"

"You were so busy running after someone else," he continued, still angry, "but … then when you stood there quietly by my clinic… You have realized it too haven't you? You were going to take her away from me even if I had not challenged you, wouldn't you?"

"Not if I knew that she was happy…"

It was the Doctor's turn to be silent. He supposed that answer would suffice. Kasumi's love was not as unrequited as he thought. He could not forgive himself for just waiting all those years… being completely stupid in front of her and never telling her how much he loved her… and yet… he knew that she never realized who he was – who he truly was. She only knew the part he showed to her. The annoyingly giddy and borderline maniacal doctor that was always 'nice enough to help everyone'. Yet she did not know his more complex side, his loving side, his dark side. He never showed it to her.

Could she have loved him despite all that? Would she take him in, all in? Did he really have a chance to begin with? Was there really love to begin with?

Surely there was, for now he felt almost unbearable pain.

Then again… perhaps he didn't know some parts of her as well. He always saw her the way he envisioned her to be. She was a sweet girl… that sweet, caring, innocent girl. He never realized that she had her own faults and anxieties. She had some needs, she needed some things that now he was not sure of giving her.

But perhaps the man in front of him knew these things.

And this may be why she had chosen him instead. She never told him. In fact, she looked like she did not have plans of ever telling him.

Yet he was still a doctor after all, and he could see behind signs. He could interpret people's reactions. He could feel other people's troubles. He knew, in the midst of her warm embrace and her sweet smiles… he knew, just when he finally managed to look at her clearly, he had lost the battle for her love.

"I love her. I really do," Tofu said sadly, "But I've carried on for so long without letting her know… perhaps I was in love with the thought of loving her?"

Mousse knew the feeling all too well. That was how he was for most of his life.

"But are you sure about this? Are you letting go?"

Doctor Tofu pulled himself up from the ground and dusted off his robe and Mousse noted a serene look in his face. "I suppose I'll go on a trip for a while. Perhaps … an educational trip to China."

Mousse heard the sadness in his voice and he felt the immeasurable guilt in his heart. How could he have done this? The doctor had been so kind to him. "Doctor Tofu… I don't know what to say…"

Must he argue with the man? Must he encourage him, just like how he did weeks ago? He knew how it was to have shattered dreams and an even more shattered heart. What he must be going through… what _she_ must be going through… did he really deserve her more than the doctor did?

"Next time we meet Mousse, call me Ono," he grinned, "and then we would be friends, probably for a long long time, until we die. And hopefully we would not fight each other ever again."

Mousse got up to a sitting position as well, sad, remorseful green eyes focused on the doctor.

"But you'd better be with Kasumi by then. Because seriously, if you're not, I would either kill you or take her away for myself."

He was surprised for a second until he finally let the words sink in. _Thank you,_ he wanted to say, yet never had the courage to say it. But it was all right, for Doctor Tofu saw it in his eyes.

Letting go was never easy, but he knew he must learn to deal with it eventually. Maybe something else was waiting for him. Maybe even _someone_. Hopefully, next time he would have more courage to deal with it… before she could slip away. Hopefully, next time, he would truly have the chance to know her before feeling the completely bizarre feeling … completely helpless feeling of being in love with her.

The two men looked at each other once more, both seeing blurry silhouettes of the other, yet somehow seeing the other clearly for the first time. Somehow they knew they've reached a truce… and the bond that was once formed between them was strengthened even more.

"Since you say you're going to China, Doctor Tofu, could you please do one last favor for me?"

"Haven't you had enough!?"

Yet perhaps some things would never change.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost two o'clock in the morning yet still she could not sleep a wink. She heard the wall clock ticking above her head and it nearly drove her insane. She had cried for hours after dinner, hiding in her room for no one to see yet still she could not sleep.

Her head started to ache yet it was not as painful as her heart was at that moment. Still she could not erase the sad look in Ono's eyes when they last met, when he said he was letting her go… that he knew she loved someone else.

She hurt him, she knew, even as he stood there unmoving when she wrapped her arms around him, trying to make herself love him … to no avail. He was a dear dear friend and she hurt him… how could she have done such a cruel thing?

Yet what he said hurt her more. He knew she loved someone else. And now she knew that person would never love her back. It was such a painful feeling.

He would probably make Shampoo fall in love with him… then they would move to China… and get married… and be out of her life forever, but… How could she not let him go? He never was hers to begin with, she knew that all along.

But it was so painful… so very painful…

She started sniffing again. Although she told herself an hour before that she would stop crying, she could not help but let the tears fall.

It was then that he heard her. He peered inside her room, almost like a guardian angel, as he stood there right outside her window. He saw her crying and felt as though a knife cut down his heart and tore it to pieces. He watched her tears trickling down her face for a few more seconds until finally he had enough and decided to let her know of his presence.

Perhaps he was not as patient as he thought himself to be, that now he had to resort to acting like a cat burglar just to fulfill his heart's desire. But then he supposed it was all right, after all, he could not bear the thought of seeing his love in pain.

His _love_.

He already made her suffer enough. He unlatched the window and opened it, and carefully he went inside.

Kasumi sniffled lightly and listened. She heard someone enter the room through her window. She was too tired to look, or to even save herself from possible danger. She just felt so miserable at the moment…

"I'm sorry… I do not feel so well today. I promise to give you the underwear next time, all right?" she mumbled, and to her utter surprise another male voice different from what she had expected replied instead.

"U...un… underwear?" he stuttered, "that's far from what I was thinking!"

Was she dreaming? She had to look behind her to be sure. "Mousse!" she exclaimed, as she instinctively pulled her blankets closer, hiding her tears. "I thought it was Happosai…"

"Happosai!?" he momentarily felt something snap at his head when he realized that the old man had such access to the room of his love… _his love_…the words and its new association were starting to be comfortable to him.

"Kasumi, have you been crying?" he asked concernedly, yet knowing fully well what the answer was.

"It's nothing…." She mumbled, as she abruptly wiped away her tears, "what brings you here…?"

"You did say I could come even in the wee hours of the morning didn't you?" he said, smiling gently at her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close…

"Oh Mousse, is something the matter," she suddenly pulled away the sheets and crawled closer to him, "Oh my, you do seem tired. Did you have a fight with Shampoo again?"

He felt her cold hands in his cheek. Her usually warm hands felt like ice at that moment, and he could not help but place his hand over hers in an effort to make them warm once more. Now he suddenly had to ponder on how it had been possible for him to stay away from her for so long. "Kasumi…" And still she was concerned for his safety… about his relationship with Shampoo, when he did nothing but be dense and stupid. When he did not go to her sooner than he should have…

"I did not come here for anything else. I came here for you." He removed his glasses and placed it inside his sleeves. He was surprised when he still saw her. Perhaps she was so close to him… so very close… or perhaps her image was already firmly carved in his heart.

And she was surprised when he decided to pull her even closer. He buried his face on her hair and he nuzzled her slightly, loving the feeling of having her in his arms. He breathed in her scent, listened to her breathing, and loved every single moment of it.

She closed her eyes, afraid he'd slip away, and placed her arms around him as well. It was that same feeling… that same feeling that time when they hugged each other nights ago. Yet was it to end the same way? Was he going to let her go and move away, never turning back once?

"Kasumi… I forgot to tell you something …" he whispered to her ear as he continued to hold her close, "actually… it is more like I … I was too timid to tell you back then."

"What is it?" she pulled away slightly from him to see his eyes. Did he have a problem, or did he want something….?

He glanced away for an instant, somehow looking like he was unsure of himself. His mouth moved like he wanted to speak but…

"What is it…M…"

She did not get to finish her sentence when suddenly she felt his mouth over hers in a sudden kiss… they remained together for a few more seconds, both not moving. Until finally Kasumi closed her eyes and accepted it… and returned the kiss.

He always thought her lips would be soft and sweet. And he was right. That was his first time to kiss a woman. And he was glad it was with her. He was glad of the thought of kissing only her for the rest of his life.

He pulled away suddenly, and Kasumi was shocked. She did not know if it were real…she did not know if it had been intentional… she did not know if… Oh Kami-sama….

"I love you Kasumi." His voice was soft and gentle… but it seemed to be so full of relief. It was light and happy and… What? What did he say? Kasumi asked herself… surely she was dreaming.

Mousse felt like steam came out of his head. So he finally said it! It was the first time he felt it to have been so hard to say those three words yet now that he said it, he felt like he could breathe again. And he was just so damn happy.

"But what about you… and Shampoo…and well…"

He silenced her by kissing her again.

"In Amazon law, a kiss between a man and a woman… is irrevocable. I am yours now Kasumi. That is, unless you do not want me…"

"I…."

How could she not love him? After all the kindness, the consideration… the love….

"I thought I could make you happy by letting you go but… no. I can't. I want to make you happy myself. But if you do not want me, I'll understand."

"Oh Mousse." She was uncharacteristically bold when she somehow pounced at him with her arms around his neck and this time gave him a kiss, completely rid of all her inhibitions and was suddenly so damn happy as well.

All those tears… that pain, that suffering, it was now replaced with joy. He loved her. And she knew in her heart that she would not be alone again. Her hands would always have someone to grasp, her days would always be spent with someone wiling to stay with her through all the chores….the stories… the anxieties. Someone would always be there to appreciate her.

She could finally have someone she could shower her love with… someone who would surely love her back.

"So this is how it feels like," she sighed, as she lay in the nook of his neck, "I never imagined… I can be so happy."

"I know," he replied, as he placed his arm around her, faintly remembering the first time they met properly. It was in this room, if he remembered correctly. Once when he was fevered with sickness…and now he seemed fevered with love. She lay in his arms like this as well… that time… he suddenly had to laugh at the memory. If he had known back then what it would be like to be with her, he should have offered himself to her right then and there.

She heard him laughing and she started grinning as well, not really knowing why, but just enjoying the feeling. Until she stopped, and was suddenly serious once more, "But we hurt some people along the way… didn't we?"

He became quiet as well, as he remembered the pain in Shampoo's eyes… in Doctor Tofu's eyes…. "They are good friends. I suppose they would learn to understand. Perhaps…they'd find their own happiness as well." He said, praying in his heart that his words would come true.

"Let's go to the temple tomorrow and pray for them," she said, and he said yes in reply.

Soon they were both quiet as they remained in her bed. She placed her hands on his shoulder and he in turn started stroking her back. He suddenly placed his hands in her tear stained cheek and noticed her partly swollen eyes. "You should probably go to sleep now, love; I'll come visit you tomorrow."

"No," she pleaded slightly like a young child. "I might wake up tomorrow and realize this is all a dream," she said as she buried her face in the hollow of his neck.

He grinned at her childishness, but was glad for knowing that she treasured the feeling somehow. "Very well, I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"All right," she said, yet continuing to force her eyes open, not wanting to end that wonderful night.

He realized what she was doing and chuckled slightly for her stubbornness – a trait she rarely showed. He then stroked her arms soothingly, hoping to lull her to sleep.

She was surprised when he suddenly started humming, and soon words came out and the humming broke out to be a song.

"You yi fen, ai te liwu…" he sang softly, the melody comforting to her ears, "wo yao ba ta songgei ni… na shi wo de yi ke xin… ai ni qing shen yong bu yi…"

"Mousse…"

She was about to ask him what the words meant when he brushed her hair with his fingers to hush her. "You yi fen, ai de liwu, wo yao ba ta xian gei ni, na shi wo de qing he yi hai gu shillan yong bu yi."

He held her closer as he felt her slowly feeling drowsy. He moved his head and placed his chin on top of her temple. She was just so precious to him, he did not know if he could let go. He just wanted to hold her close… forever and ever…

"Chuang zhao yi ge ai de qiji liu xia yige ai de huiyi… xiwang nia wo de xin…fangzai ni de xin kair li."

He fell silent and felt her breathing evenly and he was sure she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes momentarily as well, feeling so lost in the moment. He was so happy and he knew it. He wanted to stay with her and he dearly wished that she felt the same way.

"You yi fen, ai de liwu. Wo yao bat a songgei ni…. Ni shi daibiao wo de ai ni yao dui ta…duo zhenxi…"

And soon they were both asleep dreaming of a bright future together.

There is a gift of love I want to give to you

That is my one heart, unfaltering and deep

There is a gift of love I offer to you

That is my feelings and my love

That would not fade as the sea may perish

And the rocks go soft like it probably would

We would create a miracle of love, and leave love in a memory

Hoping that my heart will be welcomed inside your heart

There is a gift of love I would like to give to you

And in return, I request that you treasure it completely

Author's notes:

GYAAAAAAH!!!!! Happy ending. See see I PULLED IT OFF. The fic is somehow end-able at this point, but I did promise you at least one more chapter right? I mean, I spent 17 chapters building up this relationship, it wouldn't hurt putting 1 last chapter to tie it all up, right?

I want to thank all those who read this fic, who reviewed, who loved it, who hated it. I know I've sucked and I've been painfully slow…. Thank you for reading up to this point. I hope I didn't let you guys down. I'm sorry for not replying to those who reviewed. Sorry, I wasn't being a snob. I was just … well… being… shy. Haha. I know how some people dislike having unnecessary mail in their inboxes … and I didn't feel important enough to take up some of your space. Haha. But anyway, I want to give you all my sincerest thanks and I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The song "Ai de liwu" (gift of love) was sung by Fang Feifei, or at least that's what my mandarin 1 teacher said. The translation is kinda rough too. Sorry for that. I had to tweak it a little so it's not a perfect match – it sounded awkward if translated closely – and my Chinese vocabulary is worse than that of a 3-year-old's. This song actually inspired me to write this fic – thus the title "Gift of Love".

Anyway, this author's note is horribly long now, I have to cut it. See you one last time next chapter. (Hopefully before Christmas, as I had promised!) Thanks again for reading. I wish you guys the best!!!


	19. Happy Ending

Chapter 19

He waited patiently for her in the den as he watched the small fish swim merrily inside its new aquarium. The scene was all too familiar, yet he knew the apprehension was not there any longer. Nevertheless, He tugged on the robes his future father-in-law gave him (as a hand-me-down) unconsciously, somehow wondering at the back of his head if it suited him well enough. Was it just right on him? Was it too short? Was it too tight? Would _she _like it?

A year had passed and things were quite different in his life at the moment – for the life he had now was something he never imagined – yet he was satisfied and he would not want to change a thing. Wearing Japanese robes was just one of the small changes, yet he figured, he liked it. It was easier to hide his weapons this way…

He traced a small line in the aquarium, hoping Kasumuu would follow it, as he thought idly about what had happened in his life. He chuckled as he remembered that day…. That day when his new family was practically starved and deprived of their breakfast…. That day when they were caught sleeping soundly… together, in each other's arms, in her bed. Kasumi sure was mortified when they awoke… much like how she was the first time they woke up that way… but then at that moment, now that he had a chance to look back, all he could do was laugh at the memory. Soun was torn between wanting his head or demanding a shotgun marriage, and he of course was very much open to the latter (minus the shotgun of course). He was more than willing to marry Kasumi… yet to his disappointment… everyone calmed down and no heads rolled that day. No wedding occurred either.

Yet it didn't matter now. They were scheduled to be married the next month.

He never realized that the customs he grew up with were so different from what he should live with now - that a man could possibly be a head of a family with a woman as his subordinate. He liked the thought at first, but later on realized he could not live with it. Kasumi was precious to him and he could not subjugate her in any way. Yet her family was completely averse to the idea of her becoming an Amazon, and he understood that, for their ways really were hard to understand. This was the reason why he gave up his home, and ceased to be an Amazon male – after all, he did not have much to lose, for he was looking forward to the home he and Kasumi would be making in the very near future.

Soon they would be married…. And then they would move to Tokyo for a while… away from the fighting and the chaos in Nerima. They would enter a university, together, as they had once dreamt in that empty restaurant months ago, and the thought was utterly pleasant to him – but then again, any thought with Kasumi in it was pleasant to him.

Suddenly, he wondered how she would look like in a uniform…and his glasses fogged up in an instant at the thought. Then he realized that no uniform was prescribed in the university… that was just too bad and he was saddened until he remembered… What about in her wedding gown…? Surely she would look even BETTER then… but … now that he thought about it, it's useless to think about all that when he could think how she would look like on their…. Wedding ni….

"Oh my," Kasumi shook her head as she realized it was happening again. She placed her handkerchief firmly under his nose, just in time before the blood trickled down his newly starched robes. "Mousse? Are you all right?"

He grinned, mostly to himself, until he had difficulty breathing. Just then he realized that his love was in front of him and … from the way she looked…..

"You look beautiful Kasumi…" he said, his voice muffled by his blood and the thick handkerchief covering the bottom part of his face. Suddenly feeling a bit timid, he grabbed the handkerchief and tilted his head slightly back, somehow avoiding her gaze, yet catching a glimpse of her still from the corner of his eye.

Kasumi straightened up from where she was and looked at her clothes, brushing away invisible dust from her them. Her future-mother-in-law sent it, saying it was her gift for their engagement and she in turn received it several days ago. It was a bright red cheongsam made of the finest silk she had ever seen. The embroidery was exquisite and it was completely unlike the usual plain clothes she always wore.

"Mousse? Do you think it's all right? Must I change?"

"No…no no, it's perfect." He said, clutching the handkerchief tighter to his nose. Mousse quickly noted how the dress hugged her fine curves and thanked his mother in his heart for this wonderful gift she gave him… er… her rather…

"I thought I should wear it to our wedding but…"

"It's all right," he said kindly, forcing his heart to calm down, "Knowing mother, she would surely bring another dress for you on that day, although, you may choose not to wear it. Perhaps you would want to go for something more traditional or something simpler or…"

She shook her head and placed her hand on his arm to stop him, "It's all right, I would be glad to wear whatever it is your mother would bring. After all, it's the least I can do to assure her that I appreciate all you have done for me. After you have given up so much…."

"Come on, it's not so bad…."he said, as he placed his hand over hers reassuringly, "It's actually far from it. Everything is fine, except for the incessant nose bleeds I have these days…"

She blushed, remembering Ranma's explanation for the "phenomenon" the other day. He and Mousse fought because of it, but considering the serious look in Nabiki's eyes when she had considered asking her for help or at least some clarification, she realized that perhaps Ranma was not lying…

"Then I suppose this would help!" she chuckled as she removed his glasses playfully and tucked it inside her purse. "Can't see me clearly now, can you?"

"Give it back," he pleaded lightheartedly, not really expecting her to comply, and not really minding it. "I told you, Saotome was bluffing… it's because of the weather…"

"The weather," she repeated in an almost taunting manner, knowing fully well that he was lying.

"Well, and the fact that … you make my circulation go crazy too." He added, defeated, as he blindly reached out for her.

She met him halfway and placed her arms around his as she led him out the door. "Then I suppose I might give you trouble as we get older?"

"You might just end up killing me," he replied, hoping to tease her, but was surprised when she gasped and loosen her hold on him thus he hastily added, "But it's not very likely, after all, you make my heart beat as well."

She grinned then, still not used to his flowery words. She had to hide her blush as she laid her head momentarily on his shoulder as they walked.

Perhaps there were other things she was not used to at first that she would find very difficult to let go of now. It was hard to wake up one day and find that he was gone, that he would not be there for her. It would be hard to live without his support, or at least know that he's just there behind her. It would be hard to not have someone she could share her thoughts with – who would listen. It would be hard not to have someone… to be just there – with his mere presence offering her comfort and happiness.

She looked up and saw his face. She was starting to get used to his face. His emerald eyes, his almost femininely long lashes, his soft lips… his short hair that he asked her to cut a few months ago. It was a bit longer now, as it now reached the base of his neck. She liked him better with long hair, and she supposed he would not mind if she told him that, so that he would not have to have it cut so shortly again like last time – when he symbolically left his family and gave himself to her completely.

How could she not love him? Again she thanked the gods for the fate that had befallen her.

"Hey Kasumi, I was thinking,"

"Hm?" she asked, suddenly pulled away from her reverie.

"Maybe it's time we get Kasumuu a wife."

She laughed out loud then, as she heard his serious remark. Mousse chuckled himself then added, "You know, I think he's getting lonely… or even annoyed at just watching us together as we looked at him. Perhaps it's time for him to have a family of his own."

A family, somehow Kasumi felt a strong attachment to that word, as she thought of the possibilities ahead. "All right, Let's get him a companion."

"But I think… you must do it. After all, you know how I am not very good…"

She smiled then, knowing how hard it was for most men to admit their weakness. But then again, he was not like most men.

After three cotton candies and two servings of takoyaki, they finally found what they were looking for. The old man still looked the same, smiling kindly as children and adults alike gathered around the small pools. Kasumi enjoyed the sound of the children's laughter, and vaguely, the thought of hearing the laughter of their own children filled her heart. She tried to push her thoughts away – it was too soon for that. She instead thought about the school she and Mousse would be putting up right after they come back from Tokyo. Her father agreed to lease out the Tendo Dojo for classes in the morning, provided the students would also enroll in the Anything-goes-Martial-Arts class that would most probably be handled by Akane and Ranma in the afternoon. Nabiki is already looking forward to the probable inflow of profits. However, she was mostly excited about the thought of meeting new people – and spending more time with Mousse.

"Oh! It's you!" the old man greeted them, and Kasumi was jarred from her reverie once more.

"Hello grandpa," she replied kindly, pulling her companion towards the stall, "It's nice to see you again!"

"The rules have not changed grandpa?" Mousse asked cheerfully, as he searched his pockets for his bag of coins.

"Oh yes, yes, but what about the two of you? Still friends?" the old man teased playfully, but the answer was plain to see.

"Oh my," Kasumi smiled sweetly, "We are still friends, however…"

"We're getting married soon, next year, we won't be just friends anymore, you'll see!" Mousse continued, almost boastfully, as he moved closer to his fiancé. "However, I think I'll just let her catch the fish this time."

The old man visibly sweat-dropped at Mousse's words, yet Kasumi, upon seeing this, whispered to him, "We only need one, as a companion for our pet."

The old man nodded and bowed thankfully, then gave the scooper to Kasumi. She took her time, pulling out a fish carefully as her fiancé just looked towards her direction, not really seeing most of what was happening since she had not returned his glasses yet. But after a few seconds, the children started squealing and he knew that she already caught one for sure. The old man quickly got the fish and placed it on the container

"Next year, I suppose I would have to think of another game. You really are talented you know?"

"That's my Kasumi!" Mousse said proudly, "But don't worry grandpa, I shall participate in whatever your game is next year."

"I'll be looking forward to that son, good luck to the both of you."

Both of them bowed respectfully, and soon, with their arms linked, they started walking once more.

"She looks beautiful, I am sure Kasumuu would like her," Kasumi said, breaking the silence.

"Oh? Now that I think about it… How sure are we about which one of them is a male or a female or if they're going to be a perfect match?"

"I guess we can't really tell for sure."

"But then," he spoke once more, trying to look at the situation more positively. "Who ever thought the two of us would be together. Perhaps destiny brought them together as well?"

"Perhaps," Kasumi chuckled, and her reaction pleased him.

He looked back to what had transpired in the past. To think they barely knew each other a little more than a year ago, yet now they seemed to know each other fairly well. He never imagined that the person he had known all his life – the person he had pinned for so long actually ended up not the one for him.

It was just like that fish…. That fish he always tried to catch a year ago – the fish that always escaped him. Perhaps he just did not know the game all too well. Perhaps he was destined to get something else. And despite not getting the one he wished for, he was extremely happy.

"Oh Mousse, do you remember the legend?" she asked him, after she saw how the stars were twinkling brightly. "I wish we could always be as happy as they are tonight."

He thought silently for a reply. "I know it may be tough and we may also be sad like they are when they are apart."

"That's true."

"But as long as we are together, I suppose that … we would not be miserable." He moved his head towards his side to brush his lips against her temple affectionately.

Just thinking about parting scared him. He could not imagine life without her any longer. She felt the same way. Would the gods forgive them for this selfishness? Surely they too would understand….

"Oh… I know, remember the tree? Let's hang lanterns once more."

The legendary tree – that same tree where lovers once made vows to each other. Suddenly, he remembered the image of that tree in his mind once more.

"I don't know…" he started, a bit dubious, considering all that had occurred. True, he believed in some legends, yet now that the feeling was so real, he did not need the legend's promise as much.

"Come on Mousse, it would not hurt to try!" she prodded him.

How could he resist?

Soon he found himself seeing clearly once more as his glasses were replaced on his head – and mere seconds later, he was up the tree, looking for the perfect branch.

"Do you have the lantern already, love?"

"Just a minute!" she called, as she searched her purse for a pen.

As he waited, He could not resist looking at the other lanterns. He recognized some of the names, and he could not help but laugh.

"Love, you won't believe how many lanterns have Akane's name on it…. as well as Saotome's"

"Really?" she replied, half surprised as she was well aware of her younger siblings'… appeal.

"Oh, and there are some odd pairings here as well. Let us see… "Mousse scanned the lanterns for a while until his eye fell upon something and he stopped, suddenly surprised at what he saw that he visibly froze from where he stood.

"Mousse? What's wrong? Are you…?"

"Love…" he chuckled, as he looked at the lanterns closer to be sure, "You don't have to make a lantern for us anymore."

"Oh? Why? What happened?" Kasumi, suddenly curious, went closer to the tree and looked up.

Mousse smiled at the way fate somehow toyed with them. The lantern he hung a year ago was still there… and to his utter surprise, he saw it tangled and seemingly bound tightly – Forming another pair. He saw the lanterns alright, his and Kasumi's.

He jumped down the tree and was met by Kasumi's curious gaze.

"What happened? What did you see?"

Hoping to tease her a little, he did not reply right away. Instead, he placed his arms around her and bent down to kiss her. She shyly retreated yet accepted the kiss nonetheless. His spontaneity still surprised her, yet it was one of the things that made him so endearing.

"I won't say until you call me anata."

"Anata?" She asked almost incredulously. It seemed like one of those soap operas she often caught on TV. It was uncommon for modern wives to call their husbands anata.

He hugged her closer and repeated his request, "Call me anata…please"

She placed her arms around him as well and grinned, "Wouldn't you want me to call you… Airen instead?" she whispered sweetly to his ears that his nose almost bled once more. "Wo ai ni, wo de airen,"

The words he often heard now seemed so different now that he heard her say it. He never expected it to sound more melodic… so wonderful… when it came from the person you truly loved – and she said it for you and only for you to hear.

"Aishiteiru Kasumi," he whispered back, tightening his hold around her.

After all that had happened in his life, he suddenly felt so lucky that he wished that other lovers … other people in the world would feel their happiness as well.

"Say Mousse, sing me that song again,"

"Gladly," he replied, and soon, his voice resounded smoothly as the lovers strolled by the stream, for the deities to hear. He sang the song from his heart, and he knew he would be singing it in there for the rest of his life.

And the stars could not be brighter for the gift of love given to them as well.

The End

Author's Notes:

I want to THANK EVERYONE especially the FF:

Dr. Facer (Kuya!), DaVinci, Animefairy, Havenoname, Dynast, The One Who Creeps You Out, Cleric of Hell's brigade, kikyouhater118, Ryo-Wolf, Merryb, Knight's shadow, Yamcha's Big pants, Pielover, Novice91, Preventer Squall, Devil K, Nonengel, xNiight of hate, Launigsiae, Thunderstorm 101, Concetta, Avan, Wolvenmoon, Mesphia, Ellen Kuhfeld, Speed Reader, Cooking Babe, mayashin, Zero-vision, Opt1mus, Only-Eyes-For-Riddick, Mu Tsu Fan, hieilover135, seafoam-pulse, Ashark, Icesythe, nihongoneko, Dr5wolz-MBA

I hope I didn't miss anyone!! Thank you thank you all.

I also want to thank those who have added this in their favorites and those who stuck with this fic till the end. I love you guys. I'm sorry for being a sucky writer and being SOOOOOO slow in updating. BUT I MADE IT! I FINISHED IT BEFORE THE YEAR ENDED! MWAHAHAHA.

Thank you so much. A lot has changed in the course of writing this story. This is the longest thing I've written in my life! It's longer than my thesis last year!I don't know, my writing might have also changed a bit. I would edit this whole fic when I have time (for grammar and other style stuff), probably in a few months. That much I owe you guys.

So thank you thank you thank you to all of you! May you have a happy new year!!


	20. Epilogue: Switching Partners?

Epilogue

Traveling was part of his profession and it was actually one of the things he loved doing. Searching for new cures and bizarre sicknesses was always a learning experience. From mountains to rivers to markets… he loved journeying and passing through it all. He loved them all….All except for checkpoints.

He felt pins and needles in his feet and he realized that he must have been standing for quite a long while on the tiny corner akin to a detention in the customs bureau. Yet he was a doctor after all, and he knew fully well how to control his body movements. He decided hours ago that he would stop moving altogether after the officials looked at every single move that he made. He supposed not budging would benefit them all.

The customs officer was an old man, his eyes mere slits and his uniform perfectly starched and clean. His words were often curt though he though it was because he knew he was dealing with a foreigner, a Japanese man, but still a foreigner no less. Particularly, he knew what was going through the old man's head – that he really was not a doctor and he was merely fooling him – that he was intent on smuggling new concoctions to Japan or into China, wherever be the case. And he knew, after all his experiences with traveling that it was better to just keep your mouth shut and wait for some form of help, especially when your Mandarin was rusty and your accent is at the risk of being all wrong.

He waited and waited, trying to be patient all the while. But he never imagined his help would come in the form of a screaming woman.

"I told you! There is no cat. It's just me. ME!" she screamed, her voice's pitch getting higher than it usually was, and it seemed almost supersonic to him.

"Ma'am, you are aware that here in the bureau of customs, we have very strict rules regarding animals, particularly those of rare strains. We cannot have them just entering and leaving the country without any permits whatsoe – "

"Come on!" the purple haired Amazon seemed like she was almost shaking, almost ready to pounce at an instant. "Have you never heard of Jusenkyo?"

It was odd. He never saw her so outspoken before. Sure he knew about her attitude but … she was always so meek and sweet when she was employed as his nurse.

"It does not matter ma'am, we can't let the cat in the – "

"I am from the Amazon tribe. What your doing seems like discrimination!"

"Well it's not about you ma'am… it's about the cat…"

He could still remember those times she spent with him. She was so gentle, always smiling. She seemed very cordial and the patients loved her. He took her in after seeing how lonely she seemed to be, moving in a new town and feeling like an oddball. He knew the feeling all too well, and then he knew that he must do something for her. Their arrangements worked for a while, and somehow he remembered it fondly.

Yet those calm and easy memories seemed to be ironic, juxtaposed with what he saw at that moment. Talking seemed pointless at one point and suddenly she seemed like a lose firearm. He barely saw the action take place before his eyes – he just stood quietly in the corner, looking at her flawless execution of a technique he saw in a manual not too long ago. And soon, the four men were down, their starched uniforms barely creased with her attack. Then he heard her mutter what seemed to be a very colorful word in another dialect and soon she made her way towards the door.

So this was the woman Mousse loved, he thought, no wonder he fell in love with Kasumi instantly…

Yet as he watched her, he remembered his current situation. He knew he was a doctor and he was devoted to life and honor … and that included keeping everything legal but… he shook his head as he started making his way towards the door. Just then he remembered…

"The security cameras"

She heard a man's voice behind her. It was odd, she knew she had taken them all out… but then again… the man spoke in a foreign language she knew fairly well.

She turned around and was completely surprised at what she saw. She has not seen the doctor for quite a while. Now that she thought about it, working as a nurse in his clinic seemed like a distant memory. Yet vividly she still remembered the moments she spent there with the love of her life, that at that point she actually wished he were beaten to a pulp every second of the day. But besides all that, she could not remember much about her previous employer. It seemed almost odd to see him at that time and place.

"Aiyah! Doctor Tofu!? What you do here?"

A tour gone horribly wrong, he wanted to say, "I suppose I had the same problem as you had. Something to do with a new law regarding wildlife preservation and inflow and outflow of living organisms…"

She shook her head, remembering her annoyance. She loved her country and all, but these urban people were so useless and thickheaded at times. She always thought life would be better if all of China was just like her village. She was almost sorry that the doctor went through what she had.

"Well, us go?" she started walking away once more and he barely caught up with her

"But the security cameras are working… surely they are on their way now…"

"Not if shampoo run run fast, you too run run."

"But wouldn't that make us somewhat like fugitives?"

Shampoo shook her head once more, exasperated at how the doctor often used words she couldn't understand, and how he seemed like a blockhead at the moment.

"I go, you stay if you no go," she stated almost haughtily and she proved her seriousness by almost jumping out the door.

Dilemmas were common things to him, and he always knew he was often asked to think about his decisions quickly. Although being a doctor often told him to go with the safe side, his gut feel at the moment told him to run towards the other direction. Soon he found himself jumping and trying to keep up with the Amazon girl.

She wasn't too surprised when she found hordes of men in uniform chasing after them. Yet what astonished her was the fact that the doctor was actually keeping up with her. She always thought him to be quite a slow fellow. Sure he was agile and gifted with his hands yet she always thought he did not have the stamina that the usual Nerima crowd had. Yet by the looks of it, she couldn't have been more wrong. Perhaps it was because of that tea he drank… the one she always made for him. It made her think for a while. Perhaps she should have obtained a sample and asked her great grandmother to look into it.

He went to China for his peace of mind yet he never expected to be in that scene at that moment. He never expected to turn into a criminal in this place where he had hoped for solitude, but then again, he remembered that he must not complain. He did after all go through worse situations.

"Is end of line; we jump," he barely heard what she said when he saw the police at his left and the seemingly deep waters before him. There was a moving ferry that was somehow under them and he heard its horn getting louder and louder.

"I go now. Bye bye…"

"Wait!" he called, almost frantically, seeing a purple haze pass swiftly in front of him. First he turns into a fugitive and now a hijacker? He sighed; seeming to lose hope after all the jests fate had with him and just decided to do what seemed to be most illogically logical at the moment.

And so he jumped.

He felt the water by his feet and the turbines were moving quickly, creating something like a suction. He moved his feet, barely saving them from getting chopped off as he hoisted himself up over the ledge. Thankfully, he noted that he landed on the side of the ship that was away from the passengers and he seemed safe … for now. He removed the huge boxes behind his back and rested by the wall.

That was some experience, he thought, a few minutes from a remnant of Nerima and suddenly his world turned upside down again. Just when he was trying so hard to get away from it all …it seemed like he had a penchant for chaos. And he thought Ranma was a bit too crazy at times… it must have been all those men and women chasing after him… after all, a man could only take so…

Meowing. He heard it. Faintly but he heard it.

That's right. Shampoo. She jumped before he did.

"Shampoo? Shampoo?" he called in the deck, trying to see where she had landed. There was something odd about the sound she made. It seemed frantic… muffled… almost like she was…

"Shampoo!" his felt something burst at the back of his neck when he realized that the purple cat was still off the ferry. Cats were supposed to be more agile than humans were… weren't they? But why on earth was she…

He didn't have time to think about it anymore when he remembered the turbines. He reached out to grab her yet realized she was far from his grasp. Four claws were still quite inferior to two hands with ten fingers, he soon realized as he saw her head popping in and out of the water from time to time. He knew that a cat could only handle so much water that he…

"Shampoo?" he shouted once more, panic evident in his voice. She had completely disappeared from his view. It must have been… the blasted turbines. It would suck her in and …

He knew he wasn't that much of a swimmer, but he plunged in the water nonetheless. It was much better than having the images of blood and fur in his head. He reached out for her blindly, as his glasses floated away, and thankfully he felt it… a small ball of wet fur was in his hands … it was shaking … but alive… he did it…. Now all he has to do is swim away… swim away from the torrents and …

….

Shampoo woke up with sand in her face…In her whiskers in particular. She stood up almost agonizingly as she still felt the waves hitting her small frame. She walked a bit and stretched her muscles, after which she shook the water and sand off herself. What mess has she gotten herself into this time… and what could have… all she remembered was water… so much water and waves… violent waves around her… she was suddenly so terrified that she ran away from the shore. When she realized what she had done, she closed her eyes angrily – frustrated mostly at her self. Surely she was not acting like an Amazon woman at the moment. All was not lost. She was alive and what happened was nothing more than a worthless experience, one she'd forget about soon enough. Perhaps everything would be much better once she transforms back to her old self.

Tentatively, she walked back to the shore in hopes of finding something…. Anything…

And that was when she saw him once more.

So Doctor Tofu managed to save her after all. She must admit that she doubted the man. After all, he seemed almost hopeless as Mousse was … but then again. Mousse would be able to save her, no matter what. Yet she had neither time nor strength to think about that now.

Idly, she nuzzled the doctor, hoping to wake him up. Perhaps she should not have doubted him. After all, it was plain to see that he was a kind man. Besides, he was a doctor. Wouldn't his vow be something like putting emphasis on the safety and preservation of life of whomever whenever or something like that?

She nuzzled him once more, and almost smiled when she heard him groaning. So the doctor was stronger than she had thought him to be. It was just well and good. After all, he was a good man and he did save her… And of course it would be a lot of help of he managed to see her and actually thought of a way to heat some water up for her and…

His head! He touched his temple and let his fingers run through his unbound hair, thinking about what happened all the while. He wanted to go to China to have more time to relax, to forget, to somehow calm himself yet… this is what he gets?

"Meow," he heard it and the sound almost annoyed him. "Meow" it went again and he almost failed to stop himself from cursing out loud. Then suddenly he felt something snap at the back of his head and everything started to make sense…

"Shampoo!" he gasped as he blindly searched for her, "are you alright?"

"Meow," she replied, hoping to say, "Barely, you could have been better at saving me…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he mumbled, as he reached out, hoping to touch her, "I'm almost blind without my glasses… but I think I can see when I…" he bent down and placed himself closer to the sand "Oh. There you are."

Cats and water never come together. Usually, shampoo seemed so elegant even in her cat form… yet now that she seemed so wet from ears to tail…

"Nothing hurts, anywhere?" he asked, almost hearing her meow in reply.

No, she was strong, she told herself, and soon, if he doesn't get his act together, he might seriously get hurt, she thought almost vengefully.

Tofu stood up awkwardly, still looking confused and slightly distraught. He tried to reach for his bag and realized he had nothing on him, just wet clothes. Not even a pair of glasses. His papers were gone… his passport, the herbs he collected, his small bag of clothes, his camera… his book… his glasses. He started walking away from the shore, not really knowing what to do next until he heard an insistent meow once more.

"Oh that's right Shampoo," he mumbled, and Shampoo's heightened senses made her hear him. She had the urge to dice him to pieces with her claws yet knew she was too tired to do it. The man was such an oddball; she was starting to doubt him. Was it safe to ask for his help?

"…You must be feeling cold. If I can only build a small fire…" he muttered once more. At least the man had some sense, she thought as she fought the shivers that were starting to creep up her tail.

What now? Tofu asked himself, what kind of mess did he get into this time? Although he was pretty confident with his survival skills, the annoyance he'd go through this ordeal bothered him more. And the fact that he had a cat … no a girl, under his wing kind of bothered him. Surely he cannot go on with his old carefree ways in dealing with this one.

His bare feet hit some twigs as he walked, some causing him small amounts of pain, yet he took it lightly nonetheless. He just gathered as much wood as he could, hoping he still had it in him to start a fire. A few hours later, he already twigs enough for a roast and a can big enough to boil water with. Perhaps the gods were still not completely angry with him. He realized later on that despite losing his glasses, he was better off getting guided by a human cat. After all, when the darkness enveloped the island they were in, Shampoo was the one who could successfully maneuver them around.

Shampoo was getting more and more worried about her current situation. She started to think she made a wrong choice after all. Maybe she should have just left early on when the sun was still bright and left he doctor to fend for himself. After all, with the way he acted at the moment, blindly stepping on twigs and whatnots, surely he would not be able to help her after all…

But how could she leave the man, after seeing how helpless he was. He might fall off some place and he never would have seen it coming. She cursed her luck for getting stuck with weak men – particularly weak men with eye impediments. Why can't she at least end up with someone decent, even just once? She always had fantasies of getting stuck in a seemingly uninhabited island, and of course it was her Airen she was with. Yet why did her ancestors always toy with her? And now she's stuck with another pathetic excuse for a man…

She sighed as she noticed him crouched down and fumbling with the twigs. He does not seriously think he could build a fire with that. Come on, he could barely see and those twigs he got were so thin and surely a man like him wouldn't know of these things … she would laugh if he even managed to make a spark. Maybe she should have left the man already. He seemed hopeless. Yes, that's right, maybe she should just slip away without him knowing, surely it would be much better than…

She can't believe it. She heard it first before she saw it…cackling fire! Wha.. how… did.. what?

Perhaps this one man is exceptional. Perhaps he was truly a genius?

"Shampoo?" Tofu called worry evident in his voice, "Shampoo, are you still there? I can't have you walking around alone here… we won't know what lurks in this place… I wouldn't be able to protect you if you stray away…"

Protect her? Suddenly she felt her ears burning in anger. It was just well and good, after the way she had felt the coldness for a while now. Protect her? She was an Amazon woman! She needed no protecting! All her newfound respect for the man suddenly faded into nothing. This man was no different from Mousse after all…

"Shampoo?" somehow he felt a heavy feeling in his chest. His instincts were always making him inclined to care and protect, and despite getting surrounded by powerful warriors, he still managed to remain that way. Even during his days as a fighter, the inclination never left him. Which was why he was often advised to become a doctor instead – and that he did become.

Shampoo was fast and strong, even in her feline form. Yet he knew, still, she needed protecting. She can be vulnerable too. She could be gentle. She was still a girl after all, a girl no different from Kasumi.

He heard her purr beneath him, yet it sounded more like a growl than a sign of contentment. Perhaps she had stayed in her cat form long enough.

"If you could kindly direct me to the shore, I would fetch some water for you so you can transform back to your old self."

Finally, Shampoo sighed in her head. At least amidst the doctor's seeming idiocy, he can still grasp some things after all. She walked ahead of him and meowed to let him know at which direction he should move. For a while the two seemed to be playing a game of Marco-polo and the Amazon girl couldn't help but feel annoyed.

_Oh ancestors. Please help me out of this one_. She mumbled in her mind, almost like a prayer, _If only my future-husband were here…_

"Sisters! I bring with you good news!" The young girl exclaimed, as she entered the clan hall, "Our Shampoo has returned!"

Several heads twirled at the mention of the purple Amazon's name, some of them asked excitedly if their sister did not kid, yet they were well aware that Amazons didn't lie about such matters.

"And I have better news!" a girl suddenly piped up behind her, "seems like she brought her future husband along, the strong Japanese man! Remember?"

"Oh you don't say…" one gasped from the crowd half unbelievingly, yet half pleasingly. The other girls were starting to look less like warriors and more like giggling schoolgirls after hearing the news.

"Yes, truly I saw them, getting _intimate_ by the fire" the girl continued, and with the words "intimate" the crowd seemed to get even more excited.

"Then we must be prepared with a celebration!" one of the older women said, "Our sister is bound to return from a successful quest – and with her, she brings a good strong warrior to be amongst us."

And with that, the whole village seemed to liven up in an instant, preparing for a feast that is yet to come.

And not too far away were two people, walking together, yet completely clueless as to what was about to unfold before them.


End file.
